Come Come Paradise
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: [COMPLETE] What would you do if you have to live under one roof in paradise only to find yourselves living with your annoying rivals and enemies? Not to mention, that your sensei set you up for it? Please Read n Review!
1. Characters

Title: Come Come Paradise  
  
Summary: What would you do if you have to live under one roof in paradise only to find yourselves trapped with your annoying rivals and enemies? Not to mention, that your sensei set you up for it?  
  
Characters:  
  
Haruno Sakura: A pink-haired young woman who the past years have grown up and wondered if her infatuation with Sasuke is worth fighting for.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke: The last of the Uchiha clan which was destroyed by his brother Itachi. Determined and strong is Sasuke, and it seems like he doesn't give a damn about the others...but will he care when they all live together?  
  
Rock Lee: Although he is known for having a crush on Sakura, he has other things going on....discovering himself deep inside and trying to be accepted by the others.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto: He is the most hyperactive and annoying character that the others have said in the series. However, he has grown and matured...only to still like Sakura, and ramen.   
  
Hyuga Hinata: Hinata had been very quiet and nice...and secretly had a liking in the hyperactive guy who everyone thinks is annoying. When they all move together...will she confront him of her feelings?? Or will she keep quiet while others walk over her??  
  
Hyuga Neji: was the #1 rookie of his Ninja Academy graduating class. He was also considered to be the strongest and most talented of all the Genin. A member of the Hyuga Clan, branch house, Neji can never be leader of his clan. However, when he starts to live with others with different perspectives and lifestyles, will he stop his stubbornness and start to listen to others?  
  
Gaara of the Desert: He had been feared by others all through his life...Gaara is quite mysterious and an introvert, while the others are loud and expressive. Will this experience suddenly make him realize that he could love others and not just himself??  
  
Yamanaka Ino: Still she is Sakura's rival ever since they both discovered that Sakura and she both had an infatuation with the cute Sasuke. When she discovers that they will all be under one roof...especially with Sasuke, what tricks does she have up her sleeves?? Will she able to finally claim her man? Or will her rival snag him??  
  
A/N: So how was it??? There is more to come, cuz this is just the summary and characters...as you read on, things will become more interesting with some twists and huge problems...please read and review!! I would very much appreciate it!!! 


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the series of Naruto...so I cannot make any cash off of it..lol anyway, enjoy reading!!!  
  
A/N: Just to let you guys know, this story is going to be anime- style...such as hammer hitting and stuff, etc. Thanks!! R+R!!!  
  
~New Beginnings~  
  
*Sigh* Naruto yawned as he woke up from his long slumber dreaming of ramen. He got up and brushed his teeth and groomed his blonde hair which was always out of place with the spikes. Naruto then went over to the kitchen and got out a carton of milk, and ramen. This time, Naruto checked the expiration date on the milk...wasn't spoiled yet. ^^  
  
He consumed his delicious breakfast, and then was up and about when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Kakashi Sensei!!" Naruto bid his teacher into his house. The tall sensei looked around and smiled.  
  
"Naruto, I see that you've been doing well," Kakashi looked at the dinner table with all the food that Naruto had eaten.  
  
Naruto gave an innocent laugh and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Kakashi Sensei, what brings you here? Is Sakura-Chan here?" Naruto looked behind Kakashi, but there was no pink-haired girl.  
  
Kakashi gave out a laugh and shook his head in denial. "Naruto, I have a letter for you..." and then he walked out of the door.  
  
Naruto looked up from the envelope and went out to his teacher, "Kakashi Sensei!!" Kakashi turned around, and Naruto asked what it was...and Kakashi said that it was a surprise and then left.  
  
The curious young Chuunin looked at the envelope. Naruto then finally opened it and there was a letter:  
  
Congratulations!! You have been chosen to live in  
  
Come Come Paradise  
  
With free of charge to the beautiful lodge and of the beautiful cuisine  
that will be given to the guests when they arrive.  
To confirm your consent that you will come to this hotel,  
be sure to bring this letter to confirm your invitation,  
  
Must be confirmed by next week.  
  
Naruto's eyes popped out in amazement...and carefully read it again. "...free cuisine?? Do they have ramen???" Naruto held up his fist and smiled, "Paradise Hotel, here I come!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Heh Heh!! Hmm...ramen soup, ramen chopsticks, ramen backup, ramen noodles, ramen hot noodles, ramen..." Naruto made on his checklist as he waited outside of his house to be. There he waited until an unexpected visitor came toward him.  
  
"You idiot, are you trying to check up on your ramen?" the tall young man in his blue collared sweater, with white shorts looked at Naruto, as he was checking his list of ramen. Then, the blonde boy looked at him and then dropped his bags.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto stood up and realized that he had grown and was about his height.........5'6??  
  
Sasuke turned away in shame and looked at the beautiful abode that he will live in, "Tell me, Naruto...you don't happen to get an invitation to live here, do you?" His dark eyes darted at Naruto, who was startled at first, but then nodded.  
  
"Damn it!" Sasuke looked away, and then both of them felt the ground shake. The two both looked up and saw a tornado of Sakura and Ino running toward them.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! Damn it Ino, get away!!!" Sakura's pink hair had grown long behind her back and was flowing behind her. Ino's blonde hair was the same, but shorter then usual.  
  
Naruto showed a big smile and held out his arms for Sakura, but then realized that Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke, and not him. He then gave out a sigh, and sat on his luggage.  
  
"Ino pig! Get away!!" Sakura tried to hug Sasuke, but Ino was pulling her pink hair.  
  
"Oh yeah Sakura?? Sasuke will never like you, cuz you have a big forehead!! Sasuke is mine!!!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hair and she fell down, while Ino went in and hugged Sasuke first.  
  
Sasuke immediately shoved Ino away from her, who fell down on the ground next to Sakura. "Idiots," he scoffed and then walked away into the building.  
  
Sakura softly rubbed the big bump on her beautiful head, and Ino was pouting cross-legged trying to think of a strategy to get Sasuke. Then later, they were joined by a bunch of others, and one of them put an arm around Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura-Chan!!" Rock Lee tried to land a kiss on her cheek, but Sakura grabbed a hammer and knocked it on his head, then fell unconscious, drooling with hearts in his eyes.  
  
After that, they heard a scoff nearby and looked at two people that looked like brothers and sisters...Hinata and Neji...but they are cousins.  
  
"You are such a fool Lee," Neji went over to the drooling Rock Lee, and kicked his face softly and waked up Rock.  
  
"I will save you Sakura-Chan!" Rock finally woke up from his short dreams only to find himself mistakenly hugging Neji, instead of Sakura who was shocked, "Sorry, Neji!" Rock backed away, while Neji muttered a curse word at him.  
  
Hinata was standing there quietly with her hands to her mouth, and her white eyes searched and landed on Naruto who was busy sitting down and looking at Sakura. She then went over with her luggage next to him, and slightly blushed.  
  
"N...Na...Naruto?" Hinata said in a soft voice. Naruto looked up in acknowledgement and smiled.  
  
"Hello Hinata!!" Naruto gave out a friendly smile with his hand behind his hand, and Hinata looked away with hot cheeks.  
  
"A...ar..are you going to...live..here?" Hinata let her eyes lock with Naruto's gleaming blue eyes. Hinata could feel herself weak in the knees, but they were interrupted by a cruel voice.  
  
"So...are you all going to live in Come Come Paradise?" a voice came from behind the crowd, and they all looked up to see a grown man with his blazing red spiked hair, and a gourd behind him.  
  
Gaara.  
  
A/N: Please read and review!!! 


	3. Getting Acquainted

Notice!!!  
  
***Thank you for the reviews!!! Cuz...as long as I get reviews, the better the chance I will finish the story...so please read and review!!!***  
  
A/N: And as for Sakura, in the series, she has this bad side to her...when it reveals it, it will be in this sign. Thank you for reading!!  
  
~Getting Acquainted~  
  
Naruto looked up and saw Gaara. He was dressed the same since the last time Naruto and everyone saw him. Sakura and Ino had their eyes wide opened and Hinata clasped her hands together to her mouth, as if afraid. Neji did nothing, but just close his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Heh heh! Hey Gaara, how are you doing?" Naruto smoothly stood up and went over to give him a handshake, but Gaara just looked at him pitifully, "geez, what's with you?" Naruto scratched his head with a big question mark around his head.  
  
"I see," Gaara gave a sly smile and looked down. Naruto was confused and looked around but realized that no one was doing anything.  
  
Just then, Sasuke came out of the building and stopped dead in his tracks when Gaara and he saw each other face to face. Sasuke had a key in his hand and put it in his back pocket of his white shorts, and looked carefully at the guy in front of him.  
  
"Sasuke," Gaara greeted, and then walked away to the building where Sasuke emerged out of. When Gaara was out of sight, Naruto opened his big fat mouth and yelled out something to Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke!! Did you get the keys??" Naruto curiously asked, while Hinata was watching quietly admiring the active blonde in front of her, "cuz...you know that it's time to eat!! Heh heh!!" Naruto gave one of his famous Crest smiles and winked.  
  
Sasuke didn't answer, and went over to where Naruto stood only to gather his stuff and walked off to a house near the building.  
  
Sakura realized what Sasuke was doing and yelled out with her stuff, "Sasuke-kun!! Wait for me!!" However, before she could get up, Sakura was knocked out by Ino, who grabbed her bags and yelled out to Sasuke the same thing, and walked with him to the house they were all staying in.  
  
On the floor, Sakura could feel steam coming out of her ears, and just got up and patted her dress to remove any dirt, and just walked alone.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto ran over to her, and gave her a smile, hoping for an escort.  
  
"Idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto down, and Hinata got up and ran over to the unconscious guy. After that, Sakura continued on to bring her invitation to the building, where she will get Sasuke from Ino.  
  
~*~  
  
Gaara followed Sasuke and Ino in silence as they reached the house. When they went in, Gaara went straight upstairs and claimed one of the rooms that were the furthest from the other bedroom doors. It was perfect.  
  
Neji dropped down his personal belongings and sat down on the couch while Naruto and his rowdy mouth entered in loudly into the living room where he dropped his luggage carelessly and headed straight to the kitchen.  
  
Hinata arrived into the living room and caught a glimpse of Naruto bobbing his head around the kitchen. She somewhat went pink in the cheeks and decided to go sit on a plump chair across from where Neji sat.  
  
Later, Rock Lee arrived last with a huge bump on his head. "Does anyone know where Sakura-kun is?" his black eyes and thick eye brows searched the spacious room only to find three people, but not Sakura.  
  
Rock Lee then gave out a huge sigh, and then plopped down on a chair where Naruto was searching in the kitchen. Just then, he heard some loud chattering down the halls, and Rock Lee smiled and ran to where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Get away from him!! Ino pig!!" Sakura yelled out at her rival sternly, while her foot was on Ino's head, which was on the ground trying to get to Sasuke's room. However, despite of Sakura's foot on Ino's head, Ino got up briskly and pushed her away at a wall which caused Sakura to lie unconscious.  
  
"Humph! Who would want a girl with a big forehead...like you!?!" Ino laughed maniacally, and had a fist up in the air, "finally, I've waited for this moment, Sakura!!! Sasuke will be mine!!" Ino's long fair hair whooshed in the air in triumphant.  
  
Just then, Sasuke's bedroom door opened and Sasuke came out and looked at Ino standing proudly with her pointy noise up in the air, and then the unconscious Sakura. Ino stopped laughing and saw Sasuke in front of her.  
  
"Sasuke! I've been waiting for you out here; want to have a walk with me?" Ino walked up closer to the tall black-haired guy who was at least a head taller than her, with her hands closed together, as if praying.  
  
Sasuke looked away and closed his eyes, "Move," was all his low voice said.  
  
Ino was surprised, and a huge vein popped out of her forehead, but could do nothing as Sasuke walked slowly past her, without even helping Sakura up.  
  
When Sasuke reached the living room, he saw a running Rock Lee passing him heading toward the hallway, but ignored him...because his eyes were already occupied on someone else.  
  
Neji looked up and gave an angry look in his white eyes, which were as white as ever. Sasuke gave a cruel look while his black eyes bore into Neji's.  
  
"Neji," Sasuke said, trying to find out why Neji was staying under the same roof as him.  
  
Unlike other people, Neji didn't answer and just closed his eyes and looked away. Sasuke then turned and opened the door, and walked out of the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was still busy searching for something in the kitchen. He gave up and scratched his head. "...w...wh...where...is the...pot?" His blue eyes looked slowly around the kitchen until it landed on Hinata who was right in front of him.  
  
"N..Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a soft and shy voice. Naruto had a question mark on his head, and wondered what she was doing in the kitchen, ".." was all Hinata could express as she kindly held out a small pot...genuinely fit for ramen...gently toward her crush.  
  
Naruto was surprised and looked at Hinata, "Heh heh!! Was that in the drawer next to the refrigerator??"  
  
Hinata looked down on the floor, and slowly nodded. Naruto gave out a happy laugh and put a hand on her shoulder, which Hinata looked surprised but blushed. "Thank you," Naruto held the pot in his hand, and put it on a stove nearby. Hinata gazed at him as if she was in a daydream...while Naruto was cooking his ramen.  
  
A/N: ***Hey everyone!! I have a request...when you review this, could you please tell me...if you know, how to make the format in italicized on fanfiction?? Thanks, cuz I tried doing that...but it won't work. So please answer and review!!! 


	4. Bedroom Troubles

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto...sniff sniff...or the hot guys, oh well. XD  
  
~Bedroom Troubles~  
  
There was a delicious aura coming from the kitchen that it floated into the air and passed everyone's nose. They all came toward the kitchen and saw Naruto cooking up one of his specialties.  
  
"Heh heh!! Warm ramen for everyone!! Just grab a bowl and chopsticks!!" Naruto was proud of his cooking, and put the pot down on the stove, and started to serve the others. His blue eyes looked at all of them who were going to eat his tasty noodles, but found out that three of them were missing.  
  
"Humph! Look's like someone doesn't appreciate me cooking for you guys!" He put his hands on his waist and went to the living room and found Neji sitting there as if mediating.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto opened his big mouth.  
  
Neji didn't answer.  
  
Naruto's blood was boiling, and nearby Hinata was getting worried. Steam was arising and waiting to burst out of his nose...like a bull ready to attack...  
  
"I said, 'Hey!' answer me!" Naruto walked slowly locking his sapphire gleamed eyes toward Neji, and he didn't look up.  
  
Neji got up and flashed his horrifying white eyes at Naruto, who froze in his state of manner, and then Neji calmly got up and walked past him and went up the stairs with all eyes on him.  
  
Hinata ran over to him from the kitchen and leisurely put her pale hand on Naruto's steaming shoulder, who was still recovering from the heat around him.  
  
"N...Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, and Naruto turned around...and saw that Hinata brought him a bowl to cheer him up.  
  
Just then, they heard someone set down their bowl on the counter that it let out a loud BAM!  
  
"Time to pick bedrooms." Rock Lee's black eyes glistened in the light coming through the windows. Everyone looked at him, and both murmured among themselves. They all gathered together and started toward the stairs, and before they took their first step on the flight of stairs, the door flung open.  
  
Sakura was so happy to see Sasuke and put her hands together as if she had prayed for her man to come home. She ran to him in slow motion, and said, "Sasuke-kun!!" However, Sasuke walked past her, and Sakura looked past her, and saw Sasuke starting toward a room past the hall downstairs without even giving a glance at her.  
  
Rock Lee was confused and called out to him from the passage, "Sasuke! Where are you going? We're going to pick rooms." Just then, a strike knocked him out and Sakura and Naruto carried him upstairs while the others came with him, "That is his room, Lee-san," Sakura whispered, and Naruto thought he had seen a single tear drop from Sakura.  
  
"Hey hey! Sakura-Chan! But..." Naruto was trying to point something out to Sakura, but she yelled out at him.  
  
"Keep on going, Naruto!" she yelled sternly.  
  
"But....that isn't just Sasuke's room." Naruto let it out. Everyone was shocked, and Sakura and Ino listened with their big ears wide opened.  
  
"No?" Sakura and Ino said in unison. Naruto laughed and pointed at Sasuke's door.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Sakura released Rock Lee and held her fist up in the air and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"  
  
Ino punched Sakura down and gradually said, "Incorrect, big forehead. It's him who's mine."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone but Naruto in the household reached the top of the stairs where they held onto the railing which then led to a hallway with two doors, and then on the other side were the two rooms as if isolated from the others.  
  
Five rooms on the second floor, and one downstairs.  
  
The five of them realized that the two rooms on the other side were claimed by Gaara of the Desert, and Neji. Ino went over across the landing and discovered that Neji had a bedroom mate, but not Gaara.  
  
Sakura went over and gasped.  
  
Hinata and Neji. It seemed that Hinata didn't complain or yell; instead she just packed her bags and settled into the room.  
  
So far, Sasuke and Naruto in one room. Neji and Hinata in the other and Gaara with his own room.  
  
Ino, Sakura, and Rock Lee were all that was left to get a room.  
  
Two more rooms.  
  
Rock Lee started toward the first door and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Sakura and Ino.  
  
"WHHAAA?!?!?!??!?!" Sakura put her hands to her head and cried. Ino slapped her and turned away with her nose up in the air.  
  
"Why should I room with you? You are nothing but a pig!" Sakura complained with tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Me?? I'm a pig??? Ha, at least I'm not the one with the huge forehead," Ino smiled mockingly, as Sakura was getting ready to get steamed up.  
  
"And besides, Sakura, there is always cosmetic surgery." Ino pointed out. The blonde then held her bags and settled into the bedroom, while Sakura slowly got up. Before she went in, Rock Lee stopped her.  
  
"You know, Sakura-san....if you don't want to room with her, you can always room with me. I have my own room," Rock Lee winked a heart at her, and Sakura shoved him on the ground and walked little by little to her doomed bedroom.  
  
A/N: Hello!! How was it?? Was it good? Bad? Please I need your reviews with your answers in it!!! Thank you!!! More chapters to come!!!  
  
~*Eva*~ 


	5. The Morning After

A/N: For those of you who didn't read my author's note in chapter 6 which is just my notes...please read it, cuz I replaced the chapter with a better one. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.....  
  
~The Morning After~  
  
Sunshine broke through everyone's window, and outside on a little tree, there were little birds chirping for a new day.  
  
Rock Lee was still asleep with a bubble enlarging and decreasing in size inside his nose. ^^ His long legs had grown over the past year, and he was glad that he was finally more taller than Sakura. Rock Lee's sleeping body was spread over his large bed, and all of a sudden, his door swung open.  
  
Rock Lee was awoken by the noise that his visitor was making and opened his black eyes. He thought it was Sakura for a second and hugged her, but it turns out that it wasn't who he expected.  
  
"Eww!! Get your hands off me," Ino spurted out while she was slapping her hands at Rock Lee who was only looking for a hug from his crush....unfortunately not her.  
  
"Hi, Ino." Rock Lee laughed at what he did and apologized, while Ino was patting her dress from any germs from him.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah. Anyway, Rock Lee." Ino bent closer to him until they were face to face.  
  
"Ino...." Rock Lee closed his eyes and puckered his lips as if he looked for a kiss, but Ino smacked him, as if to wake him up from his present dream.  
  
"Eww!! Don't even think about that!!!" Ino crossed her arms together and looked at the upset Rock Lee.  
  
"Anyway, Rock Lee....since we met while we were Genins, I noticed that you have an infatuation with my uh...rival here.." Ino put a finger on her chin and her eyes landed on Rock Lee, as if hinting him to catch up on her.  
  
"I...uh....well....uh," Rock Lee scratched his head, and Ino's head enlarged and a vein popped out of her temple while she opened her mouth and yelled softly.  
  
"JUST SAY IT!!!!! YOU LIKE HER!!!" While Ino said it over a blown over Rock Lee.  
  
Rock Lee got up and scratched his head again, and Ino got frustrated with him, "What?? Do you have lice or something?" Ino looked away, and Rock Lee shook his head furiously.  
  
"No." Rock Lee got up and Ino looked at him surprised. Rock Lee put two fingers up and winked at her with his teeth shining, even though he didn't brush them yet.  
  
"My hair is too beautiful for anything to go in it." Rock Lee froze in place while Ino poked a finger at his hair.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!!!" Rock Lee turned away to stop Ino from putting her finger in it.  
  
Ino let out a sigh, and stood up to make her face to face to Rock Lee. She noticed that he grew a few inches, and ignored it.  
  
"I have something for you to do," Ino gave out an evil grin.  
  
"What?" Rock Lee curiously asked.  
  
"I want you to sweep Sakura off of her feet, and keep her away from Sasuke and me," Ino plainly said.  
  
Rock Lee turned away and faced the window where there was a beautiful view of the ocean. The crystal waters glittered like diamonds as the sunlight rays shone upon it. Ever since he had been here, he wished that he would bring Sakura with him to have a picnic there. Out on the warm sand.  
  
Ino had a fist clasped together and knocked on Rock Lee's head as if to find out if he was still awake.  
  
"Why?" Rock Lee looked at her and Ino couldn't bear his soft look, and twirled facing the doorway. As she walked out of the doorway, she told him her answer.  
  
"If you like her enough, why should you question about it?"  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto brought out his arms as he yawned in his bed. His blue eyes opened and were full of energy. He got out of his warm bed and looked at Sasuke, but his bed was vacant. Naruto disregarded it and went out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. Without even knocking the door to find out if it was already occupied, the stupid Naruto opened the door, and a scream woke him up.  
  
"NARRRUUUTTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naruto opened his eyes and he screamed. He closed the door behind him and quivered his head wishing that this had never happened. Then, the door at the back of him opened and Sakura who was in her bathrobe punched him with a fist.  
  
"OwwWwwW!!" Naruto pushed on his bump that was on the back of his head.  
  
"UH HUH!!! YEAH NARUTO!!! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GOING IN ON ME!!!!!! PERV!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura gave Naruto another strike, and Naruto got up and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura-Chan!!! Sorry." Naruto fell down on his knees and waved his hands in the air as if praying for forgiveness. He opened one of his eyes and found that Sakura had steam coming out of her ears and nose.  
  
"NARUTO!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT IS RUDE TO NOT KNOCK ON THE DOOR WHEN SOMEONE LIKE ME IS ALREADY IN THAT BATHROOM?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" Sakura bent over with her robe around her looking at Naruto.  
  
"Sorry Sakura-Chan!! I really am!!" Naruto was still on the ground and Sakura breathed and her green eyes bore into Naruto's blue eyes. Later, Sasuke who was in his swimming trunks opened the door and went in.  
  
Sakura's green eyes turned from pissed off to happy. "Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura ran over to him and hugged him. He looks sooo nice with his top off, she thought. Her head looked up at him, and Sasuke's black eyes looked into hers. Their eyes were fixed in place when Naruto got up and muttered something.  
  
"It's not like you have anything to show." Naruto ran away to hide from Sakura's wrath who obviously heard him.  
  
Her green eyes then faced Sasuke, who was still looking at her. She then noticed that her arms were still wrapped around Sasuke's wet and warm body.  
  
Wet and warm.  
  
Before she could rest her head on his shoulder, Ino pushed her aside and took her place. "Sasuke!!" Ino snuggled her head into Sasuke, but instead of returning the affection, he gently shoved her aside and started for his room. As he passed Sakura who was on the floor, he caught a small glimpse of her and then looked ahead.  
  
Sakura saw that he finally noticed her, and she had her hands together and smiled with joy. She closed her eyes wishing that she and Sasuke will be together, and when she opened her eyes, she realized that Ino was at the door.  
  
Ino had her hands all over the door. "Sasuke!!! Please, let me in." Ino for the first time, cried, right in front of Sakura. Her pale legs dropped to the ground and whispered, "I love you,"  
  
Sakura who was still on the floor in the living room was shaken by her words to Sasuke. She went over to her and picked the crying Ino into her arms. Surprised, Ino wrapped her arms around her and cried even more.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes, until Hinata and Neji came downstairs.  
  
"Excuse me," Ino sniffed away her tears and then ran away up the stairs past the cousins.  
  
"Hello Hinata," Sakura for the first time greeted Hinata. Hinata smiled and greeted her back. Sakura looked at the silent guy beside Hinata and smiled.  
  
"Hello Neji," her green eyes smiled with warmth, while Neji's white eyes were cold.  
  
Neji, without even saying a word, walked away toward the living room, leaving Hinata and Sakura alone in the hallway.  
  
A/N: So??? How was it???? R+R!!!  
  
~Eva~ 


	6. Beach Party!

A/N: Please keep up the reviews!!! And please, do not criticize my story before even looking forward to the next chapters, cuz they might answer your questions. And also, a little adjustment to Sakura's inner self....it will be inside parentheses like this (......) but only if it's close to Sakura's conversation with someone, or her thoughts. If it is around another character besides Sakura, then it isn't her inner self speaking. Thank you!! Please read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I do not own Naruto so leave me alone!!!!  
  
~Beach Party~  
  
Naruto held up the chopsticks up in the air and his blue eyes lit up. His roommates around the table gave the hyperactive guy a confused look.  
  
"Naruto, what are you up to now? Is it another one of your pranks??" Sakura had her arms crossed, who obviously haven't recovered from the incident since that very morning.  
  
"Nope, Sakura-Chan!! It's time....." but before Naruto could finish, Gaara finally came downstairs. He was already dressed up for the new day and his eyes malevolence looked around the room and landed on Naruto.  
  
When Gaara sat down, everyone but Neji and Naruto dismissed themselves from the table and went away. Naruto had a question mark on his head and was puzzled. He scratched his blonde head and glanced at all the full bowls of ramen he had cooked. Not one of them was empty.  
  
Across from the table, Neji silently ate his ramen in peace. His piercing white eyes looked up and saw steam waiting to erupt from Naruto's ears. Neji knew what was wrong and resumed back to his eating.  
  
"Why?? What's wrong with the ramen???" Naruto got up and inspected each bowl that was on the table. He then went back to his bowl and tasted his noodles, and wondered what was wrong with it. Naruto rubbed his temples and sat down with his head down.  
  
Next to him, Gaara looked at him and ate his bowl of noodles. Naruto noticed that Gaara was beside him and smiled happily.  
  
"See?? The noodles aren't that bad," Naruto's teeth glittered in the sunlight.  
  
"You are ridiculous," Gaara mumbled with his breakfast in his mouth.  
  
Neji gazed at Gaara and then at Naruto. The three of them ate in silence, when Naruto's ear perked up like a fox. (ironic eh?)  
  
Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at the windows. Neji paused consuming and Gaara looked at Naruto, who was still pointing at the windows.  
  
"So they need cleaning, who cares?" Neji muttered, but Naruto shook his head and pointed straight at the windows. Gaara and Neji looked at the windows. Then two light bulbs turned on in their heads and knew what Naruto was thinking.  
  
"BEACH PARTY!!!!"  
  
A few minutes after that, Naruto told the others that they were going to have a bash on the seashore. Everyone agreed and then went up to the house to change into their bathing suits.  
  
When everyone was dismissed, Ino and Rock Lee were the only ones left outside. Just right after that, Rock Lee started for the abode when Ino held onto Rock Lee's shirt.  
  
"Rock Lee!!" Ino strictly approached him. She let go of him, and Rock Lee listened.  
  
"Remember our deal......you get Sakura and I get Sasuke." Ino reminded him, and then strolled passed him leaving a dazed Rock Lee.  
  
~*~  
  
"Heh Heh!!!" Naruto was on the sandy beach with his towel around him. He looked at the crystal clear blue waters and smelled the salt which the cool breeze wafted toward his nostrils.  
  
His blue eyes then wandered around and found Hinata walking toward her, but then he looked the other way and found Neji and Gaara in their own isolated places on the beach.  
  
Hinata was in a black one-piece bathing suit with a beach hat and brought her towel and then settled next to Naruto. Her pearly white eyes smiled in the sun and took a glimpse of Naruto who was sunbathing. Probably dreaming of ramen again, she thought.  
  
She then looked toward the waters and saw Sasuke in his blue swimming trunks down on the shore looking out in the direction of the ocean. Then, Hinata heard loud voices trailing down the shore and saw Sakura in her pink tankini with a crimson-colored bandana, and Ino in her black bikini. Obviously, they were chasing after the same guy.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura ran down the wet sand and as she approached Sasuke, Ino pushed her toward the waters and took her place. Sakura spit out some salty water and held up her fist.  
  
(I will get Sasuke.......soon!!)  
  
While Ino was busy trying to get Sasuke to notice her, Sakura was still in the cold waters when a hand was held out to her.  
  
"Sakura-san, need help?" Rock Lee held Sakura's hand and helped her up. They were both standing face to face, and Sakura felt her emerald green eyes staring at Rock Lee's black eyes.  
  
Sakura never noticed that his eyes were the color of the black onyx. Glittering and full of mysteries.  
  
"Thank you....Lee-San," Sakura looked away, but Rock Lee gently put his palm and cupped it on her chin, and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Remember my promise, I will protect you until I die," Rock Lee softly whispered into her very own ears.  
  
"Lee-San......."for a while they were in Rock Lee's arms and just stood there on the waters for a few seconds until Rock Lee pulled away from her. Before Sakura could catch on what was going on, a huge splash came onto her.  
  
"We've never had a water fight, have we Sakura-San?" Rock Lee laughed and a startled Sakura slowly crept up a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!!" Sakura pushed him into the water and was laughing. Rock Lee reached up to the surface and his cheeks were red and he speckled some water at her, but Sakura kicked some at him, and soon they were racing across the beach trying to get the other wet.  
  
Back on the beach, Hinata and Naruto were still next to each other sunbathing. Naruto then woke up and realized that he got sunburn, and immediately got up and tried to run off the pain.  
  
Hinata looked at Naruto who was burning up, and went over to him.  
  
"N....Naruto-kun," Hinata handed him her aloe gel, "it'll help the burning pain," Hinata and Naruto went back to where their towels were. Naruto sat down with Hinata helping him to rub some cool gel onto his back.  
  
"Aahh!!" Naruto yelled out in pain. Hinata was worried and softly spread it on his sunburned back. It was as red as a lobster.  
  
"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata faintly asked him, and Naruto slowly nodded. A little satisfied smile crawled on her face, and her pale face was blushing slightly.  
  
Later, when Hinata was finished with the lotion, Naruto turned to her and thanked her. Hinata smiled and Naruto realized that it was the first time he had seen her smile. It was pretty, he thought.  
  
Without realizing it, Naruto found himself attracted to Hinata. He had never noticed that Hinata had helped him a lot, and he had never thanked her. First, it was the Chuunin Exam, the written one......and she offered him to copy it off of her, but he refused. And then some other stuff she did, and also he repaid her by beating up Neji when she was nearly killed.....and they were never seen talking to each other.  
  
Naruto tried to think of a way to pay her back of all the good things she had done for him, until he came up with an idea. He looked at Hinata in a way he had never looked at anyone before, except Sakura.....but this time, the girl he looked at smiled and accepted him.  
  
Acceptation, but not rejection.  
  
Hinata saw Naruto looking at her in a caring way, and she beamed at him with some butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Naruto then broke the silence and asked Hinata a question, and he wasn't sure if she would answer back, but he did anyway. There was only one way to find out, and it was to ask her.  
  
"Say, Hinata? I was wondering......well....uh......er-hum.....well...I've been thinking...." Naruto was stumbling over his words and to keep him from doing that he took Hinata's pale hands and held it for a while.  
  
"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? Not here though, it's a surprise." Naruto asked her. Hinata was surprised at his very own words and thought that it was a dream, but the fact that she could feel Naruto's own warm hands, made her forget that it was a dream.  
  
It was real.  
  



	7. Three's a Crowd

A/N: Just to let the readers know.......read the flashback CAREFULLY!! It may lead to some surprises, hehe!! And for Ino's inner thoughts, it will have some signs like this between the words. ***.....*** Read and Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not sue me........I'm just a fourteen year old trying to get around high school!!! XD. Enjoy!!  
  
~Three's A Crowd~  
  
The sun rose from the horizon and the bright rays reflected on the crystal waters. Also, the sandy beach nearby the house was wet from the small tides washing over the surface.  
  
Ino was on her bed with her knees up to her chin. She looked to her left and saw Sakura still asleep from the beach party yesterday that had tired her out. Ino had an evil grin and slightly blushed. She then fell back on her comfy twin bed and closed her eyes as she recalled of the events yesterday at the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
Flashback: Yesterday at the beach party.....  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura ran down the wet sand and as she approached Sasuke, Ino pushed her toward the waters and took her place. Sakura spit out some salty water and held up her fist.  
  
***How pathetic! Big forehead is so ridiculous, she will never get Sasuke! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!***  
  
While Sakura was in the waters still complaining, Ino motioned Rock Lee to do his part, as she continued to run after Sasuke. Rock Lee nodded and then went over to Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Ino ran over to her crush that was standing alone on the warm sand looking out into the ocean. His eyes then turned over to Ino, who was sprinting down the beach to reach him.  
  
Finally, Ino arrived next to Sasuke, and stood with him. An awkward silence crept over them as Ino tried to think of how to strike a nice conversation with him.  
  
***What do I do?? Should I say that he looks cute? No, Sakura already said that.....hmm***  
  
"My, my, my.....your muscles have certainly become more visible," Ino poked softly at Sasuke's biceps which were enlarged ever since the training, "so, Sasuke....why do you always look at the ocean and not at me?" Ino blocked his view with her hand, and Sasuke broke his gaze and stared at the blonde.  
  
For a while, Ino got irritated and just opened her mouth, "Sasuke!! Why can't you just say something?? Is something wrong?" Ino closed her eyes and looked down at her feet in the sand.  
  
Ino then caught an idea of why he isn't answering, and she immediately touched her forehead looking for something, "Sasuke, is it because that I have a zit??" Ino walked in front of Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke for the first time in their conversation, he shook his head and then turned and walked away. Ino was shocked at his response and froze to where she stood and thoughts swarmed in her head.  
  
***Sasuke.....I'm not gonna let you go!!***  
  
All of a sudden, Ino ran down the beach and had her arms around Sasuke and stopped him from walking away. Never, had she ever had a guy walk out on her......and she won't let that happen.  
  
Just then, drops of tears fell on the wet sand and Sasuke noticed that Ino still held him from the back.  
  
"Sasuke...please...don't leave," Ino had her head rest on Sasuke's back waiting for his response.  
  
Sasuke responded by turning around facing a teary-eyed Ino, and simply said it to her.  
  
"I do not feel the same way that you feel for me," Sasuke flatly replied and Ino gasped. Before Sasuke could even turn around, Ino grabbed his head and pulled it down to her and kissed him.  
  
It only lasted for a while and Sasuke pulled away from her.  
  
"I know that you don't feel the same way, but could you at least give me a chance?" Ino held his hands up to her face and kissed it as if she will never hold those hands ever again.  
  
Sasuke realized that Ino really liked him, and the only thing he could do for her was a hug. He then gently pulled away his hands and then put his arms around Ino and embraced her.  
  
***Sasuke.....***  
  
They then pulled away from each other and then gazed at each other. Ino then asked him if he wanted to give it a shot, and Sasuke just nodded. Ino then smiled and then kissed him hard on the lips and then hugged him as a cold tide washed over their feet as they held onto each other. * * *  
  
Back in the bedroom, Ino was still on her back dreaming of Sasuke and her. Later, the blonde girl got out of her bed and washed up for breakfast. When she came out of the bathroom and then went downstairs, she saw Sasuke on the couch. Without giving a second thought, Ino went over and sat down with him.  
  
Sakura was still in her sleep and then whispered a name.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," she softly muttered in her sleep, and then Sakura felt someone hold her hand, and then she opened her eyes.  
  
Sakura was surprised and then quickly got her covers and held it close to her to prevent the unexpected visitor from touching her. "Lee-san," her green eyes stared tenderly at her visitor. He was already dressed for the morning and he smiled revealing some pearly white teeth.  
  
"Morning, Sakura-san!" Rock Lee stood up and held out his hand just the same way he did at the beach the day before. This time, Sakura gladly accepted it and he helped her up. Rock Lee then waited for Sakura to finish up on brushing her teeth and washing her face. When she came out they reached the hallway which led to the stairs downstairs, Sakura thanked him, as they walked together downstairs.  
  
When Sakura and Rock Lee entered the living room, Ino then gave Rock Lee a warning in her eyes as if to lead her away from the living room, but it was too late. Sakura saw the two holding hands on the sofa.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura happily ran over only to find him already occupied with someone else.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura. Sasuke and I were just finishing up on something, I think that we both mind if you stay here listening in on our discussion," Ino gave a triumphant look and then scooted closer to her boyfriend, who was still staring at Sakura, "and you also heard the phrase of, 'three's a crowd,' am I right Sakura?"  
  
(NOOOOOOO!!! Sasuke-kun, what do you see in that Ino pig??? I thought that you were different!!!)  
  
Sakura's green eyes were hurt and devastated, and her smile then disappeared, and probably won't appear again. "Oh, well...I just wanted to say good morning to you both, and um......I'm happy for you two," Sakura tried very hard to smile but she couldn't help her tears from flowing out of her hurt eyes. She dismissed herself and then ran out of the room to the restroom.  
  
Ino smiled and then responded to Sasuke, "Now, where were we?" she landed a peck on his cheek, and all Sasuke could do at the moment was put his arm around her as they both sat in silence. Then, Ino slipped a satisfied look in her eyes at Rock Lee who then nodded his head.  
  
***Finally, I have something that Sakura doesn't have***  
  
Sakura turned on the faucet and let the water run down on the sink. Her pink hair drooped down limply down from her shoulder, for her hair had grown for the past years, with her head facing down at the sink.  
  
She then found herself crying, and she tried to hold herself to stop crying, but the tears won't stay in, for her heart was aching. Sakura then fell down onto her knees and covered her face keeping her warm tears from flowing.  
  
"No, it can't be." Sakura looked up and realized that the sink was overflowing and got up and turned off the faucet. Her green eyes observed the water subsiding down into the drain, and realized that like the water....her hopes and dreams are going away from her reach, down the drain.  
  
"Ino? Sasuke-kun likes her....but not a girl like me," Sakura softly said to herself as she looked at the mirror. Now, her green eyes were now of a distinct shade of a dull color of green. Her rosy cheeks were now all blotchy and reddened from the weeping, and her pink hair which used to be full of life, was now lifeless and sagging down from her shoulder.  
  
Her reflection was of a girl who had liked the guy of her dreams for all of her life, and now her ex-best friend stole him away from her.  
  
Her ex-best friend.  
  
Ino.  
  
Yamanaka Ino.  
  
All of her life, she had hope that Sasuke will acknowledge her and even say something to her. Any word from his mouth addressing it to her, Sakura would die for it. Ever since they had been with Kakashi Sensei's team with Naruto, her love for him grew more only to have him not return it.  
  
For Sasuke-kun to like Ino and not her, this Sakura couldn't understand, and probably won't ever know why. 


	8. An Ordinary Day

A/N: Hey!! Eva here, anyway, I just wanna thank for all of my devoted readers who kept on reading, "Come Come Paradise," Please carry on and remember to R+R!! I've been having some pairing troubles, so if you have any suggestions EMAIL ME!! Please don't put it in the reviews.......cuz it may spoil some readers, lol!! My email address is Lakergurl262@aol.com Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto PERIOD!! XD  
  
~An Ordinary Day ~  
  
Hinata and Naruto were in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Her current boyfriend is trying to attempt some eggs, and Hinata helped him scramble it, since she knew that the only thing that Naruto could cook is ramen.  
  
While instructing him, her kind white eyes caught a glimpse of a couple in the living room across from where Hinata was. Hinata tried to look closer and realized that it was Sasuke and Ino.  
  
"Why is it all oozy?" Naruto held a chopstick and poked at the egg which some liquid then squirted at him, and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly wet a towel and then put it over his left eye, and his right eye thanked her with gratitude.  
  
"Hinata...."Naruto held her hand which was still holding the towel on his left eye, and pulled her closer until they were a nose away from each other. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted forward until Hinata pulled away and looked away.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it me?" Naruto questioned her with a blank face. Hinata shook her head and said that it was too early for them to kiss yet. Naruto smiled and understood Hinata, and then the two of them resumed back to scrambling the eggs.  
  
"Hinata....um, are you still up for the dinner tonight?" Naruto held up the pan and Hinata helped him with some plates.  
  
Her smiling pallid eyes easily told Naruto her answer, and then they resumed back to serving the eggs. "Hmm, something seems to be missing...."Naruto scratched his head and looked around.  
  
"I've got, napkins, plates, eggs, what else?" Naruto had a question mark on his head and Hinata put a hand to her mouth and giggled.  
  
"Naruto-kun, aren't you missing some ramen?" she blushed and opened a drawer where there were packages of ramen waiting to be consumed.  
  
"Heh Heh!! I knew that!! Thanks Hinata," Naruto opened the plastic bag and got out a pot, filled it with water and started cooking it, while his girlfriend looked at him with wonder.  
  
Five minutes passed and everyone in the house came downstairs and from other places to gather at the table to eat breakfast. Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other while Ino and Sasuke sat together across from them. Gaara and Neji were at opposite sides of the corners, and two seats were missing.  
  
Naruto poked Hinata gently and asked her where Sakura is, and Hinata shrugged. Just then, Sakura came in and everyone looked at her....she was a mess. Rock Lee came in after her and they both sat next to each other next to Ino, but Rock Lee sat next to her....hoping to cause no tension.  
  
Hinata looked at Sakura, her green eyes were now a dull color and her cheeks were blotchy from crying. Hinata looked at Ino and she was the same, and Hinata wondered what happened between those two. She then took a glimpse of Sasuke and Rock Lee, and then she realized that Sasuke and Ino was now a couple, and Sakura was left in the dirt.  
  
Everyone at the table all ate in silence, and when they were done, they brought their dishes and bowls toward the sink, and Naruto went to wash the dishes, while Hinata stayed and helped clean the table.  
  
Ino and Sasuke walked out of the door arm in arm, and Hinata caught Sakura looking down and went upstairs. Hinata decided to cheer her up so she finished wiping the surface and then followed Sakura.  
  
When Hinata reached to the top of the stairs she heard some soft weeping from one of the doors, and she went in and found Sakura kneeling before her bed. As she walked in, Sakura looked up and Hinata kneeled beside her and started a conversation hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," Hinata put a hand on her shoulder and tried to coax her and Sakura tried to smile, "here, you may need this," Hinata brought up some napkins and Sakura thanked her and used it to wipe her tears and blow her nose.  
  
"I guess we've never talked in a long time, huh?" Hinata smiled gently and Sakura laughed softly.  
  
"Nope," Sakura simply answered and then looked out the window.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" Hinata sat back and then listened as Sakura slowly told her the whole story.  
  
"......and now they're together," Sakura used another clean napkin and blew her nose. Hinata gave the upset girl a hug and then she said, "You know what, even though Ino has Sasuke, you still have Naruto and me," she beamed at her, and Sakura thanked her again. They then talked some more, and soon enough they became friends. Sakura was back to herself and Hinata was glad that she had made her well.  
  
"Speaking of Naruto....well...since you know him and all....with being in the same team....well...I was wondering..if...you'd like to help me...on our date tonight," Hinata asked Sakura.  
  
Her green eyes brightened to her usual color and her cheeks turned rosy and normal. "I would love to help you out," Sakura smiled, and then she realized that Hinata brought her a headset and microphone.  
  
Sakura gave a shocked look and then laughed, "You want me to follow you two?" Hinata nodded and gave her the earpiece.  
  
"This is how it works, you speak into the microphone and then the earpiece will be in my ear so I can hear you," Hinata instructed her and filled Sakura into the details until she understood everything.  
  
"Thank you, it's just that...this is my first date," Hinata confessed and her cheeks slightly blushed. Sakura smiled and put a hand gently on her shoulder and told her that she was lucky.  
  
"I didn't even have my first date yet, so you're lucky...and I'm happy for you," Sakura grinned and then the two of them hugged.  
  
~*~  
  
Back downstairs in Naruto's bedroom, Naruto was just finishing up his directions to Rock Lee.  
  
"......yes, and then I will be able to hear you," Naruto handed his accomplice a microphone and held an earpiece. Rock Lee was confused at all of the technology and gave him a toothy smile which glittered in the sunlight.  
  
"Got it!" Rock Lee held the supplies that Naruto gave him. Rock Lee then looked at the clock and realized that it was noon, and then said goodbye to Naruto and then went outside.  
  
Naruto gave out a huge sigh and then fell backwards, "Finally," Naruto was relieved that after a long time of explaining to him about how each tool is used and what he is supposed to do, Rock Lee finally understood what he meant.  
  
"Remember, it's tonight at seven 'o clock," Naruto reminded Rock Lee, and he nodded.  
  
And back at Sakura's room, Hinata told Sakura again, "It's tonight at seven 'o clock, ok?" Sakura nodded and Hinata smiled. 


	9. The Happiest and Most Distressful Place ...

A/N: Hello!! Eva here...again, hehe, anyway...I just wanna tell you all that I'm gonna go to this ridiculous camp from tomorrow(wed) to Saturday at like 6 PM, so unfortunately I will not be able to upload or update it in that interval, so please R+R!! Or even better, tell ppl to read it too, haha...well gotta go!! Cya!!  
  
((translations will be between these signs, thank you!!))  
  
Sorry if it's long...but I will be away...hehe...enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...  
  
~The Happiest and Most Distressful Place on Earth Part I~  
  
It was exactly seven 'o clock at night, Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for their first date. This time, Naruto dressed differently than his usual orange jumpsuit, instead, he dressed up in a casual orange shirt and khaki pants (seems the kinda the same eh?). Hinata dressed up in a black dress which brings out Hinata's dark blue hair, which had grown down to her shoulders, which was in curls.  
  
In her bedroom, Sakura dressed up casually in her usual clothes and got everything set for Hinata's date. She put the earpiece in her ear and put the headset and microphone in her handbag and then headed to Hinata's room.  
  
Meanwhile, Rock Lee was in his normal clothes and gathered up his headset and microphone, and he was ready.  
  
Naruto knocked on Hinata's bedroom door, and Hinata opened it. Her date held out his hand and gave her one of his famous smiles.  
  
"Ready to go, Hinata?" Naruto asked her.  
  
"Yes, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed and then they both walked down the stairs and then they were out the door, with Rock Lee slyly following them. Sakura soon came out of the house and she saw Rock Lee outside pursuing the couple.  
  
"Lee-san?" Sakura went over to him, who was startled from her voice.  
  
His black eyes smiled with a secret hidden behind them, and Rock Lee put a hand behind her head and answered, "Oh, hello Sakura-san. Beautiful night, isn't it?" Rock Lee couldn't help it when a big sweat drop appeared on his forehead.  
  
Sakura looked at him suspiciously and noticed that he had a wire wrapped around his ear. She went closer to him and touched his ear, and Rock Lee stepped back. "Oh, this? Hehe, it's nothing." Rock Lee put his hands in front of him to prevent Sakura from coming closer to find out what he was up to.  
  
Sakura sighed and then put up a finger and pointed at him. "Don't tell me that you're wired too," Rock Lee gave a guilty giggle and then put his arms down and looked below at his feet.  
  
"Sakura-san, it's not what you think," but before Rock Lee could get a chance to explain, Sakura held out an earpiece that she carried and smiled.  
  
"We were both set up to help them, huh?" Sakura laughed and then put the item into her ear, and then walked passed him. Rock Lee tried to gather up the information of what had happened just then, and then he caught up with Sakura, and stopped her.  
  
Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look and Rock Lee held her an arm. "Want to go together Sakura-san?" Rock Lee offered his arm, and Sakura smiled, "tonight, you will be my date, then." Rock Lee laughed as the both of them continued on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Naruto-kun," Hinata sat down onto her comfy seat when she saw their dinner table with two candles that were lit, and a violin player beside the table. She was surprised and Naruto sat down across from her, "it is beautiful, Naruto-kun," Hinata observed the beautiful china, and the eating utensils which were of a silvery color which sparkled from the candle's light.  
  
"Heh heh!! No problem, you're worth it, Hinata," Naruto laughed as the waiter handed the couple their menus.  
  
"May I take your order, sir?" the patient waiter waited for Naruto to answer as he searched through the noodles section. (ironic eh?) Hinata smiled and then ordered her meal.  
  
"I'll have the Anko Special ((sweet bean paste wrapped in mochi skin))," Hinata politely ordered her meal to the waiter, as Naruto was still looking through the noodles section. ^^  
  
Naruto gave a chuckle and then put his menu down and the waiter had his pen ready. The blonde guy said, "I would like some ramen noodles, with extra spicy seasonings, and please hold the chicken soup....and do you have Oriental Mix?" Hinata and the waiter had a sweat drop on the side of their heads and the waiter answered him.  
  
"Um, well do you want your 'ramen' noodles to be in any kind of soup?" the waiter wrote down on his notepad, and Naruto shook his head.  
  
"I'll have the Oriental Mix soup, please." Naruto smiled, and Hinata blushed. He is so adorable, she thought, and then she heard a static in her ear.  
  
Sakura.  
  
The waiter had a question mark on his head and then sighed, "Would you like anything for dessert, then?" he addressed to Naruto and Hinata. They both shook their heads and Hinata touched her ear to remove the static.  
  
"Uh, Hinata? Is something wrong with your ear?" Naruto asked, while he is also fiddling with his own ear. Hinata blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Hinata? Hinata?" a voice came out from the earpiece, and only Hinata could hear it. Hinata cleared her throat in the response, and the voice then continued, "ok, I have the connection, and it's a little unclear around here, since I'm also in the restaurant with you." Sakura answered.  
  
Hinata was surprised and calmly looked around the room, while Naruto was still busy fiddling with his earpiece. Rock Lee answered into the earphone, "Naruto? Hello, I'm in the restaurant, when you need help just clear your throat." Naruto heard him and then looked around the restaurant.  
  
The fiddler was next to them playing a nice slow song, and Hinata was listening with pleasure. Naruto was nervous and then he started a conversation, "Hinata? So, how are you doing?"  
  
At a table nearby, Sakura heard what Naruto said, and talked into the microphone, "I'm fine, thank you Naruto-kun,"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata repeated.  
  
"Sip a bit of your tea, guys think that it's sexy when their dates do that," Sakura informed her as she sipped her cup of tea watching the couple trying to strike up a conversation. And a waiter nearby came over to her and asked for her number, and Sakura knocked him down, and muttered, "Guys,"  
  
"Guys," Hinata said, and then she realized what she just said. Naruto looked at Hinata and asked her if she was all right.  
  
Nearby, the waiter kept on nagging on Sakura for her number, "No!! Get away from me, perv!!"  
  
"No!! Get away from me you perv!!" Hinata yelled out at her. She was even surprised at what she just said, and Naruto cocked his head to his side and scratched his head.  
  
After Sakura got rid of the perverted waiter, she realized that her microphone was on when she said all those stuff. "Damn,"  
  
"Damn!" Hinata answered. Her white eyes were shocked and then held her ear to fix it because she thought that she heard the wrong thing.  
  
"Hinata?" Naruto smiled, "is something wrong?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and shook her head.  
  
Rock Lee was at a table looking at Sakura. "She's having a good time, huh?" as Rock Lee observed Sakura knocking down some love struck waiters coming up to her.  
  
Naruto then replied to Hinata, "She's having a good time, huh?" Hinata gazed at him in a disappointed manner.  
  
"Who is having a good time?" Hinata put her hands on her waist.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing nothing!! Heh Heh!!" Naruto laughed and then fiddled around with his ear to remove the static.  
  
Sakura moved her cup aside and then looked at Hinata, and she heard Naruto saying something about another girl. "Who are you talking about, Naruto- kun?" Sakura spoke into the mic.  
  
Hinata agreed of what Sakura said into her earpiece and asked Naruto, "Who are you talking about, Naruto-kun?"  
  
Naruto gave her a confused look and tried to answer.  
  
Rock Lee lied back onto his cushion chair and then sighed. "Sakura-san, tsk tsk tsk," he was disappointed that a lot of guys are all over her.  
  
Naruto wasn't sure if it was a -San or -Chan...it was a -Chan, he thought. "Sakura-Chan, tsk tsk tsk," he said in a naughty manner and then Hinata gasped with her hands to her mouth.  
  
Naruto opened his blue eyes and then put his hand to his mouth as if to prevent his mouth to blab out some words.  
  
"Naruto-kun..."Hinata looked saddened.  
  
"Hinata, it isn't what you think," Naruto moved his hands around in front of him to persuade Hinata that he doesn't like Sakura anymore, just Hinata.  
  
Back at Sakura's table, she talked into the mic and apologized for messing her up and that she will not screw up ever again. Hinata received the message and understood. Near Sakura, she was waiting for Naruto to talk...so she looked around the room and thought that she saw someone familiar.  
  
His black hair and his pale skin. 


	10. The Happiest and Most Distessful Place O...

A/N: Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
~The Happiest and Most Distressful Place on Earth Part II~  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura whispered not knowing that she also whispered into the microphone.  
  
Back at the dinner table, Naruto asked Hinata, "So, what are you thinking of?" Naruto tried to talk to Hinata.  
  
Hinata answered, "Sasuke-kun," Naruto was surprised at her words, as well as Hinata. She couldn't believe what she said.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I don't like him! Forget what I said, I don't mean it." Hinata explained, and Naruto still wasn't convinced.  
  
The waiter came with their meal, and Naruto looked at his noodles with Oriental Mix and was too upset to eat. Hinata looked at her dinner and was too depressed to eat it.  
  
Sakura was shocked that she saw Sasuke.  
  
WITH INO!!!!  
  
(What the hell?!?!???! Ino Pig!!!!)  
  
Sakura talked into the microphone, "Sorry, Hinata...I think that we need to stop, since I keep on messing up." Hinata understood and she knew that she was on her own.  
  
Naruto was still staring at his noodles, and Hinata reached over and touched his hand, "Naruto-kun," her white eyes glittered with kindness and Naruto smiled. When she cheered him up, Naruto had the spirit to eat his noodles, and they had their own conversation with no one to tell them what to say.  
  
Sakura got up and walked over to the table near her. She noticed that Ino had her straight hair down past her shoulders and she was talking to her date.  
  
(GET AWAY FROM HIM!!! INO PIG!! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE HIM YOU PIG!!!! SASUKE-KUN, YOU WILL BE MINE ONCE AGAIN!!!)  
  
Her hands then clasped together into a fist and she reached Ino's dinner table. She looked straight at Sasuke-kun and Ino. Sakura could tell that Ino was finishing up on her conversation.  
  
"...such a beautiful night," Ino held Sasuke's hand, and Sakura felt her blood boiling inside of her.  
  
Sasuke realized that Sakura was there at his table, and looked into her raging green eyes. He smiled and Ino noticed that he was smiling. "Oh!! You're smiling Sasuke!!" Ino had hearts in her eyes as she squealed.  
  
"Hello, Sakura" Sasuke looked at her. Sakura was startled at his words and then smiled as a furious Ino was staring at both of them looking at each other.  
  
Ino stood up and Sasuke broke his gaze at Sakura and then looked at Ino who was shaking with fury. Sakura looked at Ino, and she smiled.  
  
"Ino," Sakura greeted. However, she didn't get a response that she expected.  
  
"You....you...you BITCH!................How...dare you! GET OUT!!" Ino held up her fist at Sakura, which was at least a cm away from her nose, and then Sasuke got up and blocked them.  
  
Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was in front of her blocking Ino from her view, and he was facing his back to her...as if protecting her.  
  
"Sit down," Sasuke bluntly said to Ino.  
  
"Sasuke, please move!! I want to show this bitch something that she will never forget!!" Ino was shaking with anger, but Sasuke blocked Sakura from her, "Sasuke, move."  
  
Sasuke just stood there and people nearby looked at them. Sakura felt her cheeks become warm, and memories flowed through her mind.  
  
Sasuke had blocked her from harm, like the time that they were fighting Zabuza....and also offered to hurt the ones that injured her when they were at the Forest of Death. All of this, was Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura had her hands to her chin as if scared. She was confused why Sasuke was doing this to her, even though he already had a girlfriend.  
  
Ino was shocked at Sasuke, and she couldn't bear it. Her fists were trembling and Sasuke went toward her until they were facing face to face.  
  
Before he walked away, he told Ino something.  
  
"If you want to hurt others, don't hurt the ones that I love," Sasuke turned on his heel and then walked away leaving an enraged Ino and shocked Sakura.  
  
A few minutes after Sasuke disappeared, everything resumed back to where they were doing. Sakura looked at where Sasuke exited and felt her blush.  
  
(Sasuke-kun!!! Hell yeah!!!)  
  
Just then, Ino looked down at the ground and spoke to Sakura.  
  
"Outside." Her eyes were full of enrage and Sakura's green eyes were glittering with fear as the both of them left the restaurant and went out in the parking lot.  
  
Ino looked out into the sky and Sakura went up with her. There was an awkward silence that crept over them, and Sakura stared into the sky with Ino.  
  
"Do you know that when we were best friends, people teased you about your big forehead?" Ino reminded Sakura softly.  
  
Sakura nodded and could still remember all of the kids that teased her, "Yes, and that when you saw me with bangs, you told me that the reason that people make fun of my forehead is because that I hide it." Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
"And then, you found out that I also liked the same guy that you did." Ino still gazed at the stars.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered back and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"And then you told me that since we like the same guy, we were now rivals from now on." Ino sighed and glanced at Sakura who was still looking down at the ground.  
  
"Don't look at the ground Sakura, look at me," Ino said. Sakura gasped and then gazed at Ino.  
  
"We're still rivals, Sakura. Being with you here alone, and talking to you is actually a big deal to me," Ino replied. Sakura's green eyes stared at Ino as she continued on.  
  
"I usually don't talk like this to people that I am rivals with." Ino looked at her and the two of them were locking eyes with each other.  
  
"Ino," Sakura was all she could say. Ino resumed gazing at the bright stars.  
  
"Like stars, they are just big balls of gas and they shine from the distance. Then their time comes and then their gas die out." Ino explained and Sakura looked at the stars.  
  
"Like us, we were best friends and then all of a sudden...it dies out," Ino looked beside her as if to find Sasuke there, but no one was there, "Goodbye, Sakura," Ino left Sakura in the parking lot as her pink hair flowed with the cold breeze which then silenced the parking lot of all noises.  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto was still eating his noodles unaware that Sakura and Ino were yelling at each other, and neither was Hinata. When they finished eating, Naruto got up and held out his hand to her. Hinata accepted it.  
  
He then led her outside where others were eating outside with some violin players were playing some romantic songs. Naruto led Hinata to the middle of the floor and then slow danced with her.  
  
Hinata felt some warmth rising inside of her, and she felt as if she was dancing on clouds with just Naruto and her.  
  
Just the two of them.  
  
For the first time, the guy she had always liked ever since they were students, she had always dreamed of Naruto to ever acknowledge her, and even share a few words with her. She closed her eyes and hoped that everything wasn't a dream, but real.  
  
Real.  
  
Real love.  
  
Naruto held Hinata closer as they danced slowly to the song. He smelled her hair which had the aura of fresh cherry blossoms. Naruto felt happiness inside and was grateful that he had someone who accepted him for who he was.  
  
One who acknowledge him.  
  
Hinata felt Naruto's warm body around her, she felt safe. After the song, they looked at each other for a while, and then they both pulled in and shared their first kiss. 


	11. Solitude

A/N: I'm finally back!! Anyway, I met some cute guy...and well...moving on, sorry if I hadn't updated as soon as I came back.....hehe, I would like to thank all of mai fav readers!!! ^^ R+R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: no comment...  
  
WARNING: Story may cause eye damage due to staying on the computer too long.  
  
SECOND WARNING: I was just kidding. ^^ In this chapter, it will be based on Gaara's POV since he hasn't been mentioned a lot in this story, so DRAGON be happy, cuz this is dedicated to you. Gaara is ok and all, but I prefer the other characters...hehe. Enjoy!!  
  
THIRD WARNING (YOU'RE PROBABLY SICK OF IT EH?): There will be flashbacks from later on in the chapters for IMPORTANT STUFF!!! There will be some SPOILERS for the story...not the series.  
  
~Solitude~  
  
Gaara stood out on the beach and his piercing eyes looked out onto the surface of the clear waters. He still had his big gourd that he always carried around onto his back, with some special memories contained in the gourd.  
  
Blood from his victims and sand.  
  
It's been so long since he fought. He was impatient, and wanted a battle. Blood...blood, he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Deep into his thoughts)  
  
Living with these idiots has done nothing to benefit me. Humph! Look at that annoying blonde out on the beach, do you think that he would ever come out of his ridiculous shell and start seeing things for real?  
  
I'll probably laugh in front of his face if he did.  
  
Poor Naruto. Poor Naruto. I feel sorry for him that blood rains from the sky pitying him. No wonder he has trouble with girls. Especially that Sakura girl.  
  
I wasn't quite surprised when she cut her lock of hair when she was in the Forest of Death. Although it was sad to see all that beautiful long pink hair goes to waste. Sakura will never succeed, because when I first saw her I sensed fear in her.  
  
Fear  
  
It's obvious and clear to me that she and this other blonde want Sasuke bad. Sasuke  
  
Damn, Sasuke! I found out that he was from the Uchiha clan that was destroyed by his brother, Itachi. Sadly, the little Sasuke was the only survivor that outlived them all along with his special Sharingan.  
  
Two girls to pick from and he doesn't care.  
  
Two girls  
  
I think that Sasuke is going to pick on of them, after what happened.  
  
Of course  
  
Sakura or Ino  
  
Ino and Sasuke are going out as far as I know. Haha! Ino and Sasuke.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that those two were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. And I thought that Sasuke...Sasuke wouldn't even consider a girlfriend.  
  
I guess I underestimated him.  
  
Speaking of couples, Naruto and Hinata is the talk at the house. Whenever I mutter it under my breath it sounds kinda well mixed, concerning those two lovebirds.  
  
Lovebirds.  
  
Ridiculous, I shouldn't even say that.  
  
Ever since their first date, the two have become inseparable. They would wake up in the morning and meet each other in the kitchen to make breakfast for the rest of us. Even though I don't come down often, they still make some eggs and ramen for me.  
  
Me  
  
I am Gaara of the Desert, and everyone dares not to even have eye contact with me except for my annoying siblings. I am so glad that they are out of my way, since they decided to decline the invitation, because they know what I would do to them if they decided to go.  
  
When I first came to the house, I was kind of expecting more people, since the invitations go to everyone in each troop. Or maybe, they refused the offer.  
  
Why did I even accept the invitation? When I received the letter saying that I have been accepted to live in this beach house for free, I remembered myself thinking that this offer was full of shit.  
  
But then I found myself packing my belongings and heading straight to the place.  
  
Why?  
  
I guess that I'll never know, will I?  
  
When I first met my roommates, my first impressions on some of them were obvious.  
  
Sakura: Cute, but too self-conscious about herself.  
  
Ino: Blonde, is a rival of Sakura in trying to be the first one to get Sasuke.  
  
Naruto: Annoying...no shit.  
  
Sasuke: Mysterious ever since that clan, and strong. (I sensed something powerful when I met him)  
  
Rock Lee: Trying to discover himself...and has a crush on the pink-haired girl.  
  
Hinata: Quiet, and shy. Has a crush on Naruto...sadly.  
  
Neji: Recently reconciled with Hinata after the whole thing with the Hyuga family thing.  
  
Speaking of Neji, I haven't seen him that often since his room is next to mine. He doesn't talk much like me, even between meals and outside activities.  
  
An introvert like myself.  
  
As surprising as I've been, since the beach party....Neji found himself a friend. I couldn't believe my ears because I just came in and went up the stairs when I heard a voice coming from Neji's room.  
  
Sakura  
  
I wonder why she was there, since Neji excused himself out of the beach party for being sick.  
  
Right...........he was sick all right.  
  
Same old Sakura trying to befriend the silent Neji. As if she could do anything...but I doubted her. In fact, for the first time I heard him laugh.  
  
Laugh Neji  
  
Hyuga Neji  
  
Quiet Neji  
  
He laughed  
  
So the two became friends the a few nights before Hinata and Naruto's first date.  
  
It just seems to me that Sakura was the only one who got through Neji. Amazing huh? Ha.  
  
Anyway, another roommate that I found out about was Rock Lee.  
  
I pity him, cuz the girl he wants is the one that he can't have.  
  
"You want what you can't have," is the saying that he could use. And besides, instead of drooling his disgusting mouth, he has been spending much of his time with that Ino. I do know what is going on.  
  
Ino tells Rock Lee about what to do to prevent Sakura from going near Sasuke and her.  
  
Typical Ino.  
  
Overall, the roommates that I have are annoying and stupid. I can't believe that I even accepted the offer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gaara broke his gaze on the waters and continued walking on the hot sand. He turned his back on the beach house and beyond the distance from where he stood and the house; he could hear yelling and fighting.  
  
He scoffed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Why did I even bring myself into this mess?" he said to himself as he opened his eyes again and then realized that the sun had disappeared under the horizon and the sky turned bright red.  
  
Bright red like blood  
  
A/N: Totally dedicated to Dragon. Hehe!! Please read and review!! Just click that "submit" button and then type in your comments!! Thank you!!! 


	12. Tootsie Lollipop

A/N: Hey!! Eva here....I hope you enjoyed "Gaara's Chapter," hehe...anyway, keep on reading and I'll keep on writing...fair enough? And you know what? I'm still workin on the pairings....and I can tell you that it's tough. LoL. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no Naruto You no Sue.....fair enough?  
  
~Tootsie Lollipop(s) ~  
  
Naruto yawned and stretched out his long arms and blinked his sapphire blue eyes. He twitched his whiskers and smiled one of his famous and annoying smiles. The blonde fell back onto his plump bed and spread out his legs and arms and closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Flashback: Back at the night of his first date with Hinata.....  
  
Just the two of them.  
  
For the first time, the guy she had always liked ever since they were students, she had always dreamed of Naruto to ever acknowledge her, and even share a few words with her. She closed her eyes and hoped that everything wasn't a dream, but real.  
  
Real.  
  
Real love.  
  
Naruto held Hinata closer as they danced slowly to the song. He smelled her hair which had the aura of fresh cherry blossoms. Naruto felt happiness inside and was grateful that he had someone who accepted him for who he was.  
  
One who acknowledge him.  
  
Hinata felt Naruto's warm body around her, she felt safe. After the song, they looked at each other for a while, and then they both pulled in and shared their first kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Naruto's room, Sasuke woke up and looked at his roommate who was drooling from his dream with hearts in his eyes. He let out a scoff and then got out of his bed with his pajamas on. When he opened the bedroom door he felt someone jump over him, and now both of them were on the floor.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Ino squealed with delight. (Ironic eh? Pigs do squeal...hehe)  
  
"I...n...o?" Sasuke tried to talk, but Ino's body closed off his air supply. "Oh, Sasuke....sorry," his girlfriend winked at him when Sasuke let himself up and tried to breathe some air.  
  
Ino blinked twice at Sasuke as they stood in utter silence. Her eyes then landed on herself and tried to measure herself. She then held up two fingers and winked with hearts at her eyes.  
  
"Sasuke....." Ino then stopped herself and then drooped down her blonde hair which had grown longer, laid limp down on her shoulders.  
  
Sasuke's black eyes listened attentively as he was trying to massage his chest which Ino landed hard on. ^^  
  
"Am I really that heavy?" Ino poked herself, and normally she usually pokes other people than herself.  
  
***I KNEW IT!!!!! I SHOULD HAVE LOST WEIGHT WHEN SASUKE AND I WENT OUT!!!!! DAMN YOU CUPCAKES!!! Yummy.....chocolate.....cupcakes***  
  
Sasuke looked at her and then shook his head without even telling her personally that she is not chubby. Ino then smiled and then pat Sasuke on the shoulder, but her hand accidentally had some extra pressure when it landed on Sasuke's shoulder that Sasuke yelled out OUCH.  
  
Ino sweat dropped and had a guilty laugh. She then held Sasuke in her arms and apologized, who then accepted it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was in her room combing her pink hair and then dropped her hairbrush and then looked on the floor. She knew that combing her hair was useless now that Sasuke has a girlfriend. Her green eyes then shivered with the fact that her ex-best friend finally snagged the man of her dreams away from her.  
  
Just then a voice from the other side of the room talked to her and Sakura was startled and then smiled when she knew whose voice it belonged to.  
  
His black hair was the same hairstyle that he had always had, and he had his arms crossed with his piercing white eyes following her every move.  
  
Neji  
  
"Crying doesn't do you any good," he lifted his head up and his pallid white eyes which was full of ice and hatred now was filled with kindness and warmth. "Neji, I'm sorry...seeing girls cry makes them pathetic, huh?" Sakura's pink hair covered her ashamed face, but then Neji went over to her and brought out his hand and wiped the hair away from her face and Sakura gazed at him.  
  
"You're not pathetic," Neji managed to smile again. And Sakura was the first one to make him smile. The two of them sat on Sakura's bed and then sat with a comfortable silence, as they thought of what happened days ago at the beach party.  
  
* * *  
  
Flashback: At the beach party.......  
  
Sakura and Rock Lee were splashing water at each other, and then her opponent held up his hands in defeat and then let out a big sigh.  
  
"Ok, ok, you win!" Rock Lee answered with a wink. Sakura laughed and then looked at Sasuke with Ino. Her hands then clasped together into a fist and it shook with fury, and Rock Lee didn't pay attention to her but to Ino, too.  
  
(I will get Sasuke back!! HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!)  
  
As Sakura saw Sasuke and Ino together at the surface on the sandy beach, she caught a glimpse of Neji walking down the beach toward Naruto who was busy with his sunburn. Her green eyes then followed the guy who then headed straight to the beach house.  
  
"Lee-san, I'm going back to the house for awhile," Sakura then got out of the waters and Rock Lee nodded.  
  
Sakura then reached the steps of the house and saw Neji go up the stairs, and then followed him. She then got a towel to dry herself so she won't get the carpet wet. Sakura then went up the stairs and then went to Neji's room.  
  
Neji was sitting on his bed in silence and then turned around and saw Sakura on the other side of the room on Hinata's bed. He was startled and let out an anime-style surprised look. Sakura giggled and then relaxed on Hinata's bed as the two of them stared at each other.  
  
Neji looked away but Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Neji," Sakura leaned on her knees trying to get Neji to speak, whose icy white eyes pierced her green eyes. Then something made Neji surprised, and usually when he stare at people, they try not to look at him, but this girl...Sakura.....she is still looking at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Neji looked away. Sakura wasn't sure what he meant and so she let out a happy laugh and then answered. "You're shy, aren't you?" Sakura smiled. Neji looked at her like a hawk waiting for his prey, but Sakura didn't do anything but smile.  
  
"I'm not," Neji bluntly answered.  
  
Sakura went up to him and they were face to face. "How come you don't talk much?" Sakura asked him with curiosity.  
  
Neji could sense a defeat in Sakura as she tried to make him talk, and so he replied back, "Because talk is cheap," Neji expected Sakura to give up and walk away, but instead she was still at his bedside looking at him.  
  
Her green eyes glittered in the sunlight as it shone of the gem emerald, and her skin was pale as porcelain, and her smile was gentle and warm. Neji turned his head away, and thought to himself, "What is up with that girl? She is still smiling at the way I'm treating her,"  
  
Sakura then smiled at him. Neji couldn't understand what was going on, and then Sakura opened her mouth.  
  
"You know what? Neji..........." Sakura bent closer and Neji looked at her as he listened with attentiveness. Sakura leaned closer until her lips were close to his, and Neji closed his eyes.  
  
"What is this feeling? I hate these people!" Neji thought as he closed his eyes and leaned forward only to find himself fall on the floor. He looked up and saw Sakura down with him and they were both on the floor.  
  
"You're unique," Sakura simply said as her green eyes smiled with kindness.  
  
Neji's colorless eyes looked at her with curiosity and his cheeks warm after what happened. She winked at him and then Neji started to laugh.  
  
Sakura blinked her eyes as if to wake up from a dream and saw that Neji was laughing.  
  
Laughing  
  
"What's wrong? Is something funny?" Sakura had a question mark on her head, and Neji shook his head and then answered.  
  
"You. It's you that's funny," Neji looked at her now with a serious look.  
  
Sakura nodded with him and then laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Sakura's bedroom, Neji and Sakura were still together on the bed. Sakura then looked at the person beside her and then whispered quietly to him.  
  
"Neji?"  
  
Neji opened his eyes and then asked, "Hm?"  
  
"Um...well...I'm not sure if I should tell you this," Sakura bit her lip and then Neji bent closer to her.  
  
Her green eyes were now full of fear and uncertainty as she looked into his white eyes.  
  
"You can tell me anything," Neji answered.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and waited for a few seconds until she told him.  
  
"I think that you are like a tootsie lollipop." Sakura closed her eyes as if expecting Neji to be offended, but only to find that he was laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?" Sakura looked at Neji who was laughing, and then he slowly stopped.  
  
"No...I'll never laugh at you," Neji looked at her, "Why do you think that I'm this tootsie lollipop,"  
  
Sakura smiled as she pointed out, "You are like a tootsie lollipop because to get through to you I have to work on the hard edge to get to the soft side," and when she said the last few words, Sakura poked at Neji's soft stomach, and he smiled.  
  
The two of them then went downstairs and then went to the living room to sit down on those comfortable couches. Sakura sat down beside Neji and then they rested their own heads on each other and then closed their eyes as they tried to cherish the moment.  
  
A few minutes later, Sasuke and Ino went into the living room. "Sasuke!!" Ino squealed with happiness as she had her arm around Sasuke. Ino then realized that Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and then she looked ahead and saw Sakura with Neji.  
  
Sasuke's black eyes looked at Sakura and Neji. Sakura then looked up and saw Sasuke with Ino, who was obviously trying to get his attention.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...."Sakura whispered, and then Neji woke up. His white eyes then met Sasuke's black eyes. Ino and Sakura then watched as the two of them were staring at each other. The two girls could tell that the guys' old rivalry had awakened.  
  
"Sasuke," Neji stood up, and Sasuke looked at him.  
  
"Neji," Sasuke answered as he saw Neji whisper something in Sakura's ear before he departed.  
  
When Neji was out of the room, all was left was Ino and Sasuke and Sakura. Ino then went over to Sakura and walked around her as if to see if she was worthy of anything.  
  
"Well, well , well......what do we have here Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura ignored her and saw that Sasuke had been staring at her the whole time, "so tell me, Sakura....how long had this 'thing' been going on?" Ino looked at her deviously.  
  
Sakura looked at her and retorted back to her, "It's only a friendly thing, Ino pig." Ino was offended at what Sakura had said and before she was about to pounce on her like a lion, Sasuke stopped Ino.  
  
"Let's go." Sasuke looked at Sakura when he spoke to Ino. Ino was confused and looked at the both of them.  
  
"Ok, Sasuke. I would do anything to get out of here than be in the same room with big forehead," Ino snubbed Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke and went out the door. But before they approached the exit, Sasuke stopped Ino.  
  
"She doesn't have a big forehead," Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she blushed. Ino had a vein that popped from her temples and then walked out of the door, leaving Sasuke in the living room with Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura saw Sasuke walking closer to her.  
  
"Sakura," Sasuke bent closer to Sakura who then closed her eyes. Their faces were face to face and cm's away from each other. Sakura closed her eyes and puckered her lips and Sasuke bent closer closing his eyes.  
  
Then Sasuke pulled away facing his back toward her. Sakura still had her lips waiting for a kiss, and then Sakura fell backwards in defeat.  
  
Sasuke turned around and Sakura got up. They looked at each other for a few seconds and before Sasuke disappeared from the exit, he told Sakura something.  
  
"Don't let Ino talk down to you like that, and if she does...she'll have to go through me." 


	13. VOTE! Remember to label it NARUTO VOTES!...

A/N: Hello!!! Hehe......I would like to leave a thank you to all of my faithful readers...*sigh* ^^ I lub u all!! And o yea...someone suggested if they could vote on the pairings...ok you can....but let's see...if you are gonna vote, I suggest that u answer it in EMAIL because I think that votes are supposed to be private k? I don't wanna be harsh, but if u put it in da review....Im gonna disregard it. K? R+R!!!! There will be no yaoi....^^  
  
Another Note: When you email the vote...label the subject: NARUTO VOTE!!! So I can identify it...thanks.  
  
Vote:  
  
Sakura and Sasuke  
  
Ino and Sasuke  
  
Sasuke and Hinata  
  
Rock Lee and Sakura  
  
Ino and Rock Lee  
  
Naruto and Sakura  
  
Naruto and Ino  
  
Naruto and Hinata  
  
Gaara and Sakura  
  
Gaara and Ino  
  
Gaara and Hinata  
  
Neji and Sakura  
  
Neji and Ino  
  
Neji and Hinata..will it be weird since they are cousins??^^  
  
*Sigh* That is a lot...hehe remember LABEL THE SUBJECT, NARUTO VOTES!!!  
  
My email address is LaKeRgUrL262@aol.com  
  
Enjoy reading!!!! And I will update as soon as I get the votes!!!  
  
~Eva~ 


	14. All I Have to Give

A/N: Hey, I just wanna say thank you for the votes!! For those of you who don't know about that, um...read chapter 16...tee hee ^^ *sigh* It's been a long way with this story, cuz it's my first Naruto fanfic story...and I can tell that it's going well. XD*  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me alone!! I'm just a 14 year old trying 2 get through high school...have mercy!! ^^  
  
~All I Have to Give~  
  
Ino dug her foot under the warm sand as she sat comfortably on the soft surface of the beach. Her blonde hair was now held down and some strands were hanging in front of her face in a natural way while her long mane gently brushed against the sand.  
  
Her eyes looked out at the ocean and into the crystal blue waters. The breeze streamed past slowly leaving a scent of the fresh salt from the waters. Ino then leaned back onto her elbows and then realized that there were only her footsteps in the whole area. Ino looked to her side as if to expect Sasuke to be there.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Just then, Ino saw Sasuke set himself down onto the sand beside her. His black bangs flowed with the wind and his black eyes then looked at Ino. She looked away and the two of them sat in silence.  
  
"So....where were you?" Ino sat up and glanced at Sasuke who was looking back at the house, "I've been waiting for you out here,"  
  
"I had some stuff to do," Sasuke simply responded.  
  
"I see," Ino wasn't at all persuaded by Sasuke's pretext.  
  
Sasuke noticed that Ino wasn't like herself and asked her, "Is everything ok, Ino?"  
  
"Yeah," Ino replied.  
  
After that, the couple sat together and looked at the sunset together. It was a romantic setting, but only one thing was missing...they weren't in each other's arms.  
  
"It's a beautiful sunset, huh?" Ino moved closer to Sasuke, and he didn't answer. His eyes were obviously looking back to the house, "Sasuke!" Ino raised her voice as if trying to get a schoolboy to pay attention in class.  
  
Sasuke's head then darted back and looked at Ino. Ino was expecting an apology, but all he did was just sit there without even opening his mouth to engage in a conversation. Ino then realized that throughout their whole relationship, she was the only one actually making an effort in the conversation. Ino then decided to break the ice, and she wanted to know if their relationship with each other was genuine.  
  
"Do you love me?" Ino simply asked him while her eyes were laid on the sunset.  
  
Sasuke then broke his gaze and looked at his girlfriend and then looked at the sand.  
  
"Sasuke, it's a simple yes or no question. Do you love me?" this time Ino slowly moved her head towards Sasuke and patiently waited for his answer.  
  
Sasuke didn't answer.  
  
Ino then got up with her clothes covered with sand. Sasuke noticed and all he could say was, "Ino?"  
  
Ino clasped her hands together into a fist and it shook with confusion and distress. Her blonde hair felt limp from her shoulders and her clothes were covered with sand. Sasuke then got up and reached for Ino. Surprisingly, Ino slapped his hand away from her.  
  
"What's wrong Ino?" Sasuke opened his arms, but Ino didn't run into them.  
  
"What's wrong, Sasuke?? You're telling me what's wrong?" Ino could feel warm tears streaming down her cheeks, "Everything. Everything is wrong, Sasuke!!" Ino covered her face while she cried.  
  
Sasuke went over and wrapped his arms around her, but Ino pushed away from his embrace. "Don't." Ino rejected him.  
  
Sasuke then basically put his hands in his pockets and looked at Ino whose face was now blotchy and red from the sobbing.  
  
"What are you going to do Sasuke? Just stand there??" Ino wiped the tears from her face with her hands.  
  
Sasuke held up his hands up in defeat and then told her, "Well, what am I supposed to do if you keep on pushing me away when I try to comfort you?"  
  
Ino then realized that she did push Sasuke away from her when she was weeping. She pushed him away. The blonde couldn't believe what she did. All these years she had always wished to be in his arms, and now she got what she wanted. Ino was now his girlfriend, but she felt that her heart wasn't whole when she was with him. And now, she pushed Sasuke away, and worst of all, they haven't had their first kiss, yet!  
  
Later, there was a cold breeze which then shivered down Ino's spine, the cold then made Sasuke break the silence between them. "I don't think we should go on like this, anymore." Ino was startled by those words and then calmly walked to Sasuke, and her blonde hair was now flowing with the wind.  
  
"Why?" Ino asked. She ran toward him and started to cry. Ino tried to embrace Sasuke, but he refused it. She then started hitting his chest and yelling out, "Why?? Sasuke, why??"  
  
There was no response, again, because Ino found Sasuke looking back at the house again, "Sasuke, what is it in that house that's more important than you and me?" Sasuke didn't answer and kept on gazing at the beach house. This time Ino looked at the abode and she froze still in her position.  
  
Out on the balcony was two people talking and engaging into a warm and comfortable conversation. This then ate out of Ino's heart because she's always wanted it to happen to Sasuke, but that will never happen.  
  
"Sasuke, we can be like that." Ino tried to smile, but his black eyes were still gazed at the couple. Ino was confused and then watched more closely to the two people and then only a gasp came out of Ino's mouth.  
  
The laugh  
  
The pink hair  
  
The big forehead  
  
Sasuke was looking at her.  
  
Ino couldn't stand him looking at her rival, and so she cupped his face with her wet hands and turned his head to face hers. Her fingers caressed his face, and traced his facial features softly.  
  
"Why, Sasuke? What do you like in her that I don't have?" Ino still held Sasuke's face and there was a blank expression on it.  
  
"Her patience," Sasuke answered Ino's question.  
  
Ino let go of Sasuke and then started to laugh. "Patience? Are you sure we're talking about the same girl here?" Ino couldn't help but laugh because the Sakura she knew would do anything to have Sasuke, "Sakura is not at all patient. Haven't you even noticed the way she has been trying to get her paws on you ever since she met you?"  
  
"Yes, but has she done that while I was with you?" his response made Ino stop laughing, "Exactly, Ino. Ever since we were together she let me go, and stopped chasing me. Now would you do that if Sakura and I were together?"  
  
Ino felt threatened by Sasuke's last words, and then retorted back, "Yes, I would! Sasuke, I've loved you ever since we met. Sakura and I sacrificed our friendship because of you." Ino confessed.  
  
Sasuke then nodded in agreement, and Ino shook her head in disapproval. Just then, Ino realized something, and she popped Sasuke the question.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Ino and without even giving a response; he slowly walked up to the house leaving an astonished Ino alone on the beach. When he left, the smallest tide then crept up the surface and washed over his tracks.  
  
~*~  
  
Back on the balcony Sakura and Rock Lee were talking. Rock Lee smiled and winked at her, and Sakura blushed.  
  
"Sakura-san, did I ever tell you that you've grown more beautiful inside and out ever since I met you?" Rock Lee complimented Sakura, which then made Sakura shake her hands in denial.  
  
"Me, beautiful? No..." Sakura then made a sniffle and looked down at her feet. Rock Lee scratched his head and then scooted his chair closer to Sakura and asked her what was the matter.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura tried to creep up a smile.  
  
"It's me, isn't it? I knew that I was unworthy of your love. Sakura-san, I have failed," Rock Lee slumped down his shoulders and Sakura comforted him.  
  
"Lee-san, you haven't failed." Sakura rubbed his back.  
  
"But it's just that...well...you don't like me," Rock Lee had his bubbly black eyes shine at Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled and comforted Rock Lee, "No, it's not that. We can be friends," Her green eyes smiled with kindness and warmth.  
  
Rock Lee's eyes looked as if they were going to cry, but instead he hugged Sakura. Being friends with her was better than not having a relationship at all, since Rock Lee realized that there could be no possible chemistry between them, and he's fine with it. ^^  
  
When he pulled apart from the embrace, he looked into those glistening emerald eyes; he knew that he had made the right choice. To break the stillness between them, Rock Lee asked Sakura a question. "Do you have someone on your mind, Sakura-san?" Rock Lee could tell when he looks into Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Yes, very much, Lee-san...very much," Sakura embraced Rock Lee, "speaking of 'someone', Lee-san...do you have someone on your mind, also?"  
  
This question then made Rock Lee blush and Sakura giggled. She bent closer and asked who it was, and Rock Lee shrugged. ^^  
  
"Uh, Sakura-san...I have to go, I will see you tomorrow," Rock Lee flashed one of his Crest smiles and then ran out into the room near the balcony.  
  
"I wonder who it could be..........." Sakura put a finger to her chin and tried to figure out who he could possibly like, and then a surprised look came onto her face and fell out of her chair, ".......could...could it be?" Sakura put a shaking finger up as if she found out the answer.  
  
(I know who Lee-san likes!!!! HELL YEAH!!!)  
  
Sakura stood up and patted her dress to remove some dust and then leaned over with her elbows the balustrade of the balcony with her long locks of pink hair flew with the small breeze.  
  
A/N: Who could Rock Lee like???????? Hehe...^^ Guess what???? Thank you for all the votes!!! Remember that...if you put the votes in the reviews, I am gonna have to disregard it...*sniff sniff* ^^ And just to let you know...a little sneak peek... "Life is full of surprises," keep that in mind for the next chapters!!!! Luv you all!!!!  
  
~Eva~  
  



	15. Kiss and Tell

A/N: *sigh* I'm soo happy!!!! *smile broadly* Please keep on reading, cuz there are gonna be lots of surprises...and twists...^^ Anyway, votes are in!!! *sigh* I got many majority votes...very very interesting!! ^^ Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: ...no comment...  
  
~Kiss and Tell~  
  
The sun rose from the horizon and its bright beams spread across the skies which reflected on the glittering waters of the beach. The wind then made some chimes move in a repeating movement and the tides flushed the smooth beach, and some trees nearby gently waved with their leaves and branches as if saying 'hello' to a beautiful new day.  
  
Ino was in her warm bed and she looked to her side and could see that Sakura was not awake, and then turned her head and faced the wall with a tear strolling down from her eye. She then got up and went to the restroom to wash herself and get her hygiene rolling.  
  
When she was done, she went downstairs and immediately went out to the beach to clear out her mind. Ino reached the sandy beach and then plopped herself down with a towel to sit on. The blonde then sat back onto her towel with her elbows holding her as she witnessed the rise and fall of the small tides which only reach a few feet away from where she was.  
  
It was only a few minutes until she heard something fall down beside her. She turned to look and saw a basket with an odor of fresh made muffins, and washed fruits, with homemade bread and a pitcher of cold orange juice. Ino then looked up to see who brought this and then gasped.  
  
"Lee," Ino could only smile with gratitude as Rock Lee settled himself beside Ino with a towel. He then started to reach into the basket and brought out a blueberry muffin and held it out to her.  
  
Ino refused politely but Rock Lee wouldn't accept a refusal so he slowly waved it in front of her to persuade Ino to change her mind; she did. Ino took a small bite and then another larger bite, and then another big one.  
  
Rock Lee smiled as he took a bite out of his own blueberry muffin. When he looked he saw that Ino was already finished with her first muffin and was now about to devour her second when Rock Lee stopped her.  
  
"Ino, you don't have to rush...you have a lot of time to eat that," he smiled.  
  
Ino then replied, "You're right," Rock Lee could tell that she was upset and asked what was wrong.  
  
Ino then gave him the look of a heartbroken girl and he nodded in agreement. Rock Lee sighed and then sat back and started a conversation with her.  
  
"Ino," Rock Lee tried to get her attention and then continued, "what happened?"  
  
Ino put her second muffin down and started her story, and when she was done...Rock Lee hugged her and rubbed her back to comfort her. The girl was surprised at him and then pulled gently away and looked deep in his black eyes.  
  
She had never realized that those black eyes were so friendly and kind. They were the color of the black onyx or midnight where there are no stars in the sky. Ino then saw Rock Lee blush slightly and she smiled and then frowned.  
  
"You deserve someone better, Ino...someone that won't break your heart and will make you happy inside and out." Rock Lee sighed.  
  
Ino smiled and shook her head, "It's ok...guys are not really my thing. I mean, once you have them...they break you heart," Ino tried to ignore her tears and then Rock Lee embraced her and tried to comfort her.  
  
When Ino stopped weeping, they were still in each other's arms and the two of them looked into each other's eyes. They both slowly pulled in and drew closer to each other and then their lips met.  
  
Ino quickly pulled away after realizing that she kissed Rock Lee. The guy looked upset and felt rejected, and then Ino talked to him.  
  
"But, what about our deal?" Ino looked away, "aren't we supposed to keep our end of the deal? I mean...I 'was' supposed to get Sasuke and you get Sakura," Ino looked at Rock Lee.  
  
"Who cares about the deal, Ino? You need to be free...don't get tied down just because you're on the rebound. Ino, there are plenty of other guys who can make you happy than Sasuke could........." Rock Lee pointed out and before he could finish his sentence, Ino finished it off with a kiss.  
  
A kiss  
  
Soon Rock Lee held Ino in her arms as the two of them sat together. Rock Lee then smiled to himself...he's always wanted to have a "special someone" out with him out on the warm sand. He then witnessed the crystal waters glittering like diamonds as the sunlight rays shone upon it. ^^  
  
"Ino?" Rock Lee whispered hoping not to wake up Ino, but she was awake.  
  
"Yes, Lee?" Ino snuggled closer to him, and the guy felt warm inside.  
  
"Um, well...I just want to know where we stand together." Rock Lee asked and Ino answered him with another kiss. "What about girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ino smiled.  
  
"I would like that, Ino," Rock Lee then kissed her as they held each other on the beach.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the beach house Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen doing their usual stuff, and Sakura and Neji were laughing and talking...and Sasuke was sitting in his own little corner observing the two bubbly people on the couch across from him.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Naruto went to the door and then yelled out a surprised shriek. Everyone looked and their mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short...but I felt that I should give Rock Lee and Ino a chance in the spotlight. Anyway, keep on reviewing!!! You just click that SUBMIT button...hehe. ^^ 


	16. New Faces and New Rivals

A/N: Voting poll is now out of session...*looking through the emails and then looks up and smile* Thank you for all the votes that you emailed me!! Although, there may be some MAJOR changes in this story...and the votes did serve a PURPOSE...hehe, happy reading!! ^^ lub you all!!! ^^ *muah*  
  
Disclaimer: If only.....  
  
~New Faces and New Rivals ~  
  
Note: New Faces doesn't mean that they have never seen each other...the two words just fit right with new rivals...hehe, sorry to confuse you. ^^  
  
Naruto scratched his head and looked at the visitors...if they are visitors. Before Naruto invited them in, the newcomers barged in and dropped their bags and looked at everyone. All the people in the room collected their jaws from the floor and they stared at each other.  
  
One of them put his hand on her waist and then opened her mouth, "Is this what we get for a greeting? Bah, why did I even bother to live here?" Shikamaru said. His hair was in the same hairstyle, in a ponytail.  
  
Then this black haired girl with two buns on her head cheerfully greeted everyone and when she reached Neji, she held his hands longer than the others. "Hello," she said. And just then, Rock Lee and Ino came in arm and arm and the current roommates fell down again; they couldn't take anymore surprises.  
  
"Ten-Ten!!" Rock Lee welcomed her while she was still greeting Neji. His black eyes looked at the new guests. There was the ungrateful Shikamaru, nice and weird Ten-Ten, the beautiful sibling of Gaara, Temari.  
  
At that moment, the rest embraced their new roommates and then Naruto treated them a bowl of ramen...at the beach house. ^^  
  
After everyone ate their lunch, there was one thing on everyone's mind.  
  
The bedrooms.  
  
Naruto and everyone else sighed, except for the newcomers because they've had trouble with the bedrooms also. Later, the gang went up the stairs and started to split them into their bedrooms.  
  
It was all decided...easily(thank goodness^^) Shikamaru was to room in with Rock Lee, and Temari was to room with her brother Gaara, and Ten-Ten was to room with Sakura and Ino, but she suggested to room with Neji and Hinata. "But why?" Naruto asked and Ten-Ten winked at Neji who then looked away with disgust, and among the crowd...Sakura lowered her head down with disappointment.  
  
Naruto didn't understand why Ten-Ten would even think about rooming with Neji when he saw that Hinata was in that room, also. He then went up and whispered to Ten-Ten, "Don't worry, I understand...but you see, Hinata and I are going out, so I think that you should room with Sakura-Chan and Ino," He sympathetically laid a hand on her shoulder which Ten-Ten knocked him down.  
  
"I'm not gay," she simply said and then went to her room.  
  
While they were settling into their rooms, Temari unloaded her belongings and her brother Gaara was sitting with his knees crossed suspiciously looking at his sibling. "Why?" his dark and malicious eyes locked with Temari's cheerful and mysterious eyes.  
  
"Well, Kankuro and I knew that you didn't want us to 'tag along', but when you were gone...I decided to stir up some fun, so Kankuro decided that I should go...since you two have a lot to deal with," Temari smiled mischievously, and Gaara ignored her.  
  
In Neji's room, Ten-Ten was emptying out her luggage when Neji entered the room. She paused for a second and then went over to him, "Hello, Neji," she winked and then sat down with him, and Neji ignored her, "why with the sad face? Do the people here not like you? I can fix that." Ten-Ten flashed an eye at him and then continued with her belongings.  
  
"As a matter of fact, one person in this whole household happened to accept me," his piercing white eyes looked at out of the door and landed on Sakura who was busy in her bedroom.  
  
Ten-Ten gave a smirk and then sarcastically answered, "I wonder who, Neji." She laughed.  
  
"Sakura," Neji answered and when he said that Ten-Ten dropped her stuff by accident and picked it up. She couldn't believe her own ears, the pink- haired girl who's had a lifelong crush on Sasuke, she thought. Ten-Ten then made a comeback at Neji trying to convince him that Sakura isn't right for him.  
  
"What about that Sasuke guy who Sakura dearly loved?" Ten-Ten waited for his answer.  
  
"She doesn't seem to like him anymore ever since he and Ino went out,"  
  
Ten-Ten then had a surprised look on her face and felt that time had stopped. "Ino? Yamanaka Ino? Blonde Ino? Conceited and popular Ino? The Ino that is rooming with Sakura, that Ino?" Ten-Ten tried to make sure that Neji and she were talking about Ino.  
  
"The one and only," Neji replied and Ten-Ten had an amused look in her eyes and then their conversation ended for the night.  
  
In Rock Lee's room, Shikamaru was busy unloading his stuff when Rock Lee entered the room with hearts in his eyes. "So, who is that lucky girl of yours?" Shikamaru happened to have his back on Rock Lee who was still dreaming about it.  
  
"Oh, um Ino," Rock Lee sighed as if the sound of her name made him drool with pleasure. Shikamaru stopped for a moment and then resumed to his belongings.  
  
"I see but what do you see in her anyway? She's nothing but a lying- manipulating-conceited girl," Shikamaru insulted.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that, she's not what she seems," Rock Lee got up and defended his girlfriend, "if you've got the time to get to know her and even have a conversation with her, you'll see that she has a kind and warm heart who has never been able to give it away for a worthy guy," his black eyes shone with bravery and love.  
  
"Bah, keep on saying that. Wait until you two are actually in love, that's when you'll see fangs showing," Rock Lee didn't understand what Shikamaru meant but instead, he went downstairs to Ino.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a loud conversation coming from downstairs and the smell of delicious and warm ramen could be smelt from anywhere in the house. ^^ There was a warm aura surrounding the dinner table with the roommates and their bubbly and cheery conversation.  
  
Naruto was busy slurping up his noodles and Hinata kindly offered him a second helping of the noodles.  
  
"Thank you, Hinata," Naruto kissed her and his girlfriend blushed slightly.  
  
"No problem, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied as she resumed back to her meal. While she was busy witnessing the warm conversation her eyes could feel an icy feeling of darkness and it landed on Gaara who was looking at his sibling, Temari who was trying to attempt some flirting with the silent Sasuke.  
  
"So, Sasuke...I haven't seen you for a long time, now have we?" Temari gracefully twirled her fork with some noodles, hoping to catch Sasuke's attention. When she looked at him, Sasuke didn't answer nor gave an effort to their conversation. Temari then swallowed her pride and disappointedly shoved the noodles into her mouth and ate in silence with her cold eyes laid on Sakura.  
  
While they were busy eating, Rock Lee and Ino were sitting next to each other hand in hand as they both ate their meal with a nice conversation.  
  
"So, how is everything, Ino?" Rock Lee took a bite out of his Ramen, and looked at his girlfriend. She gave him a warm smile which answered his question, "um, Ino..."  
  
"Uh huh?" Ino asked.  
  
"Well...um.....uh, well I was wondering...about this whole thing..." Rock Lee could feel a sweat drop coming from him and then scratched his head nervously, "well I was wondering if we could take it slow, I mean...I want to get to know you better,"  
  
Ino squeezed his hand and smiled, "We can do whatever you want, Lee, as long as it will make both of us happy," The two of them held each other and later dismissed themselves to take a short stroll on the beach.  
  
When the couple left, Sakura gave a hopeful smile at them and then Neji whispered something in her ear. "Sakura...um, I want to ask you a question," Sakura listened with attentiveness as Neji finished his sentence, "do you mind at all that Ten-Ten is going to be sleeping in my bedroom with Hinata for the rest of the time we will be here?"  
  
Sakura then answered, "No, I don't mind. I bet that you two have a lot to catch up since you two were in the same team," she said without knowledge that the words that came out of her mouth could haunt her back someday.  
  
Right then, Sasuke didn't feel at all hungry and he excused himself and then started back to his bedroom, with Sakura looking confused and Temari feeling a dark satisfaction inside as she took a last bite out of her noodles.  
  
A/N: So who was it?? Sorry if I didn't put in your favorite character, but I'll try to add in some more...as you can see, these new people serve GOOD and IMPORTANT purposes ^^ *sigh* More chapters and more to come...if that's a good thing...  
  
~Eva~ 


	17. Confessions of a Former Tootsie Lollipop

A/N: *busy typing* What to write, what to write. *light bulb flashes on top of her head* I know!!! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing...I really do appreciate it!! ^^  
  
WARNING: May cause damage to the eyes due to staring at the computer in a longer period of time.  
  
SECOND WARNING: This following chapter is going to be a POV of Uchiha Sasuke. Enjoy!!^^  
  
Disclaimer: ^^  
  
~Reflections of a Former Tootsie Lollipop~  
  
Sasuke stood at the end of his bed listening to the warm chattering coming from the dining room across from the hall. His black hair was the color of midnight as his bangs were hung across from his forehead. Sasuke's black eyes then faded to a lighter shade of black as he closed his eyes and recollected of what has happened in the past since he had moved into the beach house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Deep in his thoughts)  
  
How many times do you have to endure the hard side just to get to the soft side of a person?  
  
Endless love and kindness and patience.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I even bother coming here...is it to escape the awful past or to look forward to the bright and new future for me? For the past year I was recently a student of Hataki Kakashi who was my sensei, a Jounin.  
  
When I found out that I was going to be teammates with the annoying Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura, who's had a crush on me ever since I met her...I was disappointed. How could I even accomplish my goals when I am stuck with these worthless people?  
  
Nothing.  
  
But I was wrong. I underestimated my team who later kind of had become friends.  
  
Friends.  
  
I've never really taken a chance to define that or even applied it to my life. I, Uchiha Sasuke have never really had a real friend, nor I dare to have to.  
  
For the past year I have been struggling with my strength as well as my rivalry with Naruto. At first I thought that he was this fake ninja trying to get people's attention just so he can get people to acknowledge him by annoying and pulling pranks. I was mistaken.  
  
Naruto has had improved in our team as he learned to control his chakra as well as his ninjutsu. Even though people display him as the most hyperactive ninja in Hidden Leaf Village, I still think of him as one of my companions.  
  
And as for Haruno Sakura, I don't even know where to start. Ever since we met, she has been going on endlessly on trying to get my attention, which does really turn me off. When people heard that I liked girls with long hair, she decided to fulfill my dreams by growing out her long mane just to make me notice her.  
  
I've never noticed her and I've always thought of her as a schoolgirl with a crush on a boy she would never get.  
  
A boy she would never get.  
  
Having her on my team totally disappointed me because then she would be busy trying to get my attention than putting in the effort into the team. I was mistaken, again.  
  
When we had our Chuunin Exam, we passed without a doubt on our first written test. But on our second test which was in the Forest of Death, everything that I've thought of Sakura changed.  
  
From a hopeless girl in love, Sakura changed into a devoted ninja trying to put her team first as her first priority. She began to think about whether or not she came into the team for the right reasons, and Sakura began to open her eyes and see things for real.  
  
Ever since we became roommates in the beach house, she turned back into the hopeless young schoolgirl in love with something she can't ever have. But things changed. Her ex-best friend, Yamanaka Ino snagged me before Sakura could even get a chance.  
  
To this day I don't even know why I even accepted to go out with Ino. However, I expected Sakura to pull up some tricks to separate Ino and me, but she didn't.  
  
She left us alone.  
  
Now, I could tell that Ino was satisfied with that, but I couldn't help thinking why she would do that. For years she has been trying to get my attention and then she stopped. No other girl that has liked me has ever done that.  
  
Except for Haruno Sakura.  
  
And as for the others, they re pretty much the same except for one person.  
  
Hyuga Neji.  
  
When I first met him, he was just like me. We both underestimated our teammates and yet found ourselves back to appreciating them. He was ruthless into getting what he wanted like what happened with Hinata and him, but they reconciled. (A/N: I don't know if they did, but in MY VERSION, they did ^^)  
  
Right when I started to go out with Ino, Neji started to pay attention to Sakura. I know that this may sound kind of out of my league, but I kind of felt weird in my stomach. I kept on thinking that Sakura wouldn't even look or talk to him, but she did. And eventually they became good friends.  
  
The last thing I would even think was that I would be envious of Sakura and Neji's relationship because mine with Ino's was nothing but just a dream or one of those moments when Ino is supposed to get what she wants.  
  
Ino  
  
Yamanaka Ino was a popular girl with looks with nothing in her mind but to get me. I, on the other hand didn't really feel anything for her because she was manipulative and very...well, how should I say it?  
  
She is very "Ino", and yes that may be weird but she does.  
  
She would stop at nothing but to beat her rival to get me. I felt like a trophy for her when we were going out, and I also felt that Ino was rubbing it into Sakura's face because she got me and not her. Sometimes I even question why Ino wanted me. I felt kind of used, because I could tell that Sakura wanted me because she truly and genuinely wanted me, while Ino, on the other hand, only wanted me because Sakura liked me.  
  
Ino was used to getting everything she wanted, and when her best friend started to have a crush on me, she did. It seems to me that Ino doesn't like it when people get what she can't have.  
  
And moving on to a better subject to talk about, the new roommates. They are nothing but morons, and annoying.  
  
Temari The blonde who obviously tried to catch my attention by twirling her ridiculous fork into her mouth. Like I care about that.  
  
Shikamaru  
  
He does nothing but complain about stuff. However, when he moved in I could tell that there was going to be something going on with Ino and him. They've been in the same team and have endured each other's flaws. I wonder what will happen since Rock Lee and Ino are going out.  
  
Ten-Ten  
  
She was on the same team as Rock Lee and Neji. Obviously she came here to settle down and find the guy of her dreams. I could tell that she wanted Neji from the start, but little does she know he and Sakura already have a decent friendship.  
  
Damn it! Why do I always have to mention Sakura? The name haunts my mind right now....every time I hear it or even say it, I can't help the feeling.  
  
Sakura means nothing to me. She's just one of my roommates that I will have to live with for the rest of the time being. But why do I have this feeling...this hunger to have her in my arms?  
  
This, I cannot explain...and probably never.  
  
A/N: ^^ How do you like it??? Was it a little too personal and intense? Well...keep reviewing!!! More chapters to come!!  
  
~Eva~ 


	18. A Green Face Can Get On Anybody's Case

A/N: Hey!! So how is the story?? *smiles* Thank you for all of the reviews, I really do appreciate it...especially my devoted readers. Hehe, so...so far we got Ten-Ten trying to get some from Neji while Temari is busy trying to lay a hand on Sasuke, and Shikamaru is complaining about Rock Lee and Ino. What will happen next? Will the current couples' love for each other be able to withstand the green faces??  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did, I would be swimming in my flow of fresh green paper...lol ^^  
  
~A Green Face Can Get On Anybody's Case~  
  
It's been a week since the new roommates arrived, and they made friends with others...until the week after that. That was when the roommates started to get real and fangs were revealed.  
  
Ten-Ten stretched out her arms as she got out of her bed and headed toward the restroom. While she was oozing some toothpaste from the tube, Sakura, from behind startled her.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ten-Ten, I didn't know you were here," Sakura apologized as Ten- Ten forgave her. Her energetic green eyes beamed at her friend and then lowered down to what Ten-Ten was holding.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Ten-Ten, but it so happens that the toothpaste you're using someone else's toothpaste," Sakura remembered that Ten-Ten had a minty scent to it instead of bubble-gum flavored toothpaste. She was kind of confused and kind of sweat dropped. Ten-Ten blushed and immediately shoved it away and used hers.  
  
(What the hell was she doing with Neji's toothpaste?? It could be a coincidence, could it? And bubble-gum flavored toothpaste??)  
  
Sakura then opened her own toothpaste and started brushing her teeth while Ten-Ten was rinsing her mouth. When the two were done, they then departed from each other to do their own agenda.  
  
Downstairs, Naruto was relaxing himself on the plump and comfy couch with his eyes closed while Hinata was cooking up some breakfast for them and the others. After Hinata was finished, the aroma of scrambled eggs streamed across the room and happened to pass Naruto's nose, which perked up and Naruto woke up.  
  
When Naruto's eyes curtained up he found himself with Hinata helping her make the table. He then saw the awake roommates come downstairs and filed in a line and went to their seats to consume some warm food to satisfy their empty stomachs.  
  
Naruto seated Hinata and then everyone started to devour down their meal, and much to his surprise, Hinata was making conversation with the "complaining" Shikamaru. Shockingly, Hinata giggled softly from a funny comment coming from the other end of the talk. Naruto looked to his other side to talk to and saw Temari.  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto listened as Temari talked to Sasuke.  
  
Expectantly, Sasuke didn't answer and ate his food without making a noise while the others were bubbling with conversation, except for Gaara.  
  
As Temari was trying to get Sasuke's attention, her eyes were set on her brother who was staring intently at her like a cat watching closely to his prey right before it was going to consume it.  
  
Temari excused herself and Gaara dismissed himself after that, and soon there were two empty chairs of all the other seats at the table.  
  
Gaara waited for his sister in his bedroom and when she arrived, he stared at her, which startled her.  
  
"Damn it, Gaara...what the hell do you want?" Temari held up her hands furiously.  
  
Gaara sat cross-legged on his bed and his eyes pierced into his sibling's and bluntly said, "Stay away from Sasuke," Temari was startled at his words, "he's not fit for you nor you for him," and in response, Temari stormed out of the room with only her last words hanging over Gaara's head.  
  
"You selfish bastard!! How come you don't want me to be happy?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Neji were strolling down the beach and were moving slowly side by side like two peas in a pod. Neji's black hair and Sakura's pink hair flowed with the wind and intertwined freely together.  
  
Much to her surprise, Neji reached for her hand and Sakura blushed, as she accepted his hand. The two paused and looked into each other's eyes, and Neji smiled. Sakura grinned happily as she felt herself drown and melt in the sight of those friendly eyes glittering like diamonds.  
  
When they resumed back to their stroll, Sakura's hand was still held in Neji's. Clasped together as if he didn't want to let go of her hand. Sakura then broke the friendly silence, and asked, "Neji, ever since this has been going on...I'm beginning to wonder where we stand," her emerald bright eyes looked up waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
Neji opened his mouth and before he answered, he was suddenly jerked away from her. Sakura looked at her hand that used to be in Neji's. His hand was gone. She glanced at the person who pulled him away and then let out a small gasp.  
  
"Neji! How come we've never had these walks when we were in our teams?" Ten- Ten smiled with her arms wrapped around Neji.  
  
Sakura was silent.  
  
Neji seemed to be irate with Ten-Ten, and instead of giving a response, he walked away from the two.  
  
Ten-Ten was shocked.  
  
The remaining girls glared at each other.  
  
"This is what you do to a friend of yours?" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes...and a solitary tear came down from her warm eyes with thoughts clouding in her head of what had happened before when Ino and she were best friends, and a guy came along.  
  
"I liked him before you did," Ten-Ten walked over and whispered into a startled Sakura, "I tend to stake my claim," and then she turned on her heel and went off following the remaining footsteps that Neji left off when he headed back to the beach house.  
  
Sakura looked to her side and saw a flock of seagulls flying together like a family, and then shook her head to forget what she saw. It'll never happen to me, she thought.  
  
Back at the house, Rock Lee and Ino were in his room arm in arm on Rock Lee's bed. They were exchanging love notes on the bed and Ino giggled with pleasure as she opened each of the unopened letters to read how much Rock Lee loved her in it.  
  
Later Shikamaru barged in and flew himself onto his bed with a noise. Ino looked and Shikamaru was on his back with his arms folded behind his head. His head then turned and Ino looked away and resumed back to the letter.  
  
"Do you know that it's rude to barge into a room without even giving a damn about what the other people will think when they have already occupied the room?" Rock Lee pointed out to Shikamaru who obviously ignored him as he turned his back on them.  
  
"Hey! I was talking to you, Shikamaru!" Rock Lee stood up and Ino held him down to prevent any further damage.  
  
"Lee, just...just leave him alone," Ino then led a furious Rock Lee out of the room. When they were out of sight, Shikamaru turned and looked to see some remaining letters on Rock Lee's bed. He headed over and read some of them, and impulsively threw them back on the bed, feverishly. Ino tried to calm Rock Lee down in the living room and Naruto and Hinata were in the same room with them. Ino apologized for her boyfriend's attitude, and dismissed him and her out of the room and headed out of the house and onto the soft sand.  
  
"Lee!" Ino's face was all red from restraining Rock Lee from his anger. "LEE!!" she raised her voice to another decibel and he listened.  
  
"Damn it, Lee! Why can't you just leave Shikamaru alone?" Ino ran into Rock Lee's arms, and he embraced her.  
  
"Have you seen the way he treats us? He treats us like dirt, and I do not want to live with someone who does that, and since he and I are in the same bedroom I go off when he does it," Rock Lee exploded with emotion and all Ino could do was calm him down.  
  
Later, there were the sound of footsteps coming down the steps outside of the door, and the couple looked only to see Shikamaru crossing his arms across his chest and scoffing at them.  
  
Rock Lee was about to head over to him, but Ino held onto his arm. "Lee!" Ino tried as hard as she could to make him stay as composed as possible. While Rock Lee was wasting his energy on telling Shikamaru off, he calmly stepped down and headed over to him. Ino was still holding onto him and Rock Lee was trying to break out of Ino's restrain like a lion untamed.  
  
Shikamaru came closer to Rock Lee and looked at him sympathetically. He let out a sigh and told Ino, "Why waste your strength on him? He's nothing but a fireball, settle for something calmer," he then walked away and went back into the house slamming the door on them.  
  
Inside, Naruto and Hinata were surprised at Shikamaru's attitude when he slammed the door and then stomped upstairs.  
  
"What's with him?" Naruto asked with his arm around Hinata.  
  
She shrugged hopelessly and then set her head on his shoulders and the two sat together cherishing their moment together.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was still on the beach and was astonished when she witnessed a raging Rock Lee and Ino trying to control him to prevent Rock Lee from hurting Shikamaru.  
  
What is up with the new roommates, she thought, all they bring to this house is trouble and chaos, she thought again.  
  
She stood for awhile and she was so caught up in her thoughts, she couldn't see a big tide heading toward her.  
  
The blue tide then pulled up and streamed past Sakura and her body drowned in it, she let out cry for help, but her voice was consumed by the mad waves. The girl tried to resist the force, but the tide was too strong and tried to pull her away from the surface.  
  
After a few seconds, she opened her eyes slowly and Sakura then found herself drowning in the water, and only a few bubbles emerged from her mouth. She felt herself going deeper and deeper into the ocean, and she looked up and saw the light. Where she was, the darkness consumed her. This is it, she thought. What she didn't see was someone diving in trying to save her.  
  



	19. Warming Up

A/N: Hello people!! *still typing* Was the previous chapter a little too emotional? If it was, did you like it? If you didn't, I apologize and I'll make a lighter approach to the characters, because when I write stories I tend to reflect on the character's attitude and thoughts which makes a big impact on the whole thing. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating!! Luv you all!!  
  
A Little Tiny Itsy Bitsy Note: I've been debating on who should rescue Sakura...and I hope that you all will like it, cuz it is gonna make things more interesting.  
  
~Eva~  
  
Disclaimer: Even though my birthday is coming up, I would really love to see Kakashi in Speedos with his nice ruby silk robe (from Fun at Water land by ShippoSan) popping out of a fake birthday cake and singing to me, "Happy Birthday,"(idea from Kaveh) *drools* (August 11)  
  
~Warming up~  
  
Gaara was still on his bed sitting in the same position since the last time he spoke a word. He looked up and caught eyes with Neji, but he broke the connection as he headed to his room. Just then, running footsteps were heard from the stairs and Gaara saw Ten-Ten heading into her room.  
  
A smile crept up his face.  
  
Gaara attentively listened to the dialogue next door since the wall was thin and was pretty audible if the person was talking at a certain decibel. Ten-Ten was.  
  
"Neji," Ten-Ten sat on her bed panting from the long run and looked at him. He was staring with a blank expression at her and Ten-Ten spoke again, "what is up with you? Ever since we were with Rock Lee you never really cared about girls, what happened when I was gone?"  
  
"I don't know," Neji finally answered and Ten-Ten sweat dropped. She wasn't expecting such a short answer, "I guess...that I've changed," he finished.  
  
"What do you mean 'changed'?" Ten-Ten sat up straight, "don't tell me that you're a softie now...the Neji I knew could do much better than mope around some other girl rather than paying attention to his own agenda," Ten-Ten explained. She couldn't believe what she'd heard.  
  
Neji used to be this coldhearted guy who was ruthless, she thought, what happened?  
  
Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and then she spoke for herself, "It's that girl, isn't it Neji?" Neji looked up at the sound of her name, and Ten-Ten felt her heart break into pieces.  
  
He never did that when he heard my name, she thought.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Ten-Ten went over to Neji and tried to shake him just to get out the answer from him, "don't tell me....she drugged you!?!" Ten-Ten shook him more furiously than ever, and Neji broke out of her reach.  
  
"She didn't drug me, Sakura will never do that," The answer stung Ten-Ten like poison, "she's different than any girl I met, instead of shunning me, she approached me and just got to me," Neji said thoughtfully. Ten-Ten looked at Neji's face, and noticed that his facial expression changed.  
  
"If you've got the time to get to know her, she's actually a nice girl," Neji replied with a smile, "not to mention...a nice taste of humor, as well." Ten-Ten couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You really do like her, don't you?" Ten-Ten switched moods from bitchy to nice.  
  
"Yes, very much." Neji answered thoughtfully and all Ten-Ten could do was to let Sakura and him get together. Ten-Ten wanted him to be happy, and if he couldn't be satisfied with her, but with Sakura...then so be it.  
  
"So...since you like her, and she likes...what are you going to do?" Ten- Ten inquired.  
  
"That's not for you to figure out Ten-Ten, only me," Neji smiled and fell back on his bed and closed his eyes while Ten-Ten smiled at him.  
  
I'm happy for you, she thought, I really am.  
  
~*~  
  
[Note: Before you read the following paragraphs, PLEASE DO NOT TRY ANYTHING THAT IS SAID BY NARUTO....SINCE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT HE HAS A WEIRD TASTE IN RAMEN!! Thank you. ]  
  
[I would also like to thank Kaveh for introducing me into this weird information, although he said it tastes good...I recommend that you do not try it. ^^ ]  
  
Naruto was informing Hinata the works of Ramen. Nothing would make him more happy than to have someone who was so sincere to even listen to him blabbing about Ramen.  
  
"....and recently I discovered that having some soda pop with ramen and including the soup was good," Naruto finished his long lecture on the many facts of Ramen.  
  
Hinata giggled and clapped, and Naruto accepted her applause. The two hugged and kissed, and Hinata whispered in his ear, "I love you, Naruto- kun,"  
  
Naruto squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead softly, "I love you too, Hinata," Later, the pair was interrupted by Temari who came out of Sasuke's room. She went over to Hinata and Naruto, and apologized.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two, but....by any chance...have you seen Sasuke?" Temari asked.  
  
Naruto and Hinata shook their heads and Temari left thinking where he was.  
  
~*~  
  
His hands checked her pulse to see if she was still alive, there was a faint one. The girl's pink hair was steeped with salt water and her hair was wilted from her shoulders as the guy tried to check her pulse.  
  
"Come on," he said. He opened Sakura's mouth and listened for any breathing patterns.  
  
No breathing  
  
The guy knew that the only way to save her was the mouth-to-mouth routine. He pinched Sakura's nose and opened her mouth and blew in some air into the lifeless body. Soon Sakura was back to life and started to gag and spit out some water that was leftover when she was in the ocean.  
  
She opened her green eyes which were of a faded emerald color and her pale cheeks resumed back to its normal rosy color. She reached her hand to her hero's face and whispered to him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," her voice was soft and so innocent that Sasuke attempted a smile.  
  
"You're back, Sakura," Sasuke let Sakura have a few minutes to relax until he can carry her back to the house.  
  
"Why...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was confused.  
  
"I...we need to get you back to the house," Sasuke gently carried her in his arms and brought her back to the house and Hinata and Naruto greeted him with a worried look and the three both helped Sakura to recuperate in Naruto's room, since she was too weak to be upstairs.  
  
While Hinata was nursing Sakura in Sasuke's bed, Naruto brought Sasuke outside.  
  
"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto scratched his head, and Sasuke looked at Sakura.  
  
"Make sure she gets better," Sasuke then left leaving Naruto to seek the answer for himself as he went back to Hinata who just put a warm towel on Sakura's forehead.  
  
"I hope she'll be all right, it seems that she's been in the water for a period of time," Hinata looked at Naruto who put a arm around her, "if Sasuke didn't save her in time....she would've died," Hinata shivered at the last word as she held Sakura's hand hoping that she will wake up.  
  
Soon everyone knew what had happened to the pink-haired girl and surrounded her in her bedroom while Hinata tried to calm down everyone, "Please...no crowding, Sakura really needs her rest," The throng of people listened to her and they then departed and Neji stayed behind.  
  
"Are there visitors allowed?" Neji kindly asked Hinata; she nodded and then left the room to leave the two alone.  
  
Neji headed over to where Sakura was lying weakly in the bed, and he could tell that her vital signs were trying to strengthen. The guy cupped the unconscious face and smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I left you," Neji held Sakura's hand, "it was rude of me to leave you, damn it...if I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened," without a doubt, a single and warm tear streaked down from his eye and he held Sakura's hand closer to his face and he kissed it.  
  
Right after that, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Neji by her bedside with her hand near his face. She could tell that everyone knew what happened and were probably waiting outside for their turn to visit her.  
  
"Neji," her emerald eyes shone with delight.  
  
"Sakura, you're awake," Neji looked up from her hand and stared straight into those lush green eyes that always smiled with kindness, and then leaned and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Sakura tried to get up and then cried in pain and Neji helped her back to her old position. "Don't push yourself, Sakura...you need to rest," Neji touched her face and then smiled, "you're probably wondering who saved you..." Neji took a glance at the weak girl.  
  
She responded with a frail answer, "Sasuke-kun," Neji shivered at the name and attempted to give her a smile.  
  
Outside of Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom the rest of the roommates were waiting for news of Sakura, and Hinata sat closer to the door hoping for the best, and Naruto comforted her.  
  
Ino was on the couch with Rock Lee who has been quiet for the whole day since that was-supposed-to-be-a-fight with Shikamaru. Sakura could've died, she thought. She winced at the thought that someone in the household passed away.  
  
Later, the door opened and Neji told everyone that Sakura is ok. Soon one by one they visited her except for Sasuke who dismissed himself and went out the door, and Neji followed him.  
  
Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and his black eyes were not of that icy glare he used to have but in a dazed look as if recalling what had happened for the past few hours. Neji came next to him and they both stood in silence as the witness the rise and fall of the tides.  
  
"I know that you saved Sakura, and I would like to thank you for that," Neji broke the silence. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I could tell that you two are....," Sasuke tried to finish his sentence with that one word and Neji concluded it as being friends. Sasuke nodded and understood that Sakura and Neji liked each other and felt something tweak inside of him.  
  
"I'm happy for you two," Sasuke then walked away to prevent any further feelings toward Sakura and Neji's eyes followed him.  
  
It's time to move on, he thought, but how come I have this feeling that Sakura is the only one that understands me and the only one that ever will?  
  
^_^ Eva ^_^  
  



	20. It Takes Two to Tango

A/N: *hands clasped together and bows* I'm very sorry if I hadn't been "updating" but lots of stuff have been going on...I'm gonna be a tutor *sweat drop* and I have to make the agendas and get out some booklists and write a contract for the parent...*smile* but I promise *pinkie-swear* that I will update as soon as I can!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto?  
  
~It Takes Two to Tango~  
  
The tropical-like trees swayed in motion back and forth while the breeze wove between them like ribbons. Birds sweetly sang their tune while the ocean roared in unison as the sunbeams radiated off its great warmth and brightness that spread across the windows hoping to get the people to remove the curtains and look out of their windows.  
  
Ino and Rock Lee were at the beach sitting on the rocks, while Rock Lee was making Ino laugh with his humorous remarks. Ino's blonde hair was up in a ponytail with a red ribbon to show that she was 'taken' XD*  
  
Rock Lee gently held Ino into his warm hands and held it closely as if he never wanted to let go of her. The girl blushed and gave him a peck on the lips and drew back leaving hearts in the boy's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Ino" Rock Lee could feel his cheeks warm and was confused whether he was actually blushing or it was the sun's fault. His girlfriend gave his hand a squeeze and sat closer to him and whispered those words into his words as if to seduce him.  
  
"I love you too...Lee,"  
  
Just then Rock Lee startled her with his energy as he quickly got up and led her to the waters while Ino leapt with joy as she felt the cold waters covering her feet. She looked to her side and saw Rock Lee securely holding her as they held each other.  
  
Suddenly, the two of them found each other dancing in the waters and they laughed with delight and Rock Lee twirled Ino and her blue summer dress she was wearing ^^ twirled like a princess and when he drew her closer, they paused until a big tide covered them.  
  
After a while, Ino and Rock Lee popped their heads out of the water and the guy found his girlfriend laughing. "That was hilarious, Lee," Ino swam towards Rock Lee and he did the same thing. As the height of the tide diminished, the two held each other as they both walked to the sand to grab their sandals.  
  
As they walked up to the door, Rock Lee put his wet arm around Ino and suggested that they should do it again. Ino, in response, held his hand and sweetly answered, "I would love to, Lee...as long as I'm with you." They both entered the entrance and both ran up to wash themselves from the sand and salt of the waters they splashed around.  
  
Back at the house, Hinata was with Sakura giving her some warm soup (not ramen ^^) while Naruto brought in some wet towels for her forehead. "Sakura, it seems that you've been getting better, now," Hinata kindly brought up as Sakura took some silent sips of the soup and then put the bowl gently on her lap and then winced.  
  
Naruto went over and comforted Sakura, "Sakura-Chan! You shouldn't move that much...the bandages aren't healed yet,"  
  
"Sorry," was the first word that Sakura said for the entire morning while Hinata and Naruto were helping her, "thank you," she thanked them and the couple smiled.  
  
"We're just helping a friend of ours," Naruto smiled with an arm behind his head.  
  
"Well, after you finish your soup...I suppose that you could go out, but not too far...and I want you to stay away from the water, because your wounds aren't healed yet," Hinata was instructing Sakura as if she were a kid. Sakura put her hand up and told her not to worry, just as Neji entered the door.  
  
"I'll leave you lovebirds alone," Hinata whispered and gave Sakura a wink as she and Naruto left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto and Hinata were in the living room watching some television beside each other with Naruto holding the remote control. (Guys...and the remote control...^^) He was flipping the channels until he reached the Food Channel, and today's special was Sushi.  
  
Hinata looked to her right and sweat dropped when she saw Naruto practically drooling as he was watching the chef slowly making the sushi. A few seconds after that, Naruto stood up with his hand up in the air. He brought Hinata up with him and triumphantly said, "We're going to make sushi, Hinata!!!" In response, Hinata smiled and kindly got out the supplies while Naruto was observing the vegetables and other ingredients that were spread over the counter.  
  
"Naruto-kun, do you know where the Nori is?" Hinata was searching over the place while she had a bamboo mat already in place on the counter. Naruto looked up and looked at the bag he was eating. ^^  
  
"Uh, Hinata is Nori the seaweed?" Naruto could feel himself sweat dropping and looked into the plastic bag and was relived that were a few pieces left.  
  
"Did you eat some, Naruto-kun," Hinata expected this to happen, and she told him that it was ok and that he knew that he will correct his mistakes, "Now, let's make some sushi,"  
  
Naruto got out the instructions and read the first instruction, "Place a sheet of Nori on the bamboo mat, shiny side down," and Hinata did as explained, "Keeping your hands moistened, put two or three tablespoons of sushi rice in the center of the Nori and spread evenly over the seaweed,"  
  
Hinata went to the sink and wet her hands a little and then Naruto handed her a bowl of rice and some spoons. "Use the palm of your hand at the side of the seaweed to form a firm edge, and leave a one-inch margin at the top of the Nori to seal the roll," Hinata did what was instructed and then stopped.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I don't want to be the one doing all the work," Hinata smiled. Naruto gave a nervous grin and confessed that the only thing he can make is scrambled eggs and ramen, "It's ok, I'll help you," Hinata kindly grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to where the sushi was being made.  
  
Naruto looked what has been made so far and then sweat dropped, "It looks hard,"  
  
Hinata held his hand and said, "It's ok, it's really easy," Hinata then grabbed the instructions and read it.  
  
"Spread a streak of Wasabi across the middle, then add layers of fish and vegetables across the center of the rice," Hinata handed him the tube of Wasabi and Naruto carefully opened it and then asked for the instructions again.  
  
"Spread a streak of Wasabi in the middle," Hinata was breaking it down into easier sentences, "then add some fish which is by your left and some vegetables across the center of the rice," Hinata explained.  
  
Later, Naruto gave a happy chuckle and Hinata clapped. "Good job, Naruto- kun, I knew that you'd be able to do it," and Naruto kissed her with gratitude.  
  
"Naruto-kun," Hinata closed her eyes and dropped the instructions on the floor and caressed his face as they moved in and kissed again.  
  
Later, the two resumed back to the sushi-making and Hinata was reading out from the directions, "To roll, fold the bamboo mat so the filling is enclosed in the center of the Nori," Naruto successfully accomplished the instruction and Hinata smiled.  
  
"Next, press the mat around the roll for about thirty seconds to shape it," Naruto did as he was told, "then moisten the margin of seaweed and seal the roll as tightly as possible."  
  
Naruto wet his hands and then tightly sealed the roll hoping that none of the fish and vegetables would pop out. When he was finished, a sweat drop appeared on his cheek as Hinata continued on with the instructions.  
  
"Remove the mat from around the roll, press in the loose ends and place it on a cutting board, seam side down," Hinata said, "then, slice the roll into one-inch rounds, using a wet, sharp knife." Hinata went over to some drawers near the refrigerator and got out a knife.  
  
She carefully handed it over to Naruto who was shaking by the size of the knife and the sharpness. "It's ok," Hinata comforted him as he cautiously sliced the roll into smaller versions.  
  
"Do not saw, but cut firmly, straight down." Hinata instructed and Naruto then felt relieved as he finished the rolls. Before he took a bite, Hinata stopped him, "don't eat it yet, we have to make some more...for the others," at that comment, Naruto fell backwards and Hinata whispered, "Naruto-kun," as she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Neji was holding Sakura as they slowly walked to the warm sand, "Are you sure you want to go out here?" he was worried about her health, and Sakura nodded with certainty.  
  
They then settled onto the sand where Neji brought out a blanket and laid it on the sand where the two of them sat down on it. In just a while, Neji could hear some sniffles from Sakura and asked what was wrong.  
  
Sakura held her face and touched the bandages, "It's really romantic here with you, but I look ugly with all these bandages," Neji held her hand and shook his head.  
  
"Sakura, don't be ridiculous...you still look beautiful regardless of your bandages," Neji kindly answered. The two held each other as they sat in silence and then Neji kissed Sakura on the lips which Sakura held Neji's head as they kissed.  
  
Thoughts were swarming in Sakura's head, about what had happened and then she realized that this was her first kiss.  
  
First kiss  
  
When they pulled away, Sakura felt her face blush and Neji smiled as he touched her face gently as he brushed some hair away from her pretty face. "Sakura...you probably have been wondering where we stand," Neji said.  
  
"Do you...do you want to be my girlfriend?" Neji smiled at her and Sakura beamed at him and kissed him on the mouth and held him closer.  
  
"Yes," Sakura laughed and Neji laughed with her as he put his arm around her.  
  
Nearby, Sasuke was leaning against the beach house observing the happy couple out on the beach. The wind was beating against his black hair as he had his arm crossed across from his chest. His black eyes looked at Sakura, and they stayed there until someone blocked his view.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Temari interrupted his view, "I haven't seen you ever since this afternoon, where were you?"  
  
"Here," Sasuke simply answered.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?" Temari put her hands on her waist in a disappointed look, and then a smile approached her face, "how about a kiss, then? Have you had your first kiss?"  
  
"Yes, from that annoying blonde inside," Sasuke said.  
  
Confused, Temari asked, "Which blonde?" XD*  
  
A smile crept up his face and said, "Naruto," and Temari laughed and then realized that he was serious. She backed away and said, "are you gay?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Sasuke said with a mischievious smile. Horrified, Temari walked away.  
  
She is so gullible, he thought as he brought back his gaze on Sakura. His eyes then looked at the sky which was darkening. Sasuke then headed back in while the couple began to fold the blanket to go back into the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Temari ran to her room and plopped herself onto her bed and saw Gaara on his bed meditating.  
  
She broke the silence between them and angrily said, "Happy?"  
  
Gaara opened his eyes and broke out of his meditating and smiled. Temari put up his hands in defeat, "How come you don't want me happy?"  
  
"It's not that, if you're talking about that boy," Gaara's deep voice startled his sibling.  
  
"He's not called 'that boy' his name happens to be Sasuke," Temari rolled her eyes, "so, why are you happy if it isn't about Sasuke rejecting me?"  
  
Gaara looked up and saw Ten-Ten walking to her room from outside of his door. Temari looked at Gaara and then at the girl. A smile came onto the blonde's face.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Temari asked but Gaara didn't answer because he resumed back to his meditating. She fell backwards and whispered, "Ten-Ten, huh?"  
  
^_^ Eva ^_^ 


	21. Blackout!

A/N: Hello!! Sorry if it took so long………fanfiction has been down lately………*pouts* just to let you guys know that I wont be able to update next week because of some 'stuff' going on………but I will update as soon as I can………hehe!!

Disclaimer: no comment

~Blackout!!~

Nightfall came and the sound of the tides coming in could be heard in the silence over the beach house. The tropical-like trees were going hard with the harsh wind banging everywhere in sight, like a raging tiger. Among the harshness from outside, the beach house seemed warm and calm inside as everyone gathered for dinner. 

Hinata and Ino were serving the others, passing plates and eating utensils while Naruto was preparing the meal. Everyone else sat down and started chatting about daily gossip………well some of them. ^^

Sakura sat down next to Neji holding his hand and were easily displayed as lovebirds when the others saw them. Sasuke, on the other hand sat alone in a corner of the dinner table beside Hinata and Naruto.

As they were all eating, the lights above them blinked on and off by itself once, and everyone thought that it was nothing. Dinner was normal, again………and later they cleaned after themselves and started to do their own things.

Ino decided to help Hinata with the dishes and Rock Lee said that he will meet her upstairs while Shikamaru stayed behind. Neji wanted to escort Sakura to her bedroom but she told him that she wanted to stay downstairs for a while, and he followed her wishes. Temari and her sibling went upstairs after Rock Lee while Sasuke just sat at the dinner table watching everyone.

The lights flickered again and Naruto became frustrated. He scratched his head and said to Hinata, "They are beginning to be annoying, Hinata," Hinata told him that it's ok, it happens all the time when it's really windy outside. ^^

Sakura later dismissed herself to the restroom and Neji decided to go upstairs while she was in there. Ten-Ten realized that Neji was going upstairs and decided to follow him. 

Later, the dishes were done and Hinata decided to follow Naruto to his bedroom and Ino dried the counter with a towel and started to head upstairs. Shikamaru, on the other hand followed her because he had nothing to do, while Sasuke started to clean his dishes.

Inside the restroom, Sakura carefully washed her face trying not to get some of the bandages wet and later she washed her hands. Her green eyes then looked at her reflection and then turned away. Then there was someone from outside of the door, "Could I come in? I just need to wash my hands," Sakura opened the door for the person and he turned on the faucet, and right when Sakura turned the doorknob, all lights went out.

Startled, Sakura continued to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Um, excuse me, the door won't budge," she continued to yank on the doorknob and the person gently pushed her aside and opened the door himself.

It wouldn't budge.

"Damn," he whispered as he was trying to open the door………he decided to pound on it, but Sakura stopped him.

"No, don't. I think that we'd better wait for the others, since destroying the door just to get out won't be helpful, at all," Sakura thoughtfully suggested, and the person nodded, but Sakura couldn't see anything, because it was too dark. (There was no nightlight, and even if there was………it would be out)

Ino was also trapped in the restroom but with someone else too. She was busy pounding on the door, "HELP!!" The guy behind her just sat there.

"Bah, don't even think about it. They can't hear us because of this 'special door' we have………I read it in the Terms and Conditions on the invitation here." Shikamaru said. Ino furiously sat down on the floor looking into the darkness around her.

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "You are ridiculous………who reads that anyway?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Uh……………anyone who has common sense," Shikamaru sneered, "But……….oh wait! You're a blonde, never mind."

A vein popped from Ino's temples and then she held up a fist at him, but he couldn't see it. "How dare you!! No one insults in front of my face and you will never do that again, you hear me??"

"Listening to a blonde like you, nah too much of a nuisance," Shikamaru laughed while Ino slapped him. (Nice shot ^^)

"You do not have any sincerity!! You are nothing but a conceited, inconsiderate little……………" but before Ino could finish her insult, Shikamaru pulled her closer to him and landed a long kiss on her lips.

Ino paused in her steps while her lips were pressed against Shikamaru's. She immediately pulled away and couldn't move. She touched her lips that have been pressed against Shikamaru. Ino looked up and couldn't see the face expression on him, nor he can see hers.

"Why…………what was that all about?" Ino was confused at the moment and tried to recollect everything that had happened since she and Shikamaru have been trapped in the bathroom.

"Bah, nothing. I just felt like doing that." Shikamaru made up a pretext.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?? I AM SOOO NOT WHAT YOU THINK!! I AM NOT AT ALL EASY!!!" Ino yelled at him. There was an awkward silence that crept over them.

Shikamaru let out a sigh, "Why can't you love me, Ino?"

Ino gasped and looked down at the ground, "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I love you," without a hesitation, Shikamaru confessed.

~*~

On the other hand, Rock Lee was in his bedroom alone in the darkness. He couldn't see anything and decided that he would sleep away until the blackout would be dismissed.

"I hope you're ok, Ino," Rock Lee whispered before he dozed off to a sleep.

Downstairs, Naruto and Hinata were in the same bedroom ^^ and they realized that the lights were out. "Hinata?" Naruto called out to her in the dark.

Naruto felt a hand in his and smiled, "I'm here, Naruto-kun,"

In Neji's bedroom, Ten-Ten and Neji sat quietly on their beds waiting for the lights to be turned back on; none of them dared to go outside because it was pitch black.

Temari and Gaara, like Ten-Ten and Neji waited silently for the lights to turn back on. To break the silence Temari kindly brought up the subject about Ten-Ten.

"So…………………brother, you like Ten-Ten don't you?" she looked into the dark by her side and could sense her sibling's presence.

"………"

"Gaara?"

"………"

"If you are at a loss of words, don't worry………even I can be speechless and shy to talk about some people that I really like,"

"Then what about that Sasuke boy,"

"Him? He's just this guy that I like………but I don't like him anymore," Temari fell back on her bed, "Damn it………when are these lights going to get back on?"

"Just wait,"

"Easy for you to say………you can stay up all night because you can't sleep at all,"

"That's the point………just wait,"

Temari gave out a curse and then turned to her side and closed her eyes. If the blackout is going to stay on all night………I might as well sleep on it, she thought.

^_^ Eva ^_^


	22. Hours of Darkness

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting………hehe, well I did have a good time at the stuff I've been doing. (VBS) (Tutoring) Happy reading!!

~Eva~

Disclaimer: ………………

~Hours of Darkness~

Naruto and Hinata held each other in the darkness around them. They couldn't hear anything but the sounds of the harsh wind whistling behind the windows like a condemned spirit.

"Hinata," Naruto squeezed her hand.

"Hm?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, many times, but I have never grown tired of hearing those words coming out of your mouth," Hinata pulled closer to her boyfriend and they held each other through the night.

Meanwhile, Neji and Ten-Ten were in the bedroom waiting silently for the lights to be back on. Ten-Ten couldn't see what her roommate was up to since everything was pitch-black. 

"Neji?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Neji answered.

"So………how is everything, with you and Sakura?" Ten-Ten had a hard time saying her name, because ever since she moved her, she despised her for taking Neji away.

"Going well, I suppose," Neji replied and silence then had befallen among the two.

"Neji, do you think that we would have had a chance if Sakura didn't come into our lives?" Ten-Ten bit her tongue regretting what she had said.

"I don't know, but right now I'm going to focus on what the two of us have, a friendship," Neji told her, "and I'm also going to focus on my girlfriend, too."

Girlfriend

The word stung Ten-Ten like a deadly disease that cannot be healed.

"When did this start?" Ten-Ten tried to be happy for him. 

"Yesterday afternoon, we spent the whole day out on the beach," Neji smiled.

Ten-Ten then turned to her other side on her bed and tried to close her eyes to sleep on what had happened.

"Besides, there seems to be someone here who likes you," what Neji said brought Ten-Ten's attention who then sat up straight listening closely to what he has to say.

"Who?" Ten-Ten curiously asked.

"The guy next door," Neji simply answered.

Ten-Ten fell back in a state of shock, "Gaara?"

Neji smiled in the dark, and Ten-Ten sweat dropped.

~*~

Ino couldn't believe what Shikamaru had said to her. First, he and she somehow got stuck in the bathroom upstairs, and then he started to insult her and then he kissed her, Ino thought.

***This was one hell of a night***

"I can't," Ino looked away and a tear fell from her face.

"Yes you can, just break up with Rock Lee, and then you can be with me!" Shikamaru suggested.

"It's not that easy,"

"Yes, it is,"

"No, it isn't,"

"Yes! It is!!"

"NOO!! It's not at all that easy!!"

"Explain,"

"I like being with Rock Lee," was all that Ino could say.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"What?" Ino couldn't believe what Shikamaru asked her.

"Do you love him?" Shikamaru repeated.

"That………is none of your business,"

"Just answer it,"

"What kind of question is that?" 

"Ino, it's just a yes or no question, really simple,"

Ino didn't answer, "Do you love him?" Shikamaru asked again.

While the two were forced into a moment of stillness, downstairs in the restroom Sakura and her mysterious stranger were having some issues going on, too.

Sakura fell down to the floor and sat cross-legged looking into the dark. She knew that she wasn't alone in this small room and yet she was curious to know who it was. The voice she heard was just only a muffled mutter and she hadn't heard the voice clearly out in the open.

"Hello?" she whispered into the shadows. Something rustled in front of her and she shook with fear.

"I'm here," the person muttered, again.

"May I ask who you are?" Sakura raised her voice a little higher to make it more clearly.

"It's better off if you didn't, Sakura," the guy then moved forward to be closer to the girl whose back was against the door, "and besides, you wouldn't care who I am," he muttered again and Sakura could tell that it was someone she knew.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Sakura asked softly because she knew that she had no need to talk louder since the two of them were only a few inches away from each other.

"Because you have someone now, someone really special, while I am nothing to you anymore," he said. And Sakura's eyes were dilated and shocked because she knew who they were coming from.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura simply said and in response he heard a slight chuckle coming from him.

Sasuke smiled, "Yes, I am him," he then bent closer and then kissed softly on her cheek and whispered some tender words to her, "I love you, Sakura………don't ever change," he pulled away just when the lights turned back on.

With the lights on, Sakura just sat there astonished by the fact that Sasuke, the boy she had loved all her life but not anymore, actually had feelings for her all along but was afraid to show it………kissed her.

Sasuke got up and held out his hand to Sakura and helped her up. He then turned on the doorknob and the door opened, "Well, what do you know?" he then stepped out and Sakura followed him through the hallway when Naruto's bedroom door opened.

"Thank god!!! If I was stuck in the dark that long………" Naruto let out his emotion while Hinata was trying to calm him down but then stood high with his fist in the air, "but now I don't have to worry!!" and Hinata sweat dropped.

In Neji and Ten-Ten's bedroom, Neji got up and realized that the lights were on and got out of his bed. He then started down the stairs and saw Sakura waiting for him. "Sakura," he held out his arms and Sakura embraced him.

"Are you all right?" he examined her bandages and knew that she was ok, "I hope that those rocks weren't hard for you," Neji kissed Sakura on the lips and held her for a moment when a half asleep Rock Lee came downstairs.

"Has anyone seen Ino?" he yawned and then heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and saw Ino. He ran to her and kissed her gently on the lips with no knowledge that they've been kissed already through half of the night.

"You ok? Where were you??" Rock Lee was bubbling with questions and Ino just held close to her boyfriend as if afraid to letting him go just when Shikamaru came downstairs. Ino took a glance at him and so did him; they locked eyes and then broke apart.

No one must ever know what happened tonight, she thought as she smiled at her current boyfriend.

"Where are the others?" Naruto scratched his head, and then Hinata answered for him.

"They're probably asleep; they were probably sleeping on the blackout," Hinata politely said to the others who nodded.

Hinata looked at the current couples and noticed that something had happened between them. Tonight probably changed everything………hopefully for the best, she thought as everyone was getting ready for bed.

^_^ Eva ^_^


	23. Cherry Blossoms

A/N: Hello.........I will still be updating on Come Come Paradise but I will also be working on another story, "What a Girl Really Wants," which is going to be based on Sakura being a mega platinum singer that has she wants.........but she wants to live her life as a normal person instead of being crowded by reporters and the paparazzi and not having any privacy at all. 

Note: The new story I have is basically about Sakura discovering her true self and what she wants in her life. (What a Girl Really Wants) And just to let you know.........Sasuke and the other characters that you know are not ninjas like the regular series. So, I basically twisted the plot around ^_^ sorry if that's a bad thing, but you see.........this story is just an experiment and I just hope that it'll get good reviews!!! So, keep reading Come Come Paradise as well as What a Girl Really Wants!!! Love you all!!

~Eva~

Second Note: *wondering* Do you guys actually read my notes?!?!? *smiles*.........enjoy reading this Chapter and please read and review!!! ^_^

~Cherry Blossoms~

It was a warm afternoon that day and the days began to get better than ever. The tropical-like trees swayed in motion as if dancing in the warm sun, and the waves roaring with delight while the birds sang in unison to accompany it. Nature could have never been better.

Inside the beach house everyone was going through their own agenda downstairs as they all ate lunch together. Naruto and Hinata were engaging into a nice conversation as they consumed some of their meals together. Ino and Rock Lee had their own share of silence while Shikamaru was eyeing them throughout the whole meal. Ten-Ten was sitting nervously next to Gaara who obviously kept on sneaking glimpses of her, and Temari was sitting in solitude with Sasuke. Another couple was chattering and laughing at the other side of the table.

Sakura and Neji

"Look at that cute couple!! I wonder how they did it," Temari smiled as she looked at Sasuke. His black onyx eyes darted at her as if to say, "Don't talk to me," and then he left the beach house to get some clearing out of his head.

Lunch was nearly over and the roommates dismissed themselves and started to clean after themselves. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke had meant last night during the blackout.

She told Neji that she wanted to clear her mind a little bit and he nodded with his approval. And soon, Sakura was out the door looking around the beach only to find a solitary figure staring at the beach alone.

"Sasuke-kun?" her voice sounded like one of those romantically involved movie stars as if waiting for their men to woo her.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her as he casually walked down the sandy surface approaching her by a few inches away, "you look.........you look pretty today," he tried to sound relaxed and Sakura blushed.

"Um.........Sasuke-kun, what you said to me that other night........." but before she could finish Sasuke interrupted her.

"That was nothing," he shrugged it off and then started to walk away.

"What do you mean 'that was nothing', and don't walk away from the people that care for you!!" Sasuke halted in his position while Sakura yelled after him, "you think that once you walk away from anything everything will be ok and solved? Think again!!" Sakura ran up to him.

"Sasuke-............" Sakura tried to put her hand on his shoulder but instead he turned around with his onyx eyes fading into a soft surface.

"Yeah, so I deserve to be alone since I didn't return your affections," Sasuke blurted out.

"No............................it's ok," Sakura landed a smile which comforted Sasuke a little bit.

"I don't deserve to be loved," he plainly said and Sakura shook her head with dissatisfaction.

"Everyone deserves to be loved.........and no one deserves to be lonely," Sakura sweet-talked.

"Well.........I deserve to be alone," Sasuke flatly said it out loud.

"No, don't say that because like I said, everyone deserves to be loved.........it's just that I have........................" Sakura was trying to fit a word in her sentence and Sasuke finished it for her.

"Changed," he suggested.

"Yes....................I have changed," Sakura nodded softly hoping for him to understand.

"Then what do you want from me?" Sasuke held up his hands in defeat and ran through his hair with his hand. His eyes were hurt and full of angst and Sakura wanted to cheer him up.

"Your friendship," Sakura gave a cheery smile.

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears and tried to think if Sakura really meant that.

"Your friendship, Sasuke-kun.............I would greatly appreciate it if you would gladly be my friend," Sakura put her hands together behind her as if she was a little girl kindly asking for permission.

"It's Neji, huh" Sasuke put his hands back into his pockets while the breeze swept through his black hair.

"Yes, I really do like him," Sakura looked aside at the crystal blue waters which reflected from the bright rays from the sun. Her emerald green eyes shimmered in the vivid sunlight while Sasuke's black eyes glistened in a gloomy manner.

"I'm happy for you," Sasuke turned his head and stared at Sakura who also looked at him. Sakura could tell that he really meant it, "I guess that I should be alone now.........since you were the only girl who genuinely cared for me," his onyx eyes stared at the ground.

When he looked up he saw a teary eyed Sakura who managed to make him smile, "Girls are not my thing, you know........." Sasuke let out a sigh and surprisingly, Sakura ran to him and embraced him.

"Thank you," Sakura laid her hand on his shoulders and Sasuke held her for awhile.

"No, Sakura.........thank you for understanding me," the two pulled apart and Sasuke wiped a tear from Sakura's face and smiled, "go on.........your lucky guy is waiting for you in that house, go on before he wonders where you are," Sasuke bid goodbye to her. And as Sakura walked off toward the house, Sasuke turned around with his back toward her.

"Things have changed, eh Sakura?" Sasuke lowered his eyes and smirked at the thought. He then looked out toward the horizon and had his hands back into his pockets.

"Then we shall meet again," he whispered while the cold wind consumed his voice as it streaked past its direction.

A/N: Just press that "submit button" and type away!!! And be sure to read my other story!! ^_^ Eva ^_^


	24. Naruto's Cookout

A/N: I finally updated!! Whoo hoo!!! ^_^ Please read n review!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto..........you no sue.

~Naruto's Cookout~

Naruto stretched his arms out and yawned as his electric blue eyes opened with great alacrity. He then got out of his bed and cleaned up for the new day and changed into his usual clothes. Later, he went out of the bathroom and had quick ramen and then he was out the door to do some laps.

His blonde hair drifted with the early breeze as it swept down from the waving palm trees. The bright sunrays gleamed in the clear blue skies, with no ominous clouds. A new day.

After his first lap, he collapsed with his hands on his knees and couldn't stop panting from the "long run" he ran around the house. ^_^ Naruto wobbled to a close bench and then held out a water bottle only to have leftover ramen soup to consume after a hard jog. (hehe) After a sip, he heard running footsteps coming near him and he looked over and saw Hinata in sweats taking a drink of "water" from her bottle. Her shimmering black eyes met Naruto's cerulean eyes for a moment and then she sat next to him on the bench.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Naruto stroke up a conversation and Hinata blushed in the broad daylight which the light reflected onto her pale skin which glowed in the light. Hinata nodded with sincerity as she set her gaze onto Naruto.

"Naruto-kun............" she managed a slight giggle and Naruto wrapped her around with his protective arms and they both sat still for a few minutes until Naruto broke away with a smile on his face, which Hinata could tell is probably one of his impulsive ideas.

"Let's have a cookout!!!!" Naruto triumphantly held his fist in the air with Hinata mentally drooling over him. ^_^ (I like that line)

~*~

An hour passed by and everyone in the house helped the energetic blonde to set up the cookout with some utensils. Nearby, Ino was laying still on the soft sand wearing a nice black bikini which brought out her pale skin and blonde hair. After everyone had finished setting up, Rock Lee smiled as he approached the girl on the sand.

"Ino," he greeted as he laid back with his girlfriend; his eyes glistened with liveliness.

"Lee," Ino answered in response as she set her glance onto the crystal blue waters which glimmered like diamonds from the beautiful radiance coming from the hot and warm sun.

"You've been quiet.........is something wrong?" Rock Lee raised up one of his thick eyebrows with a curious puppy look in his shining black eyes. Ino looked to her side and recalled of what had happened with Shikamaru and her and repudiated anything that had occurred to her.

"Ok, well if you need me, you know that I am always here," Rock Lee offered some advice as he laid back onto the restful sand with his arms beneath his head while the two relaxed in silence. And without their knowledge, Shikamaru was sitting in solitude and sneered at the couple.

Back at the cookout, a satisfied Naruto smiled as he managed to cook some teriyaki chicken with some delicious vegetables that Hinata had found in a hidden garden behind the beach house.

"Whaa-haa!!" Naruto's eyes gaped open marveled by the extreme height of the fire that had been enhanced as he cooked the meat. XD*

"So..........so cool," he held up two fingers with excitement and Hinata, by his side, held his hand beaming at him.

At the trees, Sasuke stood watching everyone in their activities as he calmly leaned against a tree. His black eyes landed on Sakura and then looked away; and Temari happened to see him gazing at Sakura who then sneered at the fact that Sakura doesn't like him anymore, but has moved on with Neji.

Aside from the cooking, the scrumptious aroma streaked down the smooth surface of the sand and happened to go past Neji and Sakura who were busy splashing each other in the water. They've been starting a war fight with each other ever since the barbeque started, and it seems that Neji surrendered humbly while Sakura smiled victoriously.

"Better luck next time," Sakura playfully teased him as the two dried themselves and both sat in the sand with the sun beating against their pale skin. (They do need to get a tan ^_^)

"It sure smells good," Sakura sniffed the air that was consumed with the smell of teriyaki chicken with some vegetables. Her green eyes smiled with delight and landed onto Neji's who was still staring at her. Sakura blushed as he gently held her hand and brought it up to him who then kissed it softly onto her smooth skin.

"I love you," Neji scooted closer to his girlfriend and Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed in the sunlight with satisfaction.

"I love you too, Neji," the couple leaned closer and managed a warm kiss.

Gaara sat silently as his piercing eyes managed to have a glimpse of Ten-Ten who happened to be going in his path. Panting from a long run, Ten-Ten plopped down onto the sand and smiled at Gaara who vaguely flushed.

"So, what do you plan to do while you're here alone?" Ten-Ten asked as she held up a water bottle to him.

Gaara kindly refused the drink, "Nothing, obviously," he bluntly said.

Ten-Ten frowned and let out a small sigh. "Hey, Gaara?"

Gaara looked up into Ten-Ten's kind eyes and her hair was in her usual up-do.

Realizing that he has her attention, "Is it true............well.........is it true that you may have.........a slight crush on me?" Ten-Ten grasped at the thought that it was hard to get those words out of her mouth.

Gaara chuckled and Ten-Ten joined with him.

"You're not bad, Gaara.........you've changed," Ten-Ten complimented him and soon the two were in a conversation. Right before Ten-Ten opened her mouth, there was a loud crash and also a voluble yelp.

It seems that while Naruto came back to the site with a teriyaki meat sauce, he accidentally slipped and the bottle flew out of his hand and crashed onto the delicious meat, which caused an explosion and Naruto happened to get caught on fire. To lessen the pain, Naruto panted and ran around in circles cursing as he tried to smother the fire. Later, a bucket of water flowed down onto his back and Naruto coolly fell down as Hinata put down the pail and tried to comfort Naruto.

"Moron," Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto's usual screw-ups.

Naruto and Hinata tried to clean up the mess and right when Naruto started back to the house, his jaw fell down to the sand and miraculously, so did Hinata's.

The visitor smiled as he walked down the steps, his light hair glowed in the broad daylight. He then said, "Good day for a cookout, eh Naruto?"

Everyone else heard his voluble voice and was shocked as the unexpected guest walked down to the beach and evaluated how everyone was doing.

A/N: Please review!!!! ^_^


	25. The Visit

A/N: Hello!! Sorry if I didn't update...................*sigh* I was kind of banned from my computer. *wince* I love my computer because of fanfiction and my stories!! *smile* I got a new chapter for you all...............hope you like it!!!! ^_^ Please Read and Review...............*frown* I didn't get any new reviews for What a Girl Really Wants............*sigh* Happy Reading!!!

Disclaimer: la la la la la I'M NOT LISTENING!!! la la la la la

~The Visit~

The visitor went down the steps and everyone's mouth dropped opened. Everything was silent as the guest walked over to each of them to see how they were all doing. When he got back to where he was, his eye was fixed on Naruto.

"Hoy, Naruto!!" his deep voice greeted the energetic blonde whose eyes were dilated with surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto didn't exactly give him a proper greeting but Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. (He is sooo HOT!!!"

"Kakashi-sensei.............what are you doing here?" Sakura and Neji went up to him as the others followed them to see if it really was the tall masked guy. Kakashi gave a little wink and smiled.

"Er hum.............." Kakashi stood there as he nudged Naruto.

"Oh, yeah.............come in," Naruto and his other roommates led Kakashi in and gave him a tour around the beach house.

And when they went to the kitchen, Naruto gave a big grin and filled Kakashi in on the details on him making sushi.............while the others sweat dropped. Later, the group then went upstairs to show Kakashi the other five bedrooms and Kakashi picked up a remaining card and looked at it for a while.

"Oh, that? That was just something the realtor probably did," Ino smiled at the memories when they all decided who is going to room with who until they found out that it was all decided. (See Bedroom Troubles)

Later, the throng of shinobis then went down the stairs and into the living room. Kakashi sat down onto a plump couch and then was driven away with his dirty book. ^_^

The others were confused and Sasuke then broke the silence, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you really doing here?" his black eyes could see that something was going on........but he is not telling it.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, that's all," Kakashi made up a pretext and then looked at Sasuke and all the quiet boys and eyed them closely, "well, I can see that you all are doing fine, and as for Naruto.........get some aloe gel for that ass of yours, you wouldn't want to mess it up, do you.................having a girlfriend right?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask and then held up his new dirty book, Make out Paradise while Hinata blushed within the group. (How ironic................especially the title of this fanfic!! ^_^)

For a few minutes, the Jounin looked up at him and got up. "Well, thank you for your wonderful tour, I think I'd better go now," the guy abruptly got out of his sitting place and was out the door, leaving a few suspicious people behind.

Not buying it, Sasuke made a move toward the door but the others stopped him, "What are you doing?" they asked.

"Something is not quite right, especially with our sensei," Sasuke stepped out of the door and then knew that the others followed him. ^_^

They were outside and it was dark ever since the visit from Kakashi. The sky was drenched with glittering stars as it gleamed everywhere shining bright like diamonds in the sky. The gang tiptoed and looked everywhere to see if the coast is clear. And when they all got the signal that Kakashi isn't there, they decided to go down the path.

When they were walking down the street, they noticed something peculiar at the house next door to them. All the lights were on and that has never happened before, because they all have never noticed it!! ^_^

The roommates decided to check it out and as the rest of the group went and took a peek at the windows they let out a gasp just as clumsy Naruto tripped over something behind them. "What is this?" the blonde held up a long black string. The curious blonde then followed from the rest of the gang to discover what the item was that he tripped upon.

The roommates other than Naruto were still looking through the glass windows. Their faces were pressed against the windows trying to see what their neighbors were doing. It seems to them that they were all watching television with their backs turned against them. The group let out a sigh and then walked away, "That was nothing, this was totally not worth our time," Shikamaru complained while the others followed him back to their beach house.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked wondering where he had been for past few minutes.

The others looked around for him and then Naruto came out from the bushes with remaining leaves on his face and hair. Sakura asked him where he had been and all Naruto could do was hold up the item he had tripped over. The others went over to investigate it and then said it in unison, as if it's been scripted.

"A cable link," they said right when Ino and Temari let out a gasp as they were peeking through the windows again trying to see what their neighbors were watching.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!


	26. The Real Paradise

A/N: Hello!!!!!!! Yay!!! I finally updated Come Come Paradise. *sigh* It has been an interesting and great summer...with lots of shopping and going to the movies. *smile* My birthday is coming up!!!! Oh yea, don't even bother to threaten me. ^_^

~Eva~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...leave me alone.

~The Real Paradise~

"Oh my god!!!" Temari put a hand over her mouth as Ino's face pressed against the glass window while the others ran over to them.

"What? What happened?" the gang asked, and the response they received as a finger pointing to the television that their neighbors were watching. All eyes were curiously set on the television set, and everyone's widened with astonishment. 

The television set showed Naruto and Hinata's first date, and then the rest looked at the couple who blushed in the dim light. And then the screen showed Sakura and Rock Lee with earphones trying to pay attention to the couple, and then Ino and Sasuke walked into the restuarant with Sakura ruining it for them. The pink-haired girl turned to look at Ino, who was beside her evaluating the television; Ino then stuck a tongue at her.

"I can't believe it," Naruto gasped as the screen then moved onto the blackout where everyone were in their places. The camera rolled into the bathroom upstairs and displayed an affectionate Shikamaru trying to woo Ino; Rock Lee then shot a death glare at the complaining young man and then at his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Rock Lee held up his arms up in the air and Ino tried to calm him down, "yesterday, I asked if you were all right...and yet...you lied to me!!" his black eyes were hurt with pain.

"Lee!! It's not what you think!! I don't love him, it's you that I love!! I love you Lee!!" Ino was bursting with tears and a sympathetic Rock Lee held the blonde in his arms while the rest ooed and awwed at the glass window.

"Bah," Shikamaru scoffed in the darkness while Temari stood next to him.

Later the television then showed Neji and Sakura cuddling up against each other on the beach while Naruto was trying to cool his ass down in the cookout.

"Look!" Naruto pointed at the glass window and then the small screen then showed his back. The background was dark and Naruto was standing in front of the glass window...and the roommates were also in the screen.

"You idiots!! The camera is filming us now!!" Gaara scolded at them for their act of stupidity; and then later the door swung opened. The roommates gasped as one of their neighbors emerged from the entrance.

"Well, at last...you all figured it out," Asuma chewed on his cigarette while Suzumi took it away and stomped on it on the cold cement ground.

"Well, what do you think?" the female sensei asked while her flaming red eyes wandered around trying to receive an answer.

The responders were flaring up with steam which were about to surface from their open ears and nostrils. "Why did you do this?? And how could we not tell that you were next door to us???" Naruto blurted out while Hinata held onto him.

Another man came out with a mask over half of his face, "Maybe it was because that you all were too stupid to figure it all out," his one eye searched the group and then landed on Sasuke and Gaara, and Neji, "but I guess you three figured it out...with all your quietness and reluctance to socialize or even try to take part of the whole group thing," Kakashi then went over to Neji whose hands were clasped with Sakura's.

"But I guessed wrong, didn't I...Neji?" Kakashi saw Neji blush in the faint light. Naruto looked from his sensei and to Neji and a question mark appeared on his head.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head, "what do you mean these three knew that we were being filmed?" Kakashi just stared at the energetic blonde while Hinata whispered something into her boyfriend's ear. "Oooh!!" Naruto nodded his head and everyone knew that he was always the last one to actually get it. ^_^

"Wait, how much did you film of us...in the house?" Ten-Ten stepped closer to Kakashi and looked up since he was much taller than she.

"Everything," Kakashi flashed a friendly eye at her, and Ten-Ten took a step back disgusted.

"You all are sick...filming us...or...wait a minute!" Ten-Ten pointed a finger at the teachers, "to be able to film us in that house, you need to get us all in there...am I right? So, basically, you all set everyone around me up?"

Naruto's face then crept up a smile, "Wow, someone here actually is slower than me for once," and in reward, the blonde received a hit in the head resulting a big bump for Hinata to rub. ^_^

"I guess so," Kakashi smiled, "and since you all figured the whole thing out, I think that you all serve no purpose for us now, since you know what we've been doing,"

"What he is basically trying to tell you, is that you have 48 hours to pack your stuff and leave the beach house," Suzumi finished for Kakashi.

The roommates' jaws fell down to the floor, "WHAT???" they all said.

"What about the wonderful beds that we get to fall asleep in??" Ten-Ten whined.

"What about the astonishing cabinets in the restrooms where we get to store our makeup?? And all my other stuff??" Ino held her head as if to support it from falling.

"And....what about the delicious ramen that I found hidden in the cupboards in the kitchen??" Naruto lastly filled in. Everyone, but him sweat dropped...because that was the most likely thing he would say to beg the sensei's not to kick them out of the house.

"You have your own ramen to hide and find in your own house, Naruto," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, " now, if you will excuse us...we have some rewinding and fast forwarding to do," and the rest of the sensei's followed him back to the house, slamming the door behind all of the roommates.

Everything was silent around them...except for the crickets making their noises. ^_^ Sakura then turned around and took a glimpse of the beach house, "48 hours, huh?" Neji held her and everyone then left the sensei's residence and started off back to their house...only to pack their stuff and leave their wonderful memories of being in the house...behind.

A/N: I updated!! yay!! And for my reward...I should get some reviews!!!! ^_^ Please just click that submit button!! Thank you!!

~Eva~


	27. The First 24 Hours Part I

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was short, I'll try to make this chapter longer. ^_^ *frown* Come Come Paradise is going to end soon...it's been a great whole month trying to put the whole thing up. (a month, right?) Well, with about 205 reviews, I guess I'm doing well...^_^ At first, I didn't expect many people to actually enjoy this story, but I guess I underestimated myself...well, I really do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. JUST 48 HOURS LEFT!!! Hehe...enjoy!! Oh yeah, and be sure to read What a Girl Really Wants...and I'm also thinking of doing another story...should it be a sequel??? ^_^ or should it be separate??? ^_^ Feel free to tell me...cuz I got everything figured out for my new story.

Disclaimer: I really do wish I did...but sometimes you like and want what you can't have. ^_^

~The First 24 Hours Part I~

Naruto gradually opened his eyes and blinked a few times before getting up...his electric blue eyes thought of what had happened the last night. The blonde let out a groan and then turned to his other side where the brightness coming in from the window hit onto his face...and then Naruto let out another grunt and then turned onto his back.

"You awake?" a muffled voice near him asked Naruto. Naruto looked to his left and realized that Sasuke had been awake all through night, probably pondering what to do.

"You've been up all night, haven't you?" Naruto yawned slightly waiting to hear his answer.

"Of course I have, with your annoying snoring...you could pass as a bulldozer...," Sasuke's black hair was tousled...but in a nice good-looking way. (OMG OMG OMG *drool*)

Naruto briskly got up and then pointed at Sasuke, "HEY!! It's not like it's my fault," the energetic boy fired back, while Sasuke calmly received the death glares from Naruto. Later, Sasuke got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom, and Naruto reluctantly went through the hallway and into the kitchen.

~*~

Rock Lee and Ino were upstairs in his room, while Shikamaru was asleep. "I'm sorry about what had happened...last night," Ino apologized.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Rock Lee gave an evil eye at the "asleep" Shikamaru. His shining black eyes looked at Ino and could tell that she was sincerely sorry, "I just can't believe that you wouldn't tell me, I mean...you and I...,"

"Yes?" Ino listened with attentiveness.

"If we were in love with each other...wouldn't trust be one of the factors in the whole relationship?" Rock Lee pointed out, while Ino looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry...how many times do I have to tell you???" Ino's face was blotchy from the crying she had done for the past half hour, "I thought that you wouldn't understand...and that you will jump to conclusions," 

"You see?? You THOUGHT that I wouldn't understand, Ino...for the past few weeks since we've been together...nothing went wrong, but everything changed...I guess, from the blackout," Rock Lee sighed, but his eyes were stricken with anger.

"Gosh, Lee...just drop it!" Ino blurted out while Rock Lee was astonished by his girlfriend's reaction.

"So what?? It was just a stupid and ridiculous kiss!! Although...it was kinda good...BUT what matters is that I love you Lee!!!" Ino held her face with her hands, "Nothing happened in there!!! It was just a KISS!!! That's it!!!" Ino's muffled voice made it easier for Rock Lee to bear since her yelling had basically damaged partially his ear. ^_^ (sorry about the Sound people)

"Ino......" was all Rock Lee could do as he held the shaking blonde, but Ino pulled away from him. Ino then wiped away her tears from her face with her hands and then looked at Rock Lee for a while. 

"I...I can't do this, sorry Lee," Ino ran out of the door and the footsteps of her running downstairs haunted Rock Lee's thoughts.

"What do you mean?!?!?!?!" Rock Lee ran after her.

The wind beated against Ino's blonde hair as the crystal blue waters drowned her feet in the warm sand. She let out a small gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder...and then an embrace. Ino immediately pulled out of his arms and turned to see who it was.

"Ino..." was all he could say, while Ino gazed gently at him while the wind flew past them.

Rock Lee bent closer to Ino, but much to his surprise...Ino pulled away and walked a few feet away from him, with her back turned to her. "What's wrong? First, in there you were crying your eyes out about how that kiss meant nothing...and now I come out here to forgive you and then you pull away?? What the hell is wrong with you, Ino???" Rock Lee spread his arms out wondering why Ino did that.

"Let's just forgive and forget, shall we?" Rock Lee walked closer to Ino, but she didn't answer.

"I didn't realize it, but it is true," Ino turned around and faced Rock Lee.

"What's true?" he asked.

Ino looked down at the warm sand and then gave out a small laugh, "How could you be laughing at this time??" Rock Lee raised his voice to another decibel.

"This was where Sasuke and I broke up...here...on this sand," Ino looked at Rock Lee.

"And what does that have to do with this..."

"It's over,"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Sorry, but ever since you and I kissed here...on this beach...I thought that no guy would ever change my heart from the feelings that I currently feel for you," Ino confessed, "but.....much to my ignorance, I was wrong,"

"How...how were you wrong?"

"Ever since that night...of the blackout...it caught me thinking, should we go on like this? I mean...our relationship is just too good to be true, I've never thought to have a successful relationship right away,"

"Ino...if you have a fear of commitment...I'll understand," Rock Lee understood.

"Just hear me out! Lee...I'm sorry, I can't go on like this," Ino then walked away, but Rock Lee held her tight, "don't go...please," Ino was astonished that Rock Lee still wanted her...his warm arms and his scent...he was the first guy that actually restrained her from going away from them...Rock Lee.

"Lee..."she whispered.

"What is it?" Rock Lee asked.

"At the blackout...were you with another girl...at that time?" she held his arms that were wrapped around her.

"No."

Ino then felt a tear stream down across her cheek when she heard his honest answer, "I'm sorry, Lee...I can't do this,"

But before she could be let go, Rock Lee stopped her for just a moment, "it's him...isn't it?" Ino turned around and in response, she just gave a smile.

"Damn it Ino!! Gosh...what do you see in THAT guy?" Rock Lee couldn't perceive what Ino said," that guy...he's a jerk and conceited...and not to mention, he complains a whole lot!!"

"You don't know him Lee...not like how I do," those were her last words to him before she walked back into the beach house leaving Rock Lee to stand by the waters...alone.

~*~

Ten-Ten let out a small sigh as she and Gaara sipped on their juice. Gaara glanced at her and when the two locked eyes, they both flushed pink in the cheeks...but then Gaara turned away. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took another sip.

"Can I be honest with you?" Gaara asked. And when he received Ten-Ten's approval, Gaara then went on, "I know that you and I have common interests to share together...but can we just be friends? I kind of need my space and all."

"Oh,"

"I know...I'm so stupid huh?" Gaara slumped back into his seat.

"No, Gaara...don't ever think that...I...I understand...really I do," Ten-Ten sincerely replied, "if you want to be just friends, then good friends we shall be!" Ten-Ten smiled as Hinata went into the living room.

"Hello, Gaara...Ten-Ten, um...have you seen Naruto-kun?" her shy voice asked.

"Oh, I think he's in his room," Ten-Ten pointed at the hallway and Hinata thanked them.

Hinata knocked on the door and then there was an answer behind the door, "Who's there?" the door opened and then Naruto beamed at the visitor, and kindly escorted her into his bedroom.

"Good afternoon, Hinata," Naruto plopped down onto his bed as Hinata sat beside him.

"You too, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her tight...as if to never to let her go.

"I love you, Hinata," his shimmering blue eyes looked dearly into Hinata's clear white eyes.

"I love you, too Naruto-kun," Hinata held him and the couple then shared a kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?"

"Well...um...when we move out, do you......would you like to have another date with me?" Naruto looked into his girlfriend's eyes, and Hinata nodded.

"No earpieces, guaranteed," Naruto filled her in, and the two laughed with joy and then held each other.

~*~

"Sakura?" Neji caressed her pale face.

"Hm?" Sakura turned to her other side and gazed into Neji's eyes. The couple were in his bed for the past few hours, and Neji woke up before Sakura did.

A.N: DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS...THEY DID NOT DO WHAT YOU THOUGHT THEY DID...IT'S JUST LIKE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED BUT NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER...^_^

"You look beautiful when you sleep," Neji complimented her as he kissed her hand.

"You're snuggly..." Sakura put her hand on Neji's face and then held his other hand and held it close to her heart.

"I love you...very very much," Neji whispered as he leaned and kissed her on the lips. The couple then held each other cherishing every second and minute they have together, "do you remember the first time that you got through me?"

"Yeah, every minute of it," Sakura's emerald green eyes smiled.

"First, you tried to get through to me by trying to get my attention...and then you called me 'unique'," Neji smiled at the memories that were in his mind.

"You are unique...you're special," Sakura smiled.

"And then you called me a tootsie lollipop, now that was an ice breaker," Neji looked down at Sakura and blushed at the sight of her. "She is beautiful, so kind and gentle," he thought.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I know that we haven't had our first official date...um...well would you like to go with me when we move out?" Neji asked.

"Yes," the two then shared another kiss.

~*~

Temari was in her room staring at the door. "Gaara, that girl sure changed you," she said to herself. Her blonde hair was down to her shoulders as she was on her back on her bed.

"Guys, you never know what they're thinking," she thought.

Temari then looked at the clock and smiled. "Another 36 hours until we are out of here," she thought before dozing off into a slumber.

A/N: HELLO!! ^_^ So how was it?!?!??! I really do hope that you liked it!! Be sure to review this chapter and What a Girl Really Wants too!!! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my stories!! Well, I have to go now!! Bye-bye!! ^_^ I love you all!!

~Eva~


	28. The First 24 Hours Part II

A/N: *bows down with hands clasped together* Sorry!!! I know that I've not been updating...but haha, I have a lot of stuff going on. First, my lazy symptoms have taken over me...and second, my birthday was just today...and third, I am really and very tired!! And lastly, my internet has been down *pout* no fair...I have dial-up...AOL sucks!! *smile* And right now, I'm basically typing this author's note, and also the chapter as well. I really do hope that you all will like it. This story has gone a LONG way....a LONG way, and yes I can say that again. *sigh* Please read and review!!! Happy Reading!! XD* ((I turned 14))

Disclaimer: ...leave me alone...

~The First 24 Hours Part II~

Ten-Ten was just finishing up her orange juice and Gaara got out of his seat and headed to his room...as usual. The black-haired girl let out a sigh and resumed sipping her drink right when Rock Lee entered into the house. She could tell that today was not exactly his day to shine...his black hair drooped down, and lost its usual shine...his eyes seem hurt.

"Lee?" the girl motioned him to sit in front of him, "what's wrong? Ino didn't dump you, did she?" she teased, but when Rock Lee gave her a sad look, Ten-Ten knew not to take the tease any further.

"Ouch," she whispered. The two sat across and were gazing into each other's eyes, "drink?" Ten-Ten decided to cheer him up by handing him her glass.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood for anything right now," Rock Lee put up his elbow on the table and cupped his left cheek. 

Ten-Ten pouted and then gave him a glare (a usual one that she does ^_^) "You are such a sick puppy, Lee..." she retorted back at him. The words nearly let his elbows slip beneath him.

"Huh? I'm not like that," he immediately made up a pretext to hide his inner feelings.

"Uh huh, yeah...whatever, it's so obvious Lee!!" Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and then picked up her crazy straw ( I like those straws!! hehe) and pointed it at Rock Lee as if she was a teacher pointing out some instructions for a schoolboy, "ever since you and Ino got together...you've done nothing but wait on her call," Rock Lee stared at the crazy straw and not at her words.

"I mean, seriously Lee...get a life, all you do is just go when she tells you to, when she says come over...you go over...and when she goes out, you do..." the black-haired girl brought out the information to him, but he was still gazing at the straw.

"ARE YOU AT ALL LISTENING, LEE????" Ten-Ten hit him with the crazy straw, which obviously broke his gaze.

"What did you do that for?" he gave her a frown.

"Ooh, did little puppy boy get hurt from the straw that I hit??" Ten-Ten teased him, while Rock Lee was steaming up with anger.

"My relationship with Ino is none of your concern, Ten-Ten...and since when did you care?" he clasped his hand together and held it in a fist.

"I'm just looking out for you, Lee...and besides, what makes of your relationship with Ino? Since you broke up with her...heh heh, she's probably sitting alone and then Shikamaru approaches her and comforts her," Ten-Ten tried to imagine her words, "it wouldn't at all be a coincidence, you know that Shikamaru has got the hots for Ino ever since they laid eyes on each other when he moved in," her black eyes shined with satisfaction.

A/N: Sorry!! I didn't mean for Ten-Ten to be a bitch and all...I like her.

Rock Lee looked up at her and Ten-Ten smiled, "Come on, get over her Lee...she dumped you, so what? There are many girls out there who would love to go out with you," she encouraged him.

"Really?" his voice trembled like a heartbroken boy who was on the rebound. (He is)

"Really!! Lee...look at yourself, do you at all realize that you are single now? You can do whatever you want without Ino or any girl nagging you and telling you what to do or not to do, live it up Lee...you're only young once," her words made Rock Lee manage to creep up a smile on his face.

"There you go," she then put her straw back into her glass.

"But....but I don't want to be single. I want to settle down with a wife and three beautiful kids. I want a family to take care of and to protect...and to love," his eyes were streaming with hope.

"Then look for the girl, you want," Ten-Ten held out her hand as if guiding him.

"Ten-Ten, how am I supposed to find her? She could be anywhere...see? That's the thing, what if I'll never find her...my special someone," Rock Lee drooped down his head as if disappointed from a loss.

"Geez Lee, just relax. You have your whole life to find her...well...not counting your senior years...but anyway, if you have the patience and smarts, you will find her...just don't expect the first girl that comes around to be your 'special someone'," Ten-Ten lectured, "finding someone to spend the rest of your life with, not just takes smarts...but also your patience and as well as time,"

After a few minutes of more lecturing coming from Ten-Ten, Rock Lee tried to hold his head up to keep himself from falling asleep. When she finally finished, Rock Lee smiled, "Thanks Ten-Ten...I really do appreciate it,"

"Anything for a friend like you, Lee...anything," she beamed at him as she went over to the sink to wash her glass.

"Ten-Ten......where's Gaara? I thought that you two had something,"

"Well, like I said, don't expect the first person that comes around to automatically be your soul mate..." Ten-Ten turned off the faucet and then dried her hands with a cloth.

"You're a great girl, Ten-Ten, I just want you to know that..." Rock Lee went over to Ten-Ten and the two embraced. When they pulled away...their eyes were locked together...their arms were still attached to the other. Before Ten-Ten could pull away, Rock Lee leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Ten-Ten immediately pulled out of the kiss, leaving Rock Lee hurt, "I'm sorry...you don't feel the same way," He then walked away, but Ten-Ten didn't let go of his hand.

When the guy turned around, Ten-Ten quickly pulled in and gave him a long kiss to remember for the rest of his life. When they were finished, Ten-Ten blushed slightly, "I've always wanted to do that in years, Lee," Rock Lee flushed red and then held her hand and kissed it.

~*~

Sasuke sat on the stairs and knew that Rock Lee and Ten-Ten were busy in the dining room. He let out a soft sigh and tried to recollect his thoughts. First, he remembered that he and Sakura had a long and understanding talk at the beach...and now, he is sitting in solitude on the stairs with no one to share with.

His black onyx eyes glistened in the light as the image of Sakura and Neji enjoying their company together replayed over again like a broken record in his mind. "Why did Sakura stop liking me?" he thought, "what was it that made her stop? And what does she see in that Hyuga boy..." thoughts swarmed in his head...full of unanswered questions that need to be answered.

His contemplating was interrupted by Temari who conveniently happened to be heading downstairs to get a drink. "Hi," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he answered back with Temari blinking a few times as if trying to see if Sasuke actually answered back.

"Wow, finally! You actually talk back...what motivated you to do that?" she sat down beside him.

"Nothing,"

"Come on, tell me...it's that pink girl, huh?"

"Her name happens to be Sakura,"

"Ooh, a little possessive here, huh?" Temari teased.

Sasuke shot her a death glare and she backed down, "Sorry," The two sat in silence, letting time pass by...

~*~

Ino huddled together with herself on her small bed. Her long mane fell to the mattress while her face was pale, with her lips of a crimson color. "I broke up with Lee," she whispered. The illustration of Ino and Rock Lee out by the waters...haunted her very own mind. She winced at the thought that she had hurt him.

"I'm such a bad girlfriend, and a bad friend..." her voice quivered as she tried hard to hold back her tears, "crying never solves anything, Ino..." she said to herself. She wiped away her tears and when she looked up, Shikamaru was by the door with his arms crossed across his chest.

Ino wiped the remaining tears away from her face, "What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sakura, she's across from the hallway," Much to her surprise, Shikamaru looked away.

"Bah, I didn't come here to find Sakura....I...well...I just wanted to check up on you," his charming black eyes looked past Ino's, "is it true that you and Lee are over?"

Ino slowly nodded, "Oh, I see...well as usual, breakups can be hard to cope with..." Shikamaru looked at Ino, and there was a surprised look written all over her face. 

"What do you know about relationships? You've never been in one," before he started to turn on his heel, Ino stopped him with those words.

"Since when did you pay attention to my relationships, Ino?" Shikamaru whirled around with one ear out anxiously to hear her answer.

"I...uh...I...well...we were on the same team! And I guess that we turned out to be friends...and well you know...friends keep track of each other's relationships I guess..." Ino slightly flushed.

"Uh huh," Shikamaru smiled as he walked away. As he headed downstairs, he dared himself to take another last look at Ino's bedroom before making his way down the stairs.

A/N: *smile* Aren't you all happy that I updated!! Hehe...anyway, I would like to thank everyone for saying happy birthday to me!! I feel so special being fourteen!! He he!! ^_^ I love you all!!

~Eva~


	29. Only Time Will Tell

A/N: Hello!! *clasp hands and bow down* Sorry for not updating...for like a week?!?! *pinkie up* I am almost finished with this story, and like yeah. XD* It's really difficult to end a story when you have a lot of reviews and people actually wanting you to continue...and I don't want to end it...*tear* Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did...and also, I hope that you will all read my other fanfics. What a Girl Really Wants, and Dangerously Sixteen. ^_^ Happy Reading!! Read and review!! XD*

Note: Today is Saturday, and so...starting tomorrow Sunday (8/17) to Tuesday (8/19) I will be going on vacation with my friend's family...and like yeah. Remember!! Sunday to Tuesday, I will not be able to update...thank you!! XD* Please review my other stories!! ^_^

Disclaimer: no comment. ^^

~Only Time Will Tell~

The sizzling smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the room as Naruto prepared the table while Hinata handed him the plates that had their breakfast. Everyone filed into the dining room, and then they began to eat...as usual. Naruto sat beside his girlfriend and before taking his first bite of the meal, he let out a sigh.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked what was wrong.

"I love this house, I don't want to leave this place," Naruto's eyes welled up, and Hinata smiled as she calmly wiped away his tears.

"No one does, Naruto-kun," Hinata offered a helping of bacon to Naruto and he thanked her.

When everyone had finished breakfast, they all had their agenda going on. Today was their last day to live in this beach house, and everyone went up to their rooms to pack, or the beach to clear out their minds. 

Sakura went to her closet to pack her belongings while Ino cuddled herself on her bed. "Aren't you getting ready, Ino?" she gently folded her clothes and made sure that they were wrinkle-free.

"How long have we been here? I mean...needless to say, it felt like a year here," Ino rested on her elbows as she watched her now-friend folding her belongings.

"I don't remember, lost track of time," Sakura shrugged her shoulders and then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"I heard that Shikamaru has been trying to sneak peeks at you," she smiled as she folded her covers and blanket. Her emerald green eyes landed on Ino who was obviously flushing pink in her pale cheeks.

"I don't know about that," she scratched her head as if uncertain, "I mean...after Lee...and now him? Damn, I need to lay off of guys for now...and like how many have you been with Sakura?" Ino looked up and admired Sakura, unlike her, she had been with only one guy the whole time they have all resided in the same place.

"One, and I plan to stay with only one," Sakura sounded as if she was a perfect person. XD*

"You're lucky, the first guy you deal with, happens to like you, and me? I broke up with him just because of one kiss," Ino sighed as she fell back onto her comfy bed. She turned to her side facing Sakura, "how do you do it, Sakura? I know that it's pretty unpredictable of me to ask you for love advice, but really...how do you do it?"

((First Love by Utada Hikaru ^_^...is on!!))

Sakura closed her suitcase and placed it beside her bed. The pink-haired girl sat on her bed, facing the blonde and kindly smiled at her, "Ino, Ino, Ino...it doesn't really matter how many guys you have been with, but how many guys actually like you for the real you,"

Ino then rolled onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling, "We're young, Sakura...do you plan to stay with Neji for a long time? I mean...if you do that, then you're pretty much committing to him...if that's what it's called these days," Ino looked over to her roommate.

"I don't know Ino, only time will tell, be patient Ino...you'll find the right guy, you just don't know who he is yet," she winked at her as she headed for the door.

"Easy for you to say," her muffled voice was blocked by her pillow where she rested her face on. A few minutes later, there was a gentle knock on the door and Ino shifted to her other side to check out who it was. A grin crept up her face as she greeted the visitor and invited him in.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on how you were doing," Lee asked.

"Good...and you?" Ino felt uneasy to talk to her ex, but tried to make an effort into the conversation.

"Well, I just found out that Ten-Ten likes me, is that good?" Lee slightly flushed when he said her name. Ino couldn't do anything else but feel happy for him, he found someone to love and be loved back.

"Lee?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in true love?" 

"I don't know, Ino...really, I don't know," Lee sighed.

"Well, then have you ever thought that you only have one person for you, and if you blow it...you'll never find anyone else again?" Ino stared at the ceiling. 

"Nope, not at all, Ino...everyone deserves to be loved back...and you Ino, you will find some other guy," Lee had a sincere tone in his voice when he told her that, "and speaking of other guys...what about Shikamaru?"

Ino turned to him and shook her head, "I'm going to lay off of guys for now, there's this voice that says, 'Ino, you've got to stop searching and initiating...let the guy do it,' and so basically...I'm not going to do anything unless the guy makes the first move,"

"Smart thinking," Lee thought about what Ten-Ten had said to him yesterday.

"So...have you packed yet?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it's a shame that we have to leave by tomorrow morning,"

Ino nodded in agreement, "anyway, I got to go...Ten-Ten is waiting for me outside," Lee waved her goodbye before heading out the door. When he was gone, Ino turned to her other side and closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep, since this is the last day to sleep in that bed.

~*~

Temari and Gaara were sitting in silence while they heard the sound of zipping next door. Gaara just plainly sat in his position on his bed and his sibling looked over at him, "Did you pack yet?" Gaara nodded. 

"Well, just to let you know...if I were you, I wouldn't pack the whole thing, because we have to spend the night here, and then we leave,"

"Obviously," Gaara looked over at Temari and smiled. Temari had a shocked look on her face.

"Can you do that again?" she smiled.

"What?" Gaara was back to his usual facial expression.

"You smiled!!" Temari laughed as she laid on her side on the bed.

"No, I didn't," Gaara reluctantly answered back.

"Hehe, Ten-Ten got to you huh?"

"We're friends," Gaara looked over and then made another smile, but it was kind of a So-I-Smiled-Now-Leave-Me-Alone smile.

"Ok, whatever you say," Temari then closed her eyes as Gaara closed his eyes but still sat up.

~*~

Sakura walked down the stairs and accidentally bumped into someone on the way, "Oh, sorry," he said. The pink-haired girl looked up and a gasp came out of her mouth.

Sasuke

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Sasuke apologized again with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, it's ok," she smiled while Sasuke looked away...it's been awhile since he had actually had a one-on-one conversation ever since that talk out on the beach. He felt happy for her...Neji made Sakura happy, and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"So..." Sasuke awkwardly answered.

"Sasuke-kun, I know that it's weird, but...do you still have feelings for me? As a friend?" Sakura followed Sasuke into the living room. The two both sat on the couch as Sasuke answered back.

"I guess, but there's nothing to do now is there? Since you've changed...your feelings did," Sasuke glanced at those beautiful green eyes of Sakura's. He tenderly touched her face and felt the smooth surface which sent a weird sensation through Sasuke's skin. How he longed to touch it...caress it...but now he couldn't. Sakura belonged to someone else. Someone else.

Sasuke had all these years to show his affection for Sakura since she was on the same team as his when they were Gennis. Through thick and thin, he had protected her in their missions...and all he received was a thank you, but he didn't say anything back. Sasuke didn't even try to have a friendly conversation with her, but just called her an idiot...and annoying. However, she wasn't this annoying boy-crazy girl he once knew...instead, she is this girl who has finally came to her senses and gave up on loving him.

Sasuke then bent closer to Sakura, who was shocked at what he was going to do. The guy leaned in closer and then kissed her.

On the forehead.

((First Love by Utada Hikaru!!!! Their theme song...hehe ^_^))

"Sasuke-kun," was all Sakura could say when she closed her eyes and embraced him, "I love you, you know that,"

"I know, but you have Neji...he'll make you happy, while I can't," Sasuke for once, had a tear stroll down his cheek when he felt the warmth from the embrace with Sakura.

When the two pulled away Sakura shook her head, "No...it'll never be like that Sasuke-kun, we'll still have each other...but friends," Sakura let her tears flow freely as Sasuke wiped them away with his hands.

"I love you Sakura, you're always going to be my love...I'll remember to love, because you taught me how," XD* Sasuke smiled as he caressed her face once more.

"Sasuke-kun..." but Sasuke put a finger to her lips to hush her.

"Shh, it's ok...and I understand, you and I will from now on, be friends," Sasuke kissed her again but on the cheek, "you will always be the one for me, Sakura...remember that, no other girl will be able to get through me, but only you. You, Sakura, only you," Sakura then let another tear streak down from her cheek.

"And now, you have this wonderful guy who loves you back...don't throw away that opportunity just to be with me, Sakura," Sasuke sincerely told her that.

Sakura closed her eyes and then embraced Sasuke and held onto him, and when she pulled back, she wiped a tear from Sasuke's face, "I love you, Sasuke...remember that, but now...I have to move on, and so do you," Sakura hoped that these words of encouragement would help Sasuke heal his wounds. ((not physically...but his feelings...that I meant))

"I have to go now, Neji is waiting for me," Sasuke still held her in his arms and longed for her to not go, but he knew that she had to go. He let go of her...he let go of her and Sakura went up the stairs, but before going up...she looked back and smiled at him.

When Sakura was gone, Sasuke looked at the spot where Sakura sat. Another tear flowed down his face, as he touched the seat where the only girl he had loved once sat. He looked up and thought to himself that he vows to never love another girl again...his heart is only for Sakura, only her. She proved that she was worthy of his heart.

Looking back at the years, Sasuke had thought that she was just a schoolgirl who just had a serious crush on him...but when she was on the same team as him...his perspective of her changed. For the Chuunin Exam, she did her best to finish the written test, and for the second exam...she nursed him back to health when he received that curse seal. After all this time he had her within his reach, he could have made his first move on her an tell her that he loved her...but he didn't.

It hurt Sasuke inside that he had let go of Sakura, but there was still happiness inside of him that Sakura had finally found love. Love. He used to spit at the word, Love. Sakura was the first and will be the only girl who had ever taught him the true meaning of love. 

A/N: How was it??? OMG...I almost cried when I typed this up, the song, "First Love," by Utada Hikaru kept me going...*tear* I'm sorry if it wasn't a SasuxSaku fiction story...and just to let you know...only one more chapter until this is complete....*smile* Please review!! And also please read my other stories as well, and review them too!! XD*

I love you all.

God Bless,

~Eva~


	30. The Beginning and End of Everything Part...

A/N: Hello!! *sigh* CCP is finally coming to an end...but don't worry!! Just to let you know...I was supposedly supposed to have one more chapter for Come Come Paradise...and since there is lots to put in...I figured that I should make it into two parts. ^_^ And also there will be a sequel...now if only I know what to write...hmmm....*thinking* huh.....*still thinking*.........*thinking even more*.........I'll ask Kaveh *will later think*. Please review!! Oh yeah...I am not sure when I will put up the sequel...but look for, "Eternally in Paradise," because that is the title...obviously...^_^ Since tomorrow is registration . I will have to get my textbooks and schedule...and my picture taken!! ((What am I going to wear???)) Daydreamer5290 and I have been panicking for the past 24 hours...very interesting. Anyway, I really do hope that you will appreciate this chapter...and also be PATIENT for the sequel. Thank you!! Please review!! I would really appreciate you giving me an honest feedback, and how you thought of this chapter. ^_^

Note: Since I am going to be a freshmen . I will not be able to update as much as I could this summer...but I will still update. hehe . Don't worry!! XD*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but only the characters that you have never ever heard of. ^_^

~The Beginning and End of Everything Part I~

It was night. The cool breeze calmly swept across the smooth surface of the sandy beach, the bright moon was in the sky with its light glittering in the dark. All that had light was the beach house. Everyone was all packing their belongings to go home the next morning. The roommates have lived together under one roof for a long period of time, and so far...no bloodshed. ^_^

Naruto was in his bedroom cleaning up his memories as Sasuke, his roommate was doing the same thing. The hyperactive blonde went to the closet and brought out his various sets of clothing...all in orange and blue. ^^ He, instead of folding them, threw them into his suitcase and then slammed it shut. Later, the suitcase reluctantly opened by itself...Naruto sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"What the..." Naruto then closed the suitcase...but then it opened. He did it again, it did it again. He did it once more, the suitcase did it once more, "Waah?!?!?!" Naruto then jumped and landed on his butt onto the suitcase which then made a click sound...the suitcase was closed.

"Idiot," Sasuke smiled under his breath as he closed his suitcase slowly as if to show Naruto the proper way to close a suitcase.

"I have my own ways to do stuff," Naruto pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sure you do..." Sasuke replied back, and his dark onyx eyes laid on Naruto...who was blankly staring at him, "what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and resumed packing his own belongings while he could still sense the blonde looking at him.

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"What,"

"Uh...well, I overheard you and Sakura talking this afternoon in the living room," Naruto steadily let the words out of his mouth.

"Oh,"

"That's it?"

"Sure, if that's what you want,"

"But...but...but...you're supposed to be pissed off," Naruto scratched his head, "you certainly have changed here Sasuke, heh heh!!" he flashed Sasuke a smile...and Sasuke smiled back, "uh..." Sasuke turned his head around waiting for Naruto to finish.

"Uh...heh heh!! Sasuke...do you still like Sakura?" the words stung Sasuke like a virulent disease that could not be healed.

Sasuke tried to curl his lips into a smile, "Yes...as a friend," Finished with his packing, he then left the bedroom.

"As a friend, huh?" Naruto then stood up and the suitcase opened harder which then hit Naruto who then flew off onto the ground. ^_^

~*~

Temari let out a deep sigh as she looked at her suitcase. She couldn't fit any of her clothes into the travel case...with all her shirts and pants and accessories...basically it could satisfy a whole indigent village. The blonde girl looked to her side and looked at Gaara, her brother, who was obviously just plainly sitting there...doing nothing.

"Gaara,"

"..." ~~~ dragon18 says, "great use of words, huh?" XD*

"Gaara?"

"..."

"Gaara!"

"What,"

Temari shot him a mean look, and Gaara darted her a death glare. If they had a staring contest, Gaara would have obviously won. His sister looked at his luggage, and it was folded neatly into that small bag...and then she turned to her suitcase, which was obviously messy and untidy...not fitting most of her clothes.

"You got a problem?" Gaara laid out a malicious smile as if mocking for Temari's "neat" qualities.

"I can't fit some of my clothes...I could when I came here,"

"Maybe it's because you forced Kankuro to fold them for you?" Gaara crossed his arms and legs on his plump bed.

A stressed vein popped from Temari's temples and she held up her fist at Gaara, "shut up!"

Not affected by Temari's actions, he simply smiled and closed his eyes, "Pathetic,"

"What do you mean pathetic? Look who's talking," Temari crossed her legs in "Indian style" and laid back onto her bed.

"First of all, you have not at all made an effort to socialize with any of the roommate ever since you came here...except for that Sasuke," Gaara pointed out.

"And second of all, I do not lay my undergarments on the floor...oh wait, you don't have any," Gaara could feel Temari boiling up with anger inside, he liked it.

~*~

Downstairs, Lee ((happy now?)) and Ten-Ten were playing innocent little games with each other, while washing the dishes. "No, Ten-Ten...that's not how you do it, here," Lee went behind the black-haired girl and put his arms around her own and then held her hands while instructing her how to wash the dishes properly. ((nice...))

"Lee?" Ten-Ten asked while Lee was busy washing the dishes for her using her own hands.

"Yes?"

"Where will you go tomorrow?" Ten-Ten asked as she turned around facing Lee with his arms wrapped around her. The couple stared gently into each other's eyes as if the answer was on the other side.

"With you," the simple answer made Ten-Ten flush red as Lee put a soapy hand onto her face as he caressed.

"Lee!!" she swiped his hand away and used the faucet to clean out her hair which had soap in it. XD*

"Sorry, hehe...I didn't know that you were high-maintenance," Lee sweat dropped as Ten-Ten gave him a smile.

"It's ok..." Ten-Ten waited until Lee let his guard down, and then flicked some soap at him.

"Aah! Ten-Ten!!" Lee wiped his face with a clean towel as Ten-Ten ran onto the other side of the kitchen.

"You think I'm high-maintenance, huh? We'll see about that," Ten-Ten stuck a tongue out, playfully.

"You're going to get it," Lee smiled as he chased Ten-Ten across the area attempting to get her wet with his hands, flicking it everywhere. Somehow after a few minutes chasing each other...Ten-Ten lost her balance while Lee held her hands as if wrestling with her, gently.

With her loss of balance Ten-Ten fell forward onto Lee, who fell backwards having Ten-Ten to land on him like a pillow. "Ow," Lee said while having his back against the tiled floor.

"Oh, sorry," Ten-Ten sincerely apologized as she ran her hands through his smooth black hair. ((He definitely kept his hair clean...)) XD*

"It's ok, it's nothing..." Lee waited for a few seconds and then flicked Ten-Ten with as much soap and water he had left in his hands. The two then held each other's hands wrestling and then they paused. Ten-Ten and Lee looked at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. The girl slowly leaned closer and closer and Lee tried to lean closer. Their lips were just a few millimeters from each other...from the touch...the feeling of love...

"Lee!! Ten-Ten!!" Hinata interrupted the two before they could share their first kiss. ((bummer...))

Ten-Ten quickly got up and Lee followed her and looked at Hinata who looked everywhere. Lee and his girlfriend felt ashamed because of the mess that they had left from their "water fight". 

"Everything is a mess," Hinata almost lost her footage on the tiled floor as she carefully walked on the slippery flooring.

"Sorry," a wet Lee apologized as if he was a first grader, and Ten-Ten held his wet hand.

"It's ok...I could tell that you were a bit 'busy'...anyway, could you clean this up before 10 PM? Thanks," Hinata then vigilantly walked away into the hallway. ((Sorry to make her like a mom...^_^))

~*~

Sakura and Neji were in his bedroom...on the floor. ^_^((Should I have any lemons in my sequel??)) The couple were finishing up on their card game of "Speed". "Yay!! I won!!" Sakura smiled triumphantly as Neji held his last card.

"You wouldn't have won if I didn't put my Queen next to the King!!" Neji smiled.

"So? I put my Ace card next to the King...hehe," Sakura blushed as she held up her victorious card that made her win.

"I love you," Neji said as he leaned toward her and kissed her. When he pulled away, Sakura still had her eyes closed from their kiss...and Neji kissed her again.

"I love you, Neji," Sakura held his hand and Neji flushed slightly pink, "you're blushing," the pink-haired girl giggled as she gently touched his cheeks. It was warm. ((drool...))

The couple gazed at each other when Neji held up an Ace card and smiled, "Winner takes all," Sakura beamed at him with delight as the two reverted back to another game.

~*~

Ino sat alone in her bedroom as she heard laughs and happiness coming from the room across from hers. The blonde held herself together as she began to contemplate. She had been the popular girl who had gotten what she wanted...but ever since she had moved into this beach house, everything changed that. Her now friend Sakura had gotten a guy who liked her before Ino did. At first, with the whole Lee thing, everything was going well...the two loved each other.

Ino winced at the word.

Love.

The blonde turned to her other side and held her pillow close to her ears to muffle out the happiness. A tear streaked down from her cheek as she thought of the what if's in her head. After a while, she felt her bed go slightly up and down. Ino knew that someone was sitting on her bed.

"Leave me al-" Ino then couldn't finish as she stared into her visitor's eyes...but then realized that the two were both in the dark.

The darkness laid out an advantage for the visitor, because Ino couldn't tell who he or she was...and why he or she came. A few seconds later, a hand...a soft hand touched Ino's cheek...and then wiped away her tears she had been weeping. Ino could tell that it was a guy...the touch was very familiar...but she couldn't tell who it was.

When Ino was going to say a word, the hand then laid a finger onto Ino's lips, "Shh..." the person whispered. Ino was surprised by her emotions she had felt for the visitor. Even though she couldn't see who he was...her body...her feelings went toward him.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The person just sat there in front of Ino and probably stared at her, "how come I feel comfortable with you? Who are you?" Ino asked again softly while the laughs and giggles from Neji's room filled Ino's room a little.

"I've been wanting to tell you this," he whispered. ((aww)) This then served Ino a disadvantage, since he whispered...she can't tell which roommate it is.

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you," the person then slowly tilt his body closer to Ino. The blonde could tell that this person has liked her for a long time...her body and everything inside of her was screaming to kiss him. Ino was surprised at this and tried to fight back because she didn't want to get hurt again.

"It's ok...I won't hurt you," the sincere whisper calmed Ino down.

Later, the visitor leaned closer and so did Ino...and later their lips met. It was a long kiss with an unknown person that Ino had with. When they pulled away...the lights were turned on.

"Ino...Neji and I wanted to see if you were ok-," Sakura and her boyfriend froze dead in their tracks when they saw the person who was with Ino. 

In front of Ino, she looked at the visitor. Her eyes gaped opened and her pupils were dilated with astonishment. The guy in front of her looked at her with those soft eyes that Ino could feel herself drown in.

Ino didn't care that Sakura and Neji was there...she felt that the guy and her were alone in the room like before. Nothing but them. The blonde gazed gently at him, and looked at him.

His black hair shimmered in the light, while his pale face glowed with red. Ino finally knew why her inside emotions were wanting to kiss him. Touch him. Feel him. Love him. She finally knew why.

Ino then went to him and kissed him gently on the lips to savor the feeling that she had not been feeling in her whole life. When their lips met, Ino felt this feeling of being safe...loved...even befriended. "So this is how love feels like," she thought as she slowly pulled away from him.

The two smiled as Sakura and Neji quietly tiptoed out of the room, hoping not to interrupt the "couple". When they were gone, they had the room to themselves. The young man touched Ino's face and the blonde felt herself blush pink from its contact. Every cell and feeling wanted him, and Ino knew why.

Years she has been fighting this feeling for him...and now, it went up to the surface.

"I love you...Shikamaru," she whispered softly just when a tear...a warm tear fell from her eye.

~*~

A/N: Sorry if it's long...*sigh* So, how was it?? Please review!! Don't forget to read my other stories:

What a Girl Really Wants

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura has everything that anyone would dream of having: the money, great looks, fame, and the guy of her dreams. But behind of all the glitz and glamour, Sakura is just one of us trying to live her life as a normal person.

Dangerously Sixteen

**Summary: **How far would you go to be in the "Crowd"...would you risk anything...even your life? 

Anyway, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you all will read and review my other stories!! XD* As always, I love you all!!

God Bless,

~Eva~ or ~Ava~


	31. The Beginning and End of Everything Part...

A/N: Hello!! School is coming on this Thursday the fourth!!! ^_^ Just to let you all know...please remember that there will be some long intervals of not updating on fan fiction. There will be lots of tests and pop quizzes for me in high school...wish me luck!! Please read and review...and also my other stories!! XD*

Disclaimer: ... ... ... uh ... ... ...

~The Beginning and End of Everything Part II~

Cards were laid on the floor...a royal flush...and a full house. Neji and Sakura looked at each other as if to figure out each other's strategy to win the game. A victorious smile curled up from Neji as he laid his winning cards...and Sakura's emerald green eyes widened. 1-12. One loss and twelve wins for Sakura. ((You go girl!!))

"Winner takes all," Neji winked at the pink-haired girl. He bent forward with his hands on the ground and leaned closer to his girlfriend and the two closed their eyes to share a warm lasting kiss. As the two were making out, Sakura carelessly dropped her own cards and with her free arms, they wrapped around Neji...whose arms were embracing her small waist. Small kisses on Sakura's neck left some trail marks on them like a delicate tattoo...

Sakura could feel her body press toward Neji's warm body which was heating up from their smooch. Neji ran through the smooth pink hair with his strong hands and petted her head as he could hear Sakura making love noises. The two were trapped in their own time, not caring what is happening in the present...only caring what mattered now.

A few minutes later, the door swung opened and Sakura and Neji immediately stopped making out with each other. Their eyes were faced with a disappointed look from Hinata and Naruto who were arm in arm with each other.

"Excuse us," Naruto smiled as he held an arm behind his head, "you two...uh...go back to your lov'in," Naruto nervously drew Hinata away from the bedroom, and Sakura blushed slightly as Neji fell backwards with his arms behind his head to cushion from the slight fall.

A few inches from the door, Naruto reminded them, "Oh yeah...Temari is having an auction off of her clothes, since she can't fit them into her suitcase, so come on downstairs in the living room...it's going to start in a few minutes," Naruto waved the couple on the floor goodbye as Hinata followed him like a quiet little puppy.

~*~

Naruto walked hand in hand with his beloved down the stairs and as Naruto headed to the living room. A few minutes later, the rest of the roommates gathered together downstairs in the same room while Temari stood at the center of the room. The blonde cleared her throat to get the other's attention and then smiled.

"Tonight is supposed to be our last night to sleep in this beach house," Temari started. Neji and Sakura sat together in the couch in the middle facing directly at the blonde who was talking while Naruto and Hinata sat on Sakura's side, and Lee and Ten-Ten sat on Neji's side. Gaara, on the other hand, sat with Sasuke on the soft floor near Naruto's feet and Shikamaru and Ino sat on the other side of the room waiting for Temari to finish.

"I will start off with this beautiful lavender tank top and accompanying it is this long lasting denim jacket...and the price to start with is 2000 yen," ((I get confused with Japan's currency compared to America's)) There was a slight groan from the girls while the guys smiled as they waited for the action to begin.

"Any takers?" Temari looked at Ino...and then at Sakura...then Ten-Ten...and Hinata, "no takers? Aw, well that's a shame..." Temari made sure to show the clothes to every girl in the house.

"I'll take it for 2000 yen, " Shikamaru raised his hand up high. Temari cocked her head to the side and tried to replay what he had said. Every girl and especially the guys looked suspiciously at Shikamaru as he smiled.

"Well...so far we have 2000 yen going once, twice..."

"2001 yen!!" Sakura defiantly stood up with her hand in the air as if to proclaim her territory. Knowing what to expect, the roommates looked at Ino and smiled.

"No you don't Sakura!! 3000 yen!!" Ino stood up and looked at Temari. Ino could feel Sakura burying her eyes into her and steam and anger was steaming out of the pink-haired girl's ears. 

"Temari, make that 3001 yen!"

Temari smiled triumphantly at the auction, "We have Sakura claiming the purple top and denim jacket!! For 3001 yen, going once! Going twice! "

"Shut up Sakura!! You are SO cheap!! Saying a cent after each amount...go shop at Goodwill!!" ((^_^)) Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"FINE!! TEMARI MAKE THAT A 5000 YEN!!!" Sakura looked angrily at Ino. Whispers and mutterings went around the roommates as they witnessed the auction which is obviously fought between the well-known rivals, Ino and Sakura.

"Wow, keep up going up the price!! 5000 Yen!! Going once, twice..." Temari looked at Ino as if to wait for her answer.

"8000 yen," Hinata calmly stood up before the other girls and smiled at Temari.

A surprised look was displayed on Sakura's and Ino's face. They simply just froze in their position as Temari finished the auction off, "SOLD to HYUGA HINATA!! THANK YOU FOR THE GENEROUS AMOUNT!!" Temari handed the clothes to Hinata who then sat down with her prize.

An hour passed at the auction, and as Temari made her final selection she told them, "Ok, here is the last shirt that is off to auction...huh?" Temari looked down at her bag and scrutinized at the shirt she was about to sell. A question mark appeared before her head and then shrugged it off.

"A ramen shirt," Temari held it up as if she didn't care. Only one roommate in the audience smiled at the selection.

"Starting at 6000 yen," Temari yawned. 

"WHAT THE HELL?? 6000 yen JUST FOR THAT SHIRT?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto stood up with a fist up in the air.

"Do you want it or not?" Temari smiled waving the shirt in front of him.

"I will buy it from you if you lower it," Naruto said.

"5000,"

"100," Naruto suggested. The roommates turned their heads to Naruto.

"No way!! 5000!!"

"100!!"

"5000!!"

"NOO!!! 100!!"

"Fine...4999 yen!!"

"What the fuck?"

"Hee hee," Temari giggled.

"Why would anyone want to buy a shirt that has the icon ramen on it just for 4999 yen?" Naruto looked to the others, and much to his surprise...they all turned away from him. ^_^

"You want it or not, Naruto?"

"3000" Naruto sighed.

"3999," Temari shot back.

"Wha????" Naruto asked.

"3999, take it of leave it,"

"No!! Just make it 100 and then we'll call it a day,"

The two were debating on the prices until Gaara remarkably stood up and claimed the shirt, "3999 yen," All of the other roommates in the house looked at him as if he was fish. ((huh?))

Naruto gazed at Gaara as he walked up to claim the shirt. "Auction is over everybody," all the roommates went back to their rooms while Naruto and Hinata stayed behind.

"I wanted that shirt," Naruto whispered.

"I know you do, Naruto-kun, here I'll make you feel better," Hinata pulled him to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. ((Wow))

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered in the darkness. Nightfall crept among the shadows of the room, as it prepared for its hours of darkness.

A light flickered in the corner and then was turned on. Hinata went toward Naruto with her pallid eyes full of sincerity and happiness. Naruto had an uneasy grin written across his face as Hinata coyly motioned Naruto to sit next to her on his bed. The blonde let out a sigh and followed her orders and while he sat there with Hinata, her warm hand found its way to his own's and squeezed it tight, as if to never let go.

"I love you Naruto-kun, you do know that right?" Hinata slowly looked up to her right and into those electric blue eyes that she had often found herself drooling for.

"Uh...yeah Hinata, I love you too," Naruto scratched his head with his other hand that was free. When he smiled at her, Hinata didn't respond back with a grin...she winked at him.

"Here you go," Hinata held the ramen shirt up to Naruto.

"No, you didn't," Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"Gaara knew you wanted it, so he bought it just for you,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem...I'd do anything for you Naruto-kun,"

"Love you very much,"

"Me, too," the two shared a kiss and without knowing it, time passed by really fast.

~*~

"Do you have everything in your bags Ino?" Sakura seemed to have recovered from the auction quite fast as she flashed Ino a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is loading my other stuff into a van that's driving me home,"

"Ooh, Shikamaru?"

"He is just a friend,"

"Right..." Sakura smiled as she walked down the stairs with her luggage behind her back. Lee and Ten-Ten were busy staring at each other like a loving couple while Gaara and Temari put their luggage on the ground waiting for everyone to arrive. Neji waved at her and Sakura ran over to him.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey,"

"How was your sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Great, you?" Neji answered.

"It was great," Sakura smiled. Nearby Naruto and Hinata brought their stuff out while Naruto was reading from his checklist and Hinata was checking it for him.

"Spicy Ramen? Check. Extra Oriental Mix Ramen? Check. Hmm...let's see...do we have Chicken Ramen? Ok, check." Naruto marked off the ones he had on the list. Later, when all of the roommates were out...their "next door neighbors" came by.

"Hoy!! Naruto!!" Kakashi saluted him a greeting.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!! What brings you here?" Naruto went up to him while the others listened.

"Well...I just came by to tell you that the tapes that we've been recording is now up for sale!! 529 yen for each!!" the roommates fell backward when they heard this. Kakashi laughed at the response and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you guys," Kakashi grinned beneath his well-hidden mask that covered half of his face.

"Ok, well then what is the real reason you came here?"

"Naruto..." Kakashi continued.

"THE OTHER SENSEI'S AND I TRICKED YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!!! HEHEHEHEHEHHE!!!!" Kakashi smiled. The young ninjas didn't know what he was talking about and Kakashi stopped laughing.

"Okay, to lay it out in layman's terms here...we tricked you,"

Silence.

"Ok, we fooled you..." 

Silence...once again.

"You guys don't have to move out!! I tricked you into packing all of your stuff out of the house, hehehhe!! Damn, I'm good!!" Kakashi looked at each of the bewildered faces that were written everywhere on their faces.

"You liar!!! How could you trick us??" Sakura furiously flung her suitcase which hit a not-paying-attention-to-any-harm-that-might-be-done-Kakashi. While the sensei was recovering from the hit, the roommates celebrated their stay at the beach house...again.

"We're really staying here for good, huh Kakashi-sensei??" Naruto smiled.

"As long as you want, Naruto...as long as you all want," Kakashi bid everyone farewell as he slowly walked back to the house next door.

~*~

A/N: How was it?? This is the final chapter for Come Come Paradise!!! Sequel will be coming up soon!! Review!! Be sure to read these other stories too!! And review them too!! ^_^

What a Girl Really Wants

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura has everything that anyone would dream of having: the money, great looks, fame, and the guy of her dreams. But behind of all the glitz and glamour, Sakura is just one of us trying to live her life as a normal person.

Dangerously Sixteen

**Summary: **How far would you go to be in the "Crowd"...would you risk anything...even your life? 

Anyway, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you all will read and review my other stories!! XD* As always, I love you all!!

God Bless,

~Eva~ or ~Ava~


End file.
